nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos
by 100tatum
Summary: Callie conoce a Arizona en la preparatoria, pero ella muere, años despues conoce a alguien idéntica a ella. basada en un DORAMA.
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Capitulo l.

Callie se despertó tarde como siempre, ella es linda, amable, cariñosa, y siempre sonríe y es feliz , y como siempre toma el autobús tarde para ir a la escuela.

El autobús esta lleno, pero no pasa mucho para que casi quede vacio, ella ve su asiento favorito, atrás en el ultimo asiento a lado de la ventanilla derecha, ella se sento y no presto atención a la chica que estaba al lado, esta era bonita, ojos color azul y pelo castaño claro con ayuelos, pero esta era lo contrario de Callie, mas seria.

Callie poco a poco se va quedando dormida, pero su cabeza va a dar en el hombro de la chica de alado, esta hace un movimiento para que deje de dormir en su hombro, Callie lo siente y abre los ojos, al abrirlos se da cuenta de que ya se pasaron de donde se tenia que bajar, se para frenéticamente y el conducto la baja, segundos despues, Callie ve que la chica que estaba con ella también se baja.

Callie ve que lleva el mismo uniforme que ella, pero nunca la ha visto asi que decide preguntar –" eres nueva en la preparatoria?" dice con una sonrisa

La chica se le queda viendo-"eh?"

"que nunca te habia visto por aquí" con otra sonrisa

"me acabo de mudar ase poco, vivía en Inglaterra" dijo con un tono serio.

"ha eso es agradable" dijo comenzando a caminar mas rápido ya que la campana sono, sinónimo de que las clases comenzaba y que su castigo llegaba por llegar tarde. Se detuvo al ver que la chica no caminaba, volteo a ver, la chica esta fumando.-" oye eso te puede matar"

La chica no contesto, entonces Callie se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano-"ya dejalo llegaremos tarde" y la hizo correr junto con ella, Callie con una gran sonrisa, como toda su vida había sido. Mientras que la otra solo corria por que no le soltaba la mano. Al llegar a la puerta Callie vio que el profesor Wilson otra vez ya estaba regañando a los que llegaron tarde, lo vio tan entretenido que se metió junto con la otra chica a escondidas a la escuela.

"bueno adiós" dijo Callie con otra sonrisa, la chava también le contesto y se fue.

…

Callie entro a su salón donde ya la esperaban sus mas grandes amigos. Sloan su eterno enamorado pero nunca confesado, Derek, Meredith, Cristina , Owen, karev y Lauren.

Sloan se acerco a Callie y le sonrio-" nunca llegaras temprano Callie"

" sabes que soy muy dormilona Mark" el le dio una sonrisa, cuando entro el profesor Wilson, todos los demás se sentaron .

"les presento a su nueva compañera "haciendo una señal para que aparezca "ella es Arizona Robbins"

Callie se quedo impactada-"esa es la chica de la mañana" dijo en voz baja.

"la conoces?" dijo Cristina

"apenas hoy en el autobús"

"se muy seria" dijo Meredith

"pero muy atractiva" dijo Lauren.

"siéntate atrás de la señorita Callie" dijo el profesor

Arizona la reconoció inmediatamente, ella tenia cara de Callie, solo se sentó atrás y no dijo nada mas.

En todas las clases Arizona se la pasaba distraída nunca ponía atención a ninguna clase.

…

En la hora del receso Arizona salió para dar una vuelta a la escuela, pero no ponía mucha atención. De pronto sintió como alguien le toco el hombro se volteo y vio a Lauren.

"hola que haces" dijo con un tono acosador.

"solo estoy viendo la escuela" tono serio.

Lauren viendo que se ponía difícil decidió agarrarla del brazo y caminar junto a ella-"no te gustaría que yo te la presente?"

"no" mientras quitaba la mano de Lauren-"gracias estoy bien asi" en ese instante apareció Callie.

" hola que hacen?" pregunto Callie sonriendo.

"quiere conocer la escuela pero no deja que alguien la acompañe"

Callie la tomo del brazo pero de forma solo amistosa no como Lauren de forma de que es mi propiedad –"bien hay que enseñarle la escuela" dijo Callie.

Lauren quería ir sola con Arizona pero quería desperdiciar oportunidad de estar con ella, iba a contestar que si, cuando la llamo un profesor –"me disculpan, creo no te podre acompañar" dijo a Arizona con un guiño. Y se alejo.

Callie volteo a ver a Arizona-"bien al parecer seremos solo nosotros dos" comenzando su recorrido por la escuela.

…

A distancia de Callie y Arizona estaban Owen, DereK, karev y Mark.

"no puedo creer que pase mas tiempo con una persona desconocida que con migo" dijo Mark un poco celoso.

"no creo que debas sentir celos, solo son amigas" dijo Owen.

"tienes razón, hay que seguir jugando"

…

Mas tarde cuando todas las clases se habían terminado Arizona fue la primera en salir de la escuela, dejando a todos atonitos.

Se dirigió a una secundaria, busco en varios salones sin saber que buscaba, pero luego se detuvo al ver a un profesor dando matematicas a los niños, el pregunto como se resolvia una ecuación pero nadie contesto, Arizona decidió ir a tomar asiento y ver poner atención. El profesor al ver una cara nueva decidió llamarlo.

" hey tu, la de suéter gris con ojos azules, podrías contestar esta ecuación"

Arizona volteo a ver, se dirigió al hospital y se quedo viendo la ecuación que era un poco larga, el profesor veía lago parecido en Arizona, algo que parecía reconocerla.

Arizona le tomo menos de 5 minutos para hacer la ecuación, "listo" con tono serio.

El profesor vio como la ecuación esta bien-" eres nueva?" y también vio que utilizo un método diferente, de nivel mas avanzado

"yo si profesor…"

" soy el profesor Erick Sloan" Arizona al escuchar el apellido, salió corriendo del lugar, era el mismo apellido que el de Mark su compañero.

**Nota. Espero que sea de su agrado, no se cuantos capítulos son pero de que se pondrá interesante se pondrá. Los que ya vieron ese dorama sabrán por que les digo.**


	2. Chapter 2

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Personajes.

Callie: dulce, amable, siempre alegre. Cuando muere Arizona es triste, no sonríe al menos para fingir, le da gusto a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Arizona. Seria, inteligente, solo le importa Callie.

Ashley Bronw. Segunda parte, alegre, amable, inteligente y codiciada.

Mark. Enamorado de Callie, el es amable, sonriente pero celoso de Arizona por que Callie la prefiere… segunda parte el es feliz, pero como Callie es triste el también lo es en el fondo, empieza a chantajearla.

La segunda parte comenzara después de la muerte de Arizona.

Capitulo ll

Callie se volvió a despertar tarde y tomo el camión tarde, al entrar al autobús volteo para ver si su lugar favorito estaba disponible, y lo estaba, al lado estaba Arizona, con una cara seria.

Callie se acerco y tomo el asiento-" siempre se te hace tarde?" pregunto sonriendo.

"y tu siempre llegas tarde y te la pasas sonriendo sin motivo alguno?" en su tono habitual seria.

"bueno siempre hay un motivo, y tu eres uno de esos motivos" dijo sonrojándose.

"asi por que?" cuando hizo la pregunta era hora de que se bajaran.

Las dos se dirigieron corriendo por que se les hizo tarde, al mirar vieron otra vez al profesor Wilson poniendo castigos.

" ayudame a saltar la barda"

"que?"

"solo ponte de baquito para que salte la barda"

Arizona se puso de banquito luego de pie para que Callie pudiera subir, gracias a Dios que era fuerte.

Callie ya estado arriba de la barda-" pasame mi mochila"

Arizona no dijo nada y le dio la mochila-"ahora dame la tu mochila y luego te ayudo a subir"

Arizona no dijo nada, pero en vez de darle su mochila la aventó al otro lado, Callie se sorprendió por eso pero le estiro la mano para poder ayudarla, Arizona dio un gran salto trepo la barda y estando arriba dio otro salto para bajar. Callie se quedo con la boca abierta y se sintió un poco molesta.

Arizona estando abajo le estendio la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

"ahora quieres ayudarme?"

"si"

"yo puedo sola"

" esta bien" y comenzó a irse del lugar.

Callie al ver esto-" esta bien ayudame"

Arizona se volteo, pero vio que se le callo el zapato de Callie, lo tomo y se lo puso, Callie se sintió medio rara, pero también sintió algo de felicidad. Luego Arizona ayudo a bajarla.

…

Callie y Arizona tenían taller de radio, pero Arizona no llegaba todavía.

Ahí se encontraban sus amigos.

"esto no funciona" dijo Derek tratando los micrófonos.

"haber dejame intentar" dijo Mark tratando de ver que pasaba. Al ver que no funcionaba se volteo a sus compañeros-" creo que se descompuso"

"como puede pasar eso, ayer funcionaba bien todo el equipo" dijo Callie.

"y ahora que hacemos" dijo Owen.

" por cierto que no debería estar aquí Arizona, a lo mejor ella lo rompió" dijo Cristina molesta

"puede, pero no lo creo no se ve de esas que hacen algo y se van como si fueran santas" dijo Meredith

"si tiene razón, ella no es de esas" respaldo Lauren.

"bueno entonces por que no esta aquí" termino por decir Karev.

"bueno pudo haber tenido un percance "dijo Lauren en defensa de Arizona.

"ya veremos" contesto Mark.

Viendo que esto se ponía mal, Callie se asomo al pasillo rezando por que apareciera Arizona y asi paso. Se volteo para ver a los chicos-" oigan Arizona esta aquí"

Todos se voltearon para ver como entraba Arizona-" que esta pasando?" pregunto Arizona.

"que no sirve el equipo" dijo Mark mirándola seriamente.

"ok, déjenme ver" Arizona se acerco al equipo y vio que no estaba conectado correctamente, lo arreglo –" listo, ya esta" en tono serio.

Mark no creyéndolo, hizo una prueba y vio que todo jalaba bien.

Ahora empezaron a trasmitir, quedándose Lauren y Meredith para hacerlo.

…

Horas mas tarde, comenzó la clase de música, aprendiendo a tocar el piano. La maestra comenzó a llamar a cada alumno para que tocara una pieza musical y ser evaluados, todos pasaron y hasta el ultimo…

"Arizona Robbins" dijo la profesora.

Arizona no hizo intento de pararse ni de hacer algo para decir que era apenas un estudiante nuevo, al ver esto Callie dijo-" disculpe Profesora, es nueva en la escuela"

" ok, pero ella tenia que decirlo, tienes hasta la próxima clase"

Callie se volteo a verla-" te ayudo a la hora del reseso"

Arizona solo asintió.

…

En la hora del reseso Callie llevo a la fuerza a Arizona hasta el salón de música donde se encontraba el piano.

"ves ya llegamos, no te costaba nada, además tienes que tocar la próxima clase o reprobaras, ahora siéntate"

Arizona se sentó donde Callie le señalo, Callie se sentó después –"ahora observa como pongo las manos" comenzando a tocar, lo empezó asiendo bien pero al ver que se le dificulto se detuvo para no hacer un oso.-"ahora tu turno Arizona"

Arizona extendió las manos y empezó a tocar, lo que salía de sus manos era un sonido agradable. Callie se sintió humillada pero no le dio importancia al escuchar esta magnifica pieza-" por que no me dijiste que tocabas tan bien" sonriéndole-

"nunca me lo preguntaste, tu solo te adelantaste" contesto seria pero con mas suavidad hacia Callie.

"y como se llama? Nunca la había escuchado."

"la primera vez"

"es muy bonita"

Las dos se quedaron ahí todo el recreo escuchando algo tan hermoso.

…

A la hora de la salida Callie se fue con Mark como lo hacia siempre, ya que la mamá de Callie se lo pidió a Mark.

"como estuvo tu dia hoy Callie"

"muy bien Mark" dijo mientras se subia a un barandal que estaba ahí.

"siempre haces eso Callie, algún dia te vas a caer, ten cuidado"

" estoy bien Mark, me gusta hacer esto, es divertido" dijo tambaliandose al ver esto Mark le extendió la mano para que se apoyara.

"por que no tomas la mono será mas fácil"

"quiero hacerlo sola Mark" dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa Mark nunca podía negarse.

Antes de que llegaran a la casa de Callie que era vistosa por que era rica. Mark decidió preguntar o insinuar-"has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Arizona, Callie"

"si, ella es amable y linda, además sabe mucho de arte, es buena Mark"

"bueno si, pero yo soy lindo, amable y adoro el arte"

"lo se Mark, pero yo paso mucho tiempo contigo, necesito conocer otras personas"

"tienes a Cristina, Meredith, Lauren, Owen, Derek y Karev "

Callie le sonrio-" lo se" " bueno ya llegamos Adiós Mark" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mark solo dijo adiós con la mano, mientras que con la otra se toco la mejilla donde Callie le habia dado el beso.

…

Arizona fue de nuevo a ver al profesor padre de Mark. Ahora se encontraba en su oficina. Toco la puerta y escucho_ "puede pasar"_ abrió la puerta y se tomo asiento. El profesor parecía muy ocupado pero also la vista.

"hola pensé que no te volvería a ver"

"diculpe por irme asi la otra vez, tenia algo que hacer"

"no te preocupes"

"me preguntaba si podría tomar clases de nivel mas alto de matematicas"

"claro puedes venir aquí todos lo días, solo dejame hacer algo, ahorita vengo" el profesor salió. Arizona estaba viendo la oficina y encontró una fotografía donde se encontraba su madre, el profesor y otro señor. El profersor entro y vio que estaba viendo la fotografía. Arizona al darse cuenta.

"lo siento es que me llamo la atención que estaban en la preparatoria donde ahora voy"

"ha enserio ahí va mi hijo"

"Mark"

"lo conoces"

"si, pero solo compañeros"

" es una lastima… bueno mañana comenzamos si gustas"

"podría ser solo fines de samana es que tengo trabajo que hacer"

"si claro, nos vemos este sábado"

"gracias" dijo Arizona retirándose.

…

Pasaron unos días y Callie y Arizona tenían una convivencia mas parecida a la amistad.

"recuerda que hoy tenemos que estar en la radio, llega temprano"

"ok" dijo sin mas y se fue.

…

Callie llego 10 minutos antes para poner todo bajo orden y salir a aire, pero no llegaba Arizona, Mark llego para ver como hiba.

"y Arizona?"

"no lo se, le dije que llegara pronto pero no aparece"

"que vas hacer?"

"lo hare yo sola, no me queda de otra"

"ok, te ayudo a salir al aire, luego me ire y regresare"

"este bien"

"salimos en 5.. 4… 3… 2… al aire" Mark dijo y se quedo ahí viendo. Despues salió al ver que no habia problemas.

"_hola radio escuchas, hoy es un bonito dia para jugar y estudiar… y hoy un profesor nos pidió música clásica, se que no les gusta a muchos pero fue el que salió en la rifa y ni modo…_

…

Arizona estaba acostada durmiendo en el techo de la escuela al escuchar un ruido se despertó y se dio cuenta que Callie habia comenzado, se levanto y se fue corriendo, llego para ver como terminaba Callie de hablar.

_como siempre pueden enviarnos sus cartas para ver que tipo de música sale el próximo miércoles, y ahora los dejo con "corazón de niño" de Raul Di Blasio" _ termino y se puso unos audífonos comenzando a bailar.

Arizona se quedo viendo como bailaba y no le despego los ojos, hasta sonrio, hace mucho que no lo hacia. Despues de unos dos minutos Callie se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Arizona.

"oye llegas tarde"

"lo se, pero estabas muy divertida"

"jaja, ahora ven y comienza"

Arizona entro y al terminar la canción, Arizona hablo-" _bueno eso fue " Corazon de niño" de Raul Di Blasio ahora los dejamos con… _hizo una pausa y miro a Callie preguntando que era eso, pero Callie hizo gesto que siguiera leyendo …" _la primera vez y White love" _ de ahí todo fue diversión para las dos en la sala de Radio.

…

Callie pasaba mucho tiempo con Arizona y esto a Mark no le gustaba.

Era hora de deporte y todos salieron a jugar, hombres contra mujeres, era un juego de voleibol, Arizona era la mejor de todas. Mark avento una fuerte para Arizona, pero esta dio un salto y le pego mas fuerte pegándole en la cara.

"lo hiciste a propósito" dijo Mark deteniendo el juego.

"me hubiese gustado hacerlo, de todas formas punto para nostras" poniéndose al tu por tu.

"no te la regreso solo…"

"Mark!" dijo Callie.

"por que soy mujer, puedo vencerte" dijo Arizona con tono serio.

"deténganse ahora, el juego termina aquí y que vengan los siguientes" dijo Owen antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

…

Era sábado y Arizona estaba tomando clases con el profesor Sloan.

Arizona termino sus ejercicios y se los mostro al profesor. El profesor los estaba viendo cuando Arizona decidió hablar.

"puedo hacer una pregunta sobre la fotografía?"

El profesor se detuvo –" por?"

"es que me llamo la atención las personas que estaban ahí, se veían felices"

"mmm… bueno la mujer se llama Barbara" agarrando la fotografía y señalando" el de la izquierda es Carlos Torres, y este soy yo"

Arizona se acordó del apellido de Callie-" este es el padre de Callie Torres?"

"si, pero el murió hace tiempo dejando una gran herencia que ahora lucia madre de Callie maneja"

"y que hay de la mujer?" vio que el hombre se sintió triste-" si no le molesta"

"ella se fue hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, no se nada de ella… y tus resultados están bien, nos vemos la próxima semana, mañana tengo una conferencia"

"ok" se levanto y se fue.

Mientras el hombre con su dedo toco la cara de la mujer, y le cayo una lagrima.

…

Esa tarde al llegar Erick a su casa vio que su hijo lo esperaba.

"que hacías con Arizona, por que estaba contigo?"

"ella toma clases avanzadas de matemáticas"

"sabes que ella me quería golpear"

"algo abras echo Mark"

Mark no creyó lo que escuchaba y se dirigió a su cuarto.

…

**Nota: estos capítulos serán mas largos que del otro FF, y mañana escribiré otro mas largo, todo ira tomando forma como vayan los capítulos. Espero terminar con 20 o 25 según mi cuenta ya veremos. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Personajes.

Callie: dulce, amable, siempre alegre. Cuando muere Arizona es triste, no sonríe al menos para fingir, le da gusto a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Arizona. Seria, inteligente, solo le importa Callie.

Ashley Bronw. Segunda parte, alegre, amable, inteligente y codiciada.

Mark. Enamorado de Callie, el es amable, sonriente pero celoso de Arizona por que Callie la prefiere… segunda parte el es feliz, pero como Callie es triste el también lo es en el fondo, empieza a chantajearla.

La segunda parte comenzara después de la muerte de Arizona.

Capitulo lll

Cada día Mark estaba mas celoso de Arizona, se sentía inferior a el, Callie se la pasaba con ella, siempre con ella, mas sin en cambio con el solo pasaba tiempo cuando la dejaba en su casa después de clases, en ese lapso Mark trataba de ser simpático, pero Callie no le ponía mucha importancia. Un día Mark intento agarrarla de la mano, pero lo único que logro fue que Callie quitara su mano, esto le dolió tanto a Mark.

Por si fuera poco su padre prefería pasar mas tiempo con Arizona que con el, el que era su hijo no ella. Desde el día que Mark se enfrento a su padre, el dejo de hablarle amablemente y no le ponía atención se sentía traicionado por parte de su padre y Callie.

…

Ya habia pasado tres meses desde que Callie y Arizona se conocieron en el autobús. Su convivencia cada instante era mejor.

Era lunes, Callie y Arizona llegaron tarde como siempre a la escuela. Bajaron del autobús y Callie volteo a ver el cielo.

"hoy parece un buen día para ir al parque" dijo Callie mientras caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la escuela. Luego de unos pasos se dio cuenta que Arizona se detuvo. Callie volteo a verla –" que pasa Arizona?"

"y si vamos al parque?" dijo seria pero en tono feliz.

"y las clases?" dijo sorprendida

"mmm… tu has dicho que es bonito día hay que divertirnos un rato"

"nunca me he ido de pinta… no se"

"bueno tienes razón hay que perdernos el dia he ir a clases" dijo caminando rumbo a la escuela.

"ok, vamos… pero solo por que es un bonito dia"

Arizona le dio una sonrisa leve-"entonces vamos"

Las dos tomaron de nuevo un autobús rumbo a un parque no tan lejos pero tampoco tan cercano.

…

Mark estaba histérico. Callie no llegaba y tampoco Arizona. –" Callie nunca ha faltado a clases"

"cálmate Mark de seguro se le hizo tarde" dijo Derek viendo a su amigo tan enojado.

"pero ella nunca llega tan tarde, de seguro se fue de pinta con Arizona, esa maldita se aprovecha del corazón noble de mi Callie"

" Mas bien Callie se aprovecho de Arizona" contesto Lauren que también se sentía celosa. Todos voltearon a verla.

"yo creo que son muy listos y se estarán divirtiendo y nosotros estaremos aburriéndonos" dijo Karev.

"yo digo lo mismo" dijo Cristina-"son mas inteligentes que nosotros"

"yo creo que hacen bonita pareja" dijo Meredith-" asi que hay que dejar esto por la paz, mañana nos enteraremos" Mark y Lauren la voltearon a ver con ganas de matarla

"ya cálmense, ahí viene el profesor"

"buenos días chicos" dijo el profesor… tomo asiento y paso lista.

" Robbins?" nadie contesto –"Robbins" nadie contesto otra vez alzo la vista y vio que no estaba. Prosiguió con su lista "Torres" no contesto nadie –"Torres" volteo a ver e igual vio que no estaba –"alguien sabe donde esta Robbins y Torres?"

"no" contesto Mark enojado.

"ok hoy veremos…" prosiguió el profesor sabiendo que estas dos se saltaron las clases.

…

Callie y Arizona bajaron en un parque muy hermoso, aunque los arboles casi ya no tenían hojas ya que se encontraban en otoño.

Los dos estaban caminando entre los arboles, cuando de repente Callie vio que Arizona solo pisaba donde no se encontraba la sombra de los arboles.

"por que no pisas en la sombra? Te ves muy chistosa"

"mmm… conoces las historia del hombre que fue al país de las sombras?"

"no"

"que mal" dijo mientras seguía saltando las sombras.

"no me la vas a contar?"

"bueno… era un hombre que fue al país de la sombras, como todas eran sombras nadie hablaba con él"

"y que paso?"

"que se sentía muy solo" mientras seguía haciendo lo mismo.

"eso es todo?"

"si"

"mmm" _ creo que esa persona te describe. _ Pensó mientras subía a un borde de lo que era un tipo banqueta, y comenzó a caminar por la orillita, comenzó a tambalearse y vio como Arizona le extendió la mano.

Ella dudo al principio no dejaba a nadie que la ayudara, pero esta vez le tomo la mano hasta que bajo del borde. Y al final le dio una sonrisa como sinónimo de gratitud aunque no sabia muy bien por que.

Después rentaron una bicicleta donde tenia asiento para otro, Callie se subió a la parte de atrás mientras que Arizona conducía la bicicleta, volteo y vio que Callie parecía feliz que provoco que le sonriera, esto sonrojo a Callie. Luego Arizona solto el manubrio, provocando que Callie se asustara y la abrazara de la cintura a Arizona, esto lo hizo inconscientemente, pero ninguna pudo negar que se sentía bien.

Después estaban caminando cuando vieron a una multitud escuchando a una persona cantando no se podía negar que cantaba muy hermoso

_Si no puedes volver a verme _

_Realmente quiero olvidar _

_Todas las cosas que de ti me sostiene_

_Cada vez que me dan ganas de reír_

_Me haces llorar con todos tus recuerdos_

_Tú me impides hacer lo que mas quiero _

_Y cada vez te extraño aun más_

_Me destruyes de esta manera _

_Incluso pienso intentar olvidarte ya _

_Yo no sabía que el amar fuera tan difícil._

Al terminar de cantar esta canción muchos aplaudieron y pidieron otro, el señor cedió, y ellas se quedaron a escuchar.

_Es mi sueño al gira de la almohada _

_Verme en la fortuna de amanecer a tu lado_

_Es tu presencia en mi que siempre llevare_

_Y cuando estés lejos_

_A mi lado solo te veré a ti …._

_Este ser lleva un gran amor_

_Que solamente es para ti…_

Callie sentía que esta canción se la dedicaba Arizona, al ver que esta le sonreía mientras escuchaban esta canción tan hermosa para las dos, parecía que las describía.

_Tu tan lejana ahora de mi_

_Tus recuerdos brillan como estrellas fugaces…_

Callie y Arizona se tomaron de la mano sin darse cuenta, pero todo se sentía tan bien y feliz. Cosa que Arizona no sentía desde que se entero que el que creía que era su padre no lo era.

_Tan cerca o tan lejos a miles de kilómetros_

_Tu sonrisa siempre permanece aquí._

_Y te veo solamente a ti _

_Tan cerca o tan lejos a miles de kilómetros_

_Pero tu sonrisa permanece aquí. _

Al terminar la canción todos le dejaron dinero, Arizona y Callie fueron las ultimas en acercarse, el hombre las volteo a ver y le dijo –"ustedes_ son la pareja mas hermosa que he visto" _

" Disculpe?" dijo Arizona.

"ten cuidado" dirigiéndose a Arizona-"por que parece que no eres feliz por esta razón sufrirás mucho" Arizona no dijo nada y solo dejo el billete yéndose con Callie a seguir divirtiéndose.

Callie y Arizona se compraron unos dulce de panditas y se fueron a sentar en una mesita de madera que se encontraba cerca, Arizona se quedo viendo su pandita de gomita y luego le quito su pandita a Callie que ya se lo llevaba a la boca, Arizona junto a los panditas simulando un beso, Callie se sorprendió y volteo a verla en ese instante Arizona le dio un beso de piquito, se separaron inmediatamente y se quedaron viendo.

Después de un rato contemplando el cielo decidieron que era momento de irse, tomaron el camión y se dirigieron a su casa, ninguna de las dos olvidaría este día tan sorprendente.

…

Al dia siguiente, las dos llegaron un minuto antes de que tocara la campana, todos en el salón se les quedaron viendo, Mark se levanto dirigiéndose a Callie-" por que no viniste ayer?"

"yo…" la interrumpió el maestro –"tomen asiento" todos tomaron asiento. El maestro volteo a ver a Arizona y Callie.

"Usted a corrompido a Callie, ella llega tarde pero nunca se salta clases, señorita Robbins" dijo el profesor molesto.

Callie no aguanto que solo le echaran la culpa a Arizona y contesto-" yo quise ir Profesor, ella no me obligo a nada"

"Callie?" dijo Mark , pero ella no puso atención.

"no, es mi culpa lo siento" dijo para sacar a Callie de esta situación.

"esta bien, pero las dos se saltaron clases, las dos tendrán el castigo, por dos semanas ban a limpiar el área verde que se encuentra detrás de la escuela, en receso"

"pero esa área tiene muchos arboles y es otoño" dijo Callie

"exactamente por eso" "ahora siéntense y seguir la clase"

"yo esperare por ti en las salidas Callie" dijo Mark.

"no es necesario" dijo Callie sonriendo.

"lo es, tu mamá quiere que lo haga, asi que si"

"esta bien" dándole una sonrisa.

…

Era hora de la salida, Callie y Arizona se dirigieron al lugar de su trabajo, estaban jugando cuando llegaron su sonrisa se cayo, todo era un tiradero.

"creo que hay que comenzar" dijo Callie

"creo que si"

Empezaron a limpiar el lugar, mientras jugaban.

Al ver que ya mero era hora de irse decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso –" es raro" dijo Callie.

"por?"

"bueno ya mero es invierno, hacer frio y no hay nieve"

"bueno cierra los ojos"

"Para que?"

"ciérralos" Callie los cerro, segundos después sintió que algo caía sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio las hojas que acababan de recoger tiradas de nuevo.

"ahora tendremos que volver a recogerlas"

"lo haremos" Callie también comenzó a tirar las hojas.

…

Un dia antes de terminar las dos semanas de castigo Callie le propuso ir de "cita" el último sábado del mes. Arizona dijo que si.

…

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido, en ese tiempo Mark las observo de lejos, solo jugan y se comportaban como amigas, pero por una razón seguía sintiendo celos, y de cuando Mark acompañaba a Callie hasta su casa, esta lo seguía rechazando de manera sutil, el beso en la mejilla, agarrarse de la mano, pero esto si lo hacia con Arizona, lo cual lo mataba.

Era un martes y Arizona y Mark les tocaba estar en la radio, Mark llego temprano comenzando el solo el programa, tiempo después apareció Arizona.

"disculpa" entrando al aire junto con el .

Mark puso otra canción para no ser interrumpido, quería enfrentar a esta mujer. –"quiero que te alejes de mi papá y de Callie, ella es mia" dijo sin mas ni menos.

Ella se sintió insultada-"no voy hablar de esto contigo"

"por que no, es mi papá y ella será mi prometida" Mark se levanto y presiono un botón donde se detenía la canción y ellos saldrían al aire, pero no se fijo.

"no me interesa, tu padre es solo mi profesor y Callie solo no me interesa" dijo molesta pero todo esto sonó en toda la escuela, Callie lo escucho. Y decidió ver que pasaba. Con todo el dolor de su alma al escuchar esto, no sabía por que lo sentía pero era así.

"así que no te interesa Callie para nada" Callie apareció viendo la pelea entre ellos, Arizona se dio cuenta y solo vio como Callie lloraba y salía corriendo del lugar.

Mark sonrió por dentro-"bien echo Robbins"

…

Paso una semana, era viernes y el dia siguiente era el ultimo sábado del mes, ellas no se hablaron, ni Arizona trato de en contentarla ni Callie de arreglar lo que escuchaba. Y al parecer a las dos les dolia, pero no entendían bien por que.

Ya era hora de la salida, los amigos de Callie planearon irse de excursión, todos dijeron si, hasta Callie, que sentía que sus planes con Arizona se habían ido por la borda después de lo del radio.

Arizona salió del salón rumbo a su casa, pero fue alcanzada por Owen-" Arizona?"

Arizona se volteo y se sorprendió de ver a Owen-"mande"

"hoy vamos a irnos a una excursión a un bosque, nos preguntamos si quieres venir, ya que has sido buena amiga de Callie"

Arizona sintió que tenia que decir que si-" ok… a que hora?"

Owen sonrio al ver que acepto-" a las 6 en la parada del tren" dijo alejándose.

…

Eran las 6 y todos estaban esperando a Arizona y Callie que siempre llegan tarde, Callie llego 5 minutos despues.

"bien ya vámonos"

"estamos esperando a Arizona, todavía no llega" dijo Lauren tristemente.

"la invitaron?" dijo un poco molesta.

"si, pensamos que es buena idea, pero … ho ya llego" dijo Owen.

Lauren se acerco a ella corriendo, sentía que tenia una oportunidad, ahora que estaba peleada con Callie. La tomo del brazo, Callie solo se le quedo viendo.

"bien ahora vámonos" dijo Mark tomando a Callie de la mano, esta acepto, ni siquiera supo por que.

Todos se sentaron en parejas, Meredith con Derek, Cristina con Owen, Mark con Callie, Lauren con Arizona y Karev se sentó solo, era el único solo casi siempre cuando se hablaba de parejas, bueno era muy raro este hombre.

Tres horas de recorrido, llegaron a la cabaña del bosque a las 9 de la noche.

"bien mujeres en la habitación de la derecha, hombres a la izquierdad" dijo Owen, todos aceptaron

…

Cuarto de los hombres.

"bien hay 4 camas exactamente eso es bueno" dijo Karev. –" escojo ventana" dijo brincando.

"deja de brincar no eres un niño" grito Owen.

"y bien Mark que tienes planeado?" dijo mientras veía peleando a karev y Owen

"bueno ahora están peleados y Lauren pasara tiempo con Arizona, aprovechare para pasar tiempo con ella" tomando una cama de en medio.

…

Cuarto de mujeres.

"solo hay cuatro camas, dos de nosotras tendremos que ocupar una"

"yo y Ariozna" dijo Lauren emocionada.

"yo prefiero estar sola" dijo seria mirando a Lauren.

"bien"dijo Meredith haciendo papelitos.

"que haces ?" dijo Cristina.

"al azar" dijo mientras todas tomaban un papel-" hay dos papeles que dicen 2 esas se duermen juntas"

"ok" todas contestaron. Abrieron sus pepeles.

"sola" dijo Meredith enseñando el papel.

"sola" dijo Cristina muy feliz.

"sola" dijo Lauren molesta. Y todas se voltearon a ver a Callie y Arizona –"juntas" dijeron las dos.

"bien hora de dormir" dijo Cristina.


	4. Chapter 4

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Personajes.

Callie: dulce, amable, siempre alegre. Cuando muere Arizona es triste, no sonríe al menos para fingir, le da gusto a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Arizona. Seria, inteligente, solo le importa Callie.

Ashley Bronw. Segunda parte, alegre, amable, inteligente y codiciada.

Mark. Enamorado de Callie, el es amable, sonriente pero celoso de Arizona por que Callie la prefiere… segunda parte el es feliz, pero como Callie es triste el también lo es en el fondo, empieza a chantajearla.

La segunda parte comenzara después de la muerte de Arizona.

Capitulo lV

Arizona se despertó temprano para ver el amanecer, era muy bonito y era algo que le gustaba, siempre le gustaba ver este tipo de cosas.

Por su parte Callie seguía durmiendo, lo cual a nadie sorprendió.

Dos horas mas tarde todo el mundo estaba despierto, y tenían hambre.

" Callie concina tu si?" dijo Cristina.

Callie sonrió-" claro me gusta" comenzó a cocinar, media hora despues todos ya estaba comiendo.

Al terminar-" hay que jugar" dijo Karev.

"aque?" pregunto Meredith.

"bueno hay tenemos raquetas y unas pelotas" dijo Derek.

"bien a jugar" owen.

"hombres vs mujeres" dijo Mark.

"yo prefiero no jugar, asi será mas parejo " Arizona.

"tienes miedo de perder" dijo Mark retándola.

"Mark, si no quiere dejala" dijo Lauren.

"bien a jugar"

Todos jugaron mientras que Arizona estaba dibujando un rio que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Arizona no llegaba, preocupando a todos.

"hay que esperar mas tiempo, a lo mejor esta distraída" dijo Mark.

"voy a buscarla" dijo Callie.

"no tu te quedas" Mark

"no, y no me sigas" dijo yéndose.

Pasaron dos horas mas y Arizona apareció.

"donde estabas?" pregunto Lauren.

"estaba dibujando un rio, luego fue a ver el lugar, después me metí a nadar y me viene" dijo seria.

"y donde esta Callie?" pregunto Mark enojado Arizona no sabia de nada.

"calmate Mark hay que espera a lo mejor esta viendo el rio"

"no ire a buscarla" dijo yéndose.

Pasaron dos horas ya eran las 8 y no aparecia Callie- Mark llego –"ya llego Callie"

"no, ella no aparece" dijo Karev.

"bien voy a buscarla de nuevo"

"bien, yo te acompaño, Derek también y Karev se queda" dijo Owen

"por que yo?" dijo Karev

"por que tu te puedes perder mas rápido" dijo Owen yéndose con Mark y Derek.

"bien me voy a buscarla" dijo Arizona sin prestar a tención a Karev que le gritaba.

…

Callie estaba sentada en un tronco de árbol llorando por no poder encotrar el camino de regreso, tenia hambre y sed. De pronto vio una luz acercándose. Se volteo y vio a Arizona caminando hacia ella.

"estas bien?" pregunto Arizona.

Callie no respondió y la abrazo rápidamente…" gracias a Dios que me encontraste, pero ahora como regresaremos"

Arizona sonrio al verla tan asustada-" bueno deje una marca en los arboles, además el norte esta asi alla" dijo señalando el lado donde ella venia." Toma, te traje comida y agua"

"gracias" tomo el agua y un sándwich –" como sabes donde es el norte?"

"bueno por que el sol sale del oeste, eso se sabe de primaria… te pones frente al sol, luego das un giro de 90 grados a tu mano derecha y enfrente esta el norte"

"sorprendente. Gracias"

"bueno vámonos"

1 hora después Arizona y Callie legaron juntas, Mark, Derek y Owen ya estaban ahí, cuando vieron que llegaron se sorprendieron de ver que fácilmente Arizona encontró a Callie.

" hay que irnos a dormir, mañana nos vamos a las 12 pm" dijo Owen. Todos se fueron a dormi.

…

Callie se despertó temprano y salió para ver el sol, ella quería comprobar donde esta el norte, salió solo con un pequeño suéter y vio el amanecer.

Arizona al sentir que Callie no estaba salió, y la encontró viendo el amanecer, se acerco a ella quitándose su chamara y poniéndosela a Callie, esta volteo y le dio una sonrisa.

"ahora se donde esta el norte"

"y donde esta?"

Callie señalo unas montañas-"correcto Callie" dijo con una sonrisa pero un poco seria.

Mark solo las miraba con algo de enojo.

Desayunaron, jugaron y a las 12 pm. Se fueron del lugar.

…

Paso una semana de volada, y otra vez ya era Sabado. Arizona estaba con el profesor. Esta vez quiso preguntar algo mas privado.

"usted sabe donde vivia… Barbara la de la foto?"

"por que preguntas eso?" dijo un poco molesto.

"escuche que vivía en una pequeña casa, cerca de la escuela eso es todo"

"bueno si, vivía en la casa 423, quien te dijo eso?"

"bueno escuche un rumor, de que ella era ahora una gran pianista y que vivio ahí"

"ella si es una gran pianista" dijo-" creo que tienes que retirarte, tengo un trabajo que hacer"

"bueno hasta el próximo sábado" dijo saliendo.

Erick se quedo recordando como el amaba tanto a esa mujer, pero ahora el estaba casado con alguien maravillosa.

…

Nadie en ese lugar sabia que Barabara era la madre de Arizona, ella hizo hasta lo imposible para que su madre la trajera a este lugar, para poder descubrir quien era su padre.

Daniel Robbins había sido su padre hasta los tres años, pues falleció en combate, era un coronel, y un dia su mamá hablaba con un amigo que Daniel no era su padre, fue un golpe muy duro, desde ese dia dejo de reir, solo se concentraba en el estudio.

Un dia antes de irse a USA, Arizona encontró una fotografía de una casa situada en Seattle con el no. 423, ahora que sabia que si era la casa de su madre decidió ir a visitarla.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando decidió ver la casa, llego en autobús y la encontró rápidamente, salto la barda y entro a la casa, todo estaba vacio solo en el piso de arriba se encontraba un buro, ahí se encontraba una fotografía con una carta, al voltear la fotografía se dio cuenta que era la misma que tenia el Profesor Sloan en su oficina, abrió la carta

_Me voy de este lugar por que no puedo mas, te has casado y yo ya no puedo hacer nada, pero siempre te amare Carlos Torres. _

Arizona no podía creer lo que leía, busco la fecha pero no habia nada, se quedo ahí pensando por que su mamá no le dio la carta. Eran la 1 de la mañana cuando Arizona cayó dormida en esa casa donde una vez su mamá estuvo viviendo.

Cuando despertó ya eran las 10 de la mañana, ella se levanto y decidió ir a dar un paseo y luego regresar.

Salió de la casa, comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, al ver tantas luces supo que ya era navidad, y ella estaba sola, caminaba por un lugar que vendia discos y escucho la canción que habia escuchado en el parque con Callie, entonces decidió ir a comprar el disco que casualmente venia con el disco de la pianista Barbara. Lo tomo y se fue a la casa de su mamá.

Al llegar ahí escucho toda la música, sobre todo only you.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando salió de la casa dejando ahí el disco que tenia una carta para Callie, pensó que regresaría por el mañana en la mañana.

…

Callie estaba caminando viendo como la nieve caía, le gustaba ver la nieve caer cuando vio a Arizona, se acerco corriendo a ella-"hola Arizona como estas?"

Arizona levanto la vista y vio a Callie –" bien"

"eso es bueno, adonde vas?"

" a mi departamento"

"mmm… acompáñame a mi casa" dijo con una sonrisa

"claro" mirándola.

Las dos caminaban despacio querían estar juntas, pero no sabían de que manera. Pasaron minutos sin hablar hasta que Callie decidió hablar-"y si jugamos"

"a que?" dijo Arizona confundía.

"hacemos preguntas y las contestamos al mismo tiempo"

"ok"

"yo comienzo… color favorito?"

"blanco"

"estación del año favorita"

"invierno"

"genero de música"

"clásica… oye no he hecho ninguna pregunta y tu no contestas las que haces"

"quiero memorizar cada respuesta" tocando la mano de Arizona, pero al sentir que estaba fría se quito sus guantes azules que tenia" toma" dijo dándoselo a Arizona

"por que?"

"tus manos están frías"

Arizona las tomo y se las puso. Llegaron a la casa de Callie.-"que tal si nos vemos el 31 de diciembre para festejar año nuevo"

"eso suena a una cita"

"es una cita… tonta"

"bueno" se quito los guantes y se los dio.

"no quédatelos hasta el 31 me los das"-Callie abrió la puerta de su casa-" ven te dare algo de comer y tomar te ves muy cansada y no acepto un no por respuesta"

"entonces acepto" las dos entraron a la casa, era lujosa pero comoda,

"ella es mi hermana Aria" dijo a Arizona-" hola Aria"

"hola, eres muy bonita"

"gracias, tu mas que tu hermana"

"oye" dijo Callie-" siéntate yo te traeré algo de comer y tomar"

" ok" contesto Arizona, se iba a sentar cuando vio la foto que ya se cansaba de ver. Arizona vio como Aria se dirigía a al baño, de pronto escucho una voz en la sala, no quizo escuchar pero escucho el nombre de su madre, asi que decidió ir a ver.

"_Erick no me interesa hablar de Barbara" guardo silencio_

"_crees que me gusta la idea que esa mujer llevara un hijo de mis esposo Carlos"_

Arizona no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Arizona y Callie eran hermanas, pero como si no se parecían, salió corriendo de la casa de Callie.

Callie salió con un caldo de marisco y agua, pero vio que no estaba, solo su hermana-"que le hiciste Aria?"

"yo nada, yo fui al baño"

…

Arizona corrió hasta su departamento, allegar marco a su mamá

"mamá ven por mi"

"que te pasa Arizona"

"tenias razón no tenia que venir aquí, ven por mi"

"estoy ocupada, podre ir por ti hasta el 30 de Diciembre"

"ok pero solo ven por mi"

"esta bien, te veo el miércoles"

"ok" y colgó.

Era 23 de Diciembre, solo tenia que estar ahí una semana.

El lunes por la mañana su Mama lo dio de baja en la escuela.

…

Por fin llego el 31 de Diciembre. Callie se arreglo, se recogió el pelo, se puso un abrigo blanco, una falda decente de color café, se pinto los labios y salió rumbo al centro a las 10 de la noche quería verse con Arizona. Ella lo deseaba tanto, tenía una gran sonrisa.

…

"Arizona, apúrate, el avión sale a las 12: 30 y son las 10:30"

Arizona estaba en su cuarto pensando "_esto es lo mejor, pero los guantes tengo que llevárselos" _"ya voy mamá" "_mejor no, no podría despedirme de ella"_

…

Eran las 11, Callie volteaba a ver si Arizona aparecia, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, luego empezó a nevar y hacer mas frio.

Vio como una pareja de enamorados caminaba abrazados y riendo, esto le partía el corazón, _"por favor Arizona llega" _

…

Eran las 11:30, Arizona y su mamá se dirigían al aeropuerto, Arizona no dejaba de sentir los guantes, pero seguía pensando que lo mejor era que no presentarse.

…

Eran las 11: 58 Callie ya no tenia la sonrisa, solo la tristeza de que la dejo plantada, sus ojos dejaron de brillar mientras veía pasar los amigos, los novios, esposos, y familias festejando este dia. Luego los cohetes empezaron ya era año nuevo.

…

Arizona decidió mejor despedirse-"deténgase, tengo un lugar donde ir"

"no haga caso chofer siga" se volteo a su hija-" Arizona es tarde"

"prometo que no me tardare solo tengo que dar los guantes y ya"

"no Arizona, no importa luego los envías por correo " el chofer se detuvo

"que pasa chofer?" dijo Barbara.

"hay trafico por la fiesta"

"lo que me faltaba"

Arizona vio que se detenia y salió corriendo del coche-" Arizona adonde vas"

Arizona no escucho y corrió, su mamá detrás de ella-" de tente Arizona"

Arizona no escuchaba, iba a cruzar una calle cuando un coche choco con Arizona, antes de eso ella grito "¡ CALLIIIIIIIIIIE!"

…

Callie volteo como si sintiera que le hablaban, pero no era nada. Decidió irse, tomo un camión y solo tenia una cara a punto de llorar, el camión paso por el accidente, pero Callie no puso atención ni siquiera vio que pasaba.

…

Era el dia de clases, Callie no pudo comunicarse con Arizona, ese dia Callie tomo también el autobús tarde esperando ver a Arizona , pero no estaba, solo se sentó en su lugar favorito.

…

Mark y todos los demás llegaron temprano, para ver como decirle a Callie que Arizona había muerto.

…

Callie estaba subiendo las escaleras murmurando _" mmm y se le digo, te estuve esperando muy tarde" "o tuviste un problema por que me tuviste muy preocupada. _Entro al salón y busco a Arizona pero no llegaba. Luego se percato que muchos estaban tristes y mirándola, además Lauren lloraba mucho- "que paso Chicos" dijo Callie.

" Callie toma asiento" dijo Mark-" no son buenas noticias"

En eso entro el profesor, todos tomaron asiento.

"bueno como todos saben, la señorita Arizona Robbins ha fallecido por un accidente de trafico el 31 de Diciembre en la noche."

Callie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se levando –"eso no es cierto" y salió corriendo del salón.

"Callie!" grito Mark parándose y dirigiéndose a Callie, pero Owen lo detuvo.

…

Callie caminaba vagando, con lágrimas en los ojos, fue al parque donde se la pasaron tan bien. Como le sonrió por primera vez, todo, se le vino de un golpe, fue tan duro. Cuando tomo su mano, cuando la beso, cuando escucho esa canción la primera vez, todo era tan triste todo.

…

Caminaba de regreso a casa cuando Mark y los otros se acercaron a ella. _" hemos decidido hacer una despedidia en el lago, quieres veni" dijo Mark triste viendo como los ojos de Callie parecían tristes y rojos.

" ok".

…

Hicieron un barquito con unas flores y una bela. La dejaron ir en el rio viendo como se desvanecía mientras Owen decía una palabras-"_ esto lo hacemos como una manera de despedirnos de una gran persona, gracias por estar con nosotros."_

Lauren se volteo a ver a Callie, le dio una cachetada," por tu culpa esta muerto, sino hubiesen tenido esta tonta cita… tu lo mataste" Owen la agarro.

"es mi culpa" dijo Callie, Mark se acerco a ella. –" esto no es tu culpa".

…

**Nota. Siguiente FF, comienza la segunda parte, Arizona ha muerto y como dije despues de eso comenzaría la siguiente fase, no se si dejarlos como doctores, pero creo que lo hare. Y aparece Ashley Brown-**


	5. Chapter 5

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Personajes.

Callie: dulce, amable, siempre alegre. Cuando muere Arizona es triste, no sonríe al menos para fingir, le da gusto a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Ashley Bronw. Segunda parte, alegre, amable, inteligente y codiciada.

Mark. Enamorado de Callie, el es amable, sonriente pero celoso de Arizona por que Callie la prefiere… segunda parte el es feliz, pero como Callie es triste el también lo es en el fondo, empieza a chantajearla.

La segunda parte comenzara después de la muerte de Arizona.

Capitulo V. segunda parte.

Han pasado 10 años.

Callie Torres es jefe de departamento de ortopedia. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando entro Cristina a su oficina.

-"todavía sigues aquí, deberías ya estar arreglándote"

Callie levanto la vista, con una sonrisa, solo que esta se veía con tristeza, y sus ojos apagados-" son las 6, tengo que estar ahí hasta las 8"

"si pero es un día importante, tu compromiso con Mark y todavía tienes que arreglarte"

"bueno voy para eso, pero termino de firmar los papeles y salgo volando para eso"

"espero que te vayas en tu coche, vas a llegar tarde si tomas el autobús"

"sabes que solo lo compre por que Mark y mi mamá insistieron, pero no me gusta usarlo, además no tengo ganas de conducir"

"como quieras pero ya vete, no quiero que se te haga tarde"

"bien" dijo Callie sonriéndole. Por lo menos seguía siendo amable. Cristina abrió la puerta y entro karev.

"hola Karev" dijeron ambas

"hola, Callie dice Mark que no llegues tarde, asi que apurate"

"ya estoy en eso, nos vemos en la ceremonia Karev y Cristina"

"hay nos vemos" cerrando la puerta.

…

Eran las 6:30 cuando Callie salió corriendo rumbo a la estética, solo le faltaba el peinado, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, con abrigo blanco. Desde hace 10 años siempre tenia algo blanco, y ahora que era su compromiso prefería llevar este abrigo.

Miro el reloj y vio que llegaba tarde a su cita _rayos espero que el autobús pase rápido. _Cuando vio el autobús se detuvo, ella subió, pago y se dirigió al mismo lugar de siempre, atrás, ventanilla derecha. Se sento y comenzó a ver el paisajes, bueno arboles, casas, puestos, edificios, luego de un rato volteo para el asiento de a lado, _por Dios Callie, ella murió hace 10 años, no la volverás a ver, olvídalo._ Dijo mientras se voltea para ver que ya llegaron, pide la parada y baja corriendo.

Volvió a ver su reloj _ya son las 6 y 45 esta bien tengo tiempo. _camino un rato y se detuvo frente a una estética.

"la estavamos esperando señorita"

"si, lo siento por la tardanza"

"no se preocupe, pase por aquí"

…

Mark ya estaba en el salón donde el pediría a Callie matrimonio, eran las 7 y 40. El vio como su madre y padre llegaban juntos.

"hijo estas seguro de quererte casar con ella, todavía puedes hacerte para atrás, que sea rica…" dijo su madre.

"mamá, ella es la mujer de mi vida, no me caso con ella por el dinero"

"tiene razón Mark , Silvia el tiene derecho de hacer su vida, además el es uno de los mejores médicos plásticos del país"

"tienes razón" dijo Silvia, mientras se metía al salón. Y su padre detrás de ella.

No paso mucho cuando todos sus amigos aparecieron. "hola Mark"

"hola chicos, entren, no tarda en empezar"

"y Callie, ya llego?" pregunto Cristina.

"no, todavía no"

"espero que no tarde"

"yo también" mientras todos los demás se metían al salón.

Eran las 7:55 y apareció la mamá de Callie. "Mark, mi hija ya llego"

"no señora, pero ya no tarda"

"eso espero"

…

Callie salió de la estética y se dirigía aprisa a la ceremonia, entoces empezó a sonar su celular. Lo saco del bolso-"bueno?"

"Callie ya son las 8, por que no llegas"

"Mark, ya voy en camino en 5 minutos llego" colgando el celular, lo iba a meter a su bolso pero alzo la vista para ver una chica parecida a Arizona, Callie se quedo viéndola, no podía ni moverse, al ver que desaparecía de su vista comenzó a seguirla y dejo caer su celular no, pensaba en nada mas que seguirla, tanto que no pensó que hoy era el dia mas feliz de su vida.

Camino por varias calles siguiéndola, pero esta era diferente tenia el pelo rubio, utilizaba lentes y era un poco mas alta, aun asi no le importo, vio como cruzo una calle, y esta alzo los ojos al cielo pareciera que le gustaba ver mucho la nieve caer, dio una gran sonrisa y siguió caminando, Callie iba a cruzar la calle pero un coche se lo impido, cuando el coche se quito ya no se veía la persona, Callie no le importo y siguió caminando, pero buscándola frenéticamente.

…

"Mark ya son las 9, ella no vendrá" dijo Silvia.

"No mamá ella vendrá, yo lo se"

"ya la llamaste" dijo Lucia.

"lo intento, pero no lo contesta"

"ella siempre llega tarde pero no tanto" dijo Meredith.

"lo se, que tal si algo le paso" dijo Mark

"no ella esta bien, de seguro tuvo algo que atender" dijo Owen tratando de calmarlo.

"pero ella no esta en el hospital, además que puede ser mas importante que nuestro dia de compromiso" dijo Mark.

" lo sentimos mucho pero mañana es un dia difícil, tenemos que irnos" dijo Karev"

"esta bien, yo me quedo, gracias por venir" todos se despidieron y dejaron solo a Mark, junto a su padre, madre y la mamá de Callie.

…

Callie no encontró a la mujer, _en que pensabas Callie, Arizona murió, ella no es Arizona, mejor vete a tu fecha" _miro el reloj _ho por Dios ya son las 9:10. _Ella se dirigió corriendo al salón, su peinado se deshizo por la nieve, entro al salón donde estaba solo su mamá, los padres de Mark y Mark.

"yo lo siento, no quise llegar tarde "dijo algo triste, y viendo al suelo.

"mejor debiste decir que no quieres casarte" dijo Silvia enojada.

"mamá, ella vino, eso es lo que importa" tomando la mano de Callie.

"hija… por que no llegaste temprano?" pregunto la mamá de Callie

"yo" pero bajo la cabeza, no podía decir que estaba buscando a un fantasma.

"no tienes que contestar, Callie no importa, luego vemos como volver a hacer esto"

Callie solo asintió-"yo pido disculpas por mi hija, lo siento mucho" dijo Lucia.

"no se preocupe, esto pone tan nervioso a cualquiera, no hay problema" dijo Erick. Para que su esposa o hablara, era claro que la única persona que no quería que Mark se casara con Callie era ella.

…

Al día siguiente. "Callie, nos vemos a las 11 en el restaurante de enfrente" dijo Owen.

"Para que?"

"Lauren regreso a Seattle, y quiere vernos antes de que trabaje aquí"

"no me esperaba, ahí estaré"

"bien, no llegues tarde, además dice que nos tiene una sorpresa"

"me sorprende, bien no llegare tarde." dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

…

Callie llego a la hora estipulada, ahí estaba ya, Mark, Owen, Derek, Karev, Cristina y Meredith. Tomo asiento y tuvieron una platica, nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, nadie quería incomodar. Todo era como antes.

"hola chicos" dijo una voz de mujer, todos se voltearon.

"hola Lauren, tanto tiempo" dijo Mark, luego Lauren abrazo a todos.

"si ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya que no pude estar en el compromiso de ustedes" señalando a Mark y Callie, estos solo dieron una sonrisa tímida. –"quiero festejarlo aquí con ustedes"

"ok, y cual es la sorpresa" dijo Mark tratando de desviar el comentario.

"oh, bueno ya lo verán, como pista, es una mujer"

"ya conseguiste a alguien, pensé que nunca lo harías" dijo Karev.

"muy chistoso, pero les sorprenderá, ahora, enseñame el anillo Callie"

"este, yo lo tengo, es que ayer tuvimos un percance, todavía no nos hemos comprometido" dijo Mark viendo que Callie no quería contesta, Callie solo hizo una vez mas su sonrisa falsa, triste y tímida.

"entonces no me he perdido de nada" dijo Lauren mientras que una mujer aparecía en el restaurante –"disculpen" se levanto, mientras todos voltearon a ver quien era, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era casi la replica exacta de Arizona.

Callie no podía creer lo que veía, era la misma persona que vio ayer por la noche, la razón que todavía no este comprometida formalmente.

Lauren se acerco con la mujer a la mesa.

"les presento a mi novia, Ashley Brown"

"es un placer conocerlos" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa y saludando a todos, era tan simpática, amble y bonita.

Todos la saludaron, y al terminar de saludarla-"bueno disculpen tengo cosas que hacer, me tengo que mudar, fue un placer" dijo mientras le dio un beso a la mejilla de Lauren y salió del lugar.

"que les parece? Es idéntica no?"

"donde la conociste?" dijo Callie apresuradamente

"en Francia y… no le digan nada, no quiero que se sienta mal" viendo especialmente a Callie-"bueno bye, mañana los veo en el trabajo"

Todos voltearon a ver como Callie se veía tan triste, al notarlos-"estoy bien"

…

Al dia siguiente-" mmm… esta nueva pediatra quiere que vaya a ver un caso con ella, y que lleve una idea" dijo mientras estudiaba el caso.

"bueno y ya la conociste" dijo Addison.

"no, pero es un poco exigente, ya le he dado algunas ideas y me las rechaza, hoy a lo mejor la veo, ya están poniendo su oficina" dijo sonriendo.

"pues bien, dime como es, luego nos vemos" dijo mientras salía dela oficina. Addison era ahora su mejor amiga, nunca le reprocho algo, y siempre la apoyo, la conoció en la facultad de medicina.

…

Callie se dirigió al departamento de pediatría, pero solo vio cajas llegando, luego vio a una mujer –"disculpe la nueva jefa de Pediatría?"

"ella llega mañana, ahora están acomodando su oficina, yo soy Teddy, la nueva jefe de caridologia, y tu?"

"soy Callie, jefe de Ortopedia"

"asi, ella me dijo que ha estado regresando tus ideas para la niña, disculpala , ella es muy controladora, todo a la perfección"

En ese momento paso un señor con un cuadro pero de rompecabezas, las dos se le quedaron viendo -·"no se por que le gusta hacer esas cosas, solo se pueden hacer una vez y ya, puede ser por que quería ser arquitecta, pero bueno… mejor ven mañana"

"si, gracias" salió del lugar. Estaba caminado cuando sintió que piso algo, vio y era una parte del rompecabezas, la alzo y metió en su bata.

…

Al dia siguiente, Callie fue temprano al departamento de pediatría.

"ya llego la Doctora"

"si, esperala en la oficina, dijo que pasara, no tarda"

"gracias" entro a la oficina, todo era moderno, los muebles, los cuadros, y la computadora, era acogedor, luego volteo y vio el rompecabezas incompleto, se acordó que tenia la pieza faltante, la saco de la bata y lo puso se quedo ahí viendo, cuando la nueva pediatra entro.

Callie volteo a verla-"yo solo…"

"tu eres Callie, en el restaurante, amiga de Lauren"

"si, no sabia que usted igual fuera…"

"medico si, yo quería otra carrera pero al fin escogí esto… por favor toma asiento" dijo con una sonrisa, esto casi helo a Callie, ella tomo el asiento.

Ashley empezó a ver la nueva idea de cómo reparar los huesos de una niña que sufrió de cáncer de huesos, asi que quería lo posible para que esto no le impidiera hacer las actividades de una persona de su edad, no era una niña en si casi ya cumplía los 13-"si hubiese sabido que era usted no seria tan dura, lo siento" dijo Ashley.

Ashley siguió viendo la neuva idea, Callie no dejaba de verla, _es mas alta, pelo rubio, con lentes, y su mirada brilla, sonriente, amable con todo el mundo, pero se parece tanto a ella_, ella empezó a sentirse mal, y derramo unas lagrimas.

Ashley volteo a verla-" te encuentras bien?"

"si, yo… lo siento" se levanto Callie y salió del lugar.

…

Callie estaba en su oficina tratándose de calmar cuando entro Meredith "dice Mark que pongas la radio en la estación de Musica Clasica"

"ok, gracias por avisar"

Meredith se fue del lugar, Callie prendió la radio que tenia, ya que Callie empezó a tener un gusto por este tipo de música, y Mark extrañaba la radio, este decidió hacerse socio con un amigo para tener este tipo de música, en si Callie sabia que lo hizo mas por ella que por él.

Callie prendió la radio y escucho algo que Mark estaba en la radio, de todos los cirujanos Mark era el que mas tiempo tenia para hacer esto.

" _bien la siguiente canción es pera una pesona muy importante para mi, ella es mi novia y mejor amiga Callie Torres" _ todo el hospital también escuchaba esta radio ya que en las cirugías servia para que todo fuera relajado, y ahora lo estaban escuchando.

"_y te dejo esta canción con todo mi amor Callie"_

_Es mi sueño al girar de la almohada verme_

_En la fortuna de amanecer a tu lado_

_Es tu presencia en mi _

_Que siempre llevare_

Callie comenzó a llorar, esta canción la escuchaba siempre desde que Arizona murió, era una canción que también dejo que muchos compañeros la escuchara ya que donde iba la ponía, y Mark nunca supo la historia de esta, además Callie la dejo de escuchar cuando entro a la facultad de medicina, ya que no tenia tiempo para esto. Callie la escucho toda. Terminado por llorar.

"_bueno se que te gusta mucho esta canción Callie, gracias por ser mi novia" _dijo Mark. Callie apago la radio. Ahora solo quería estar sola.

…

Al dia siguiente Callie fue una vez mas al departamento de pediatría, toco la puerta –"_adelante" _

Callie entro-"yo siento por lo de ayer"

Ashley con una sonrisa-"no importa"

Callie se sentó y después Ashley –" creo que es muy bueno tu novio, esa canción es muy bonita nunca la había escuchado" dijo con una sonrisa.

"si bueno, el es socio de una radio"

"ok… hora de trabajar"

Las dos se pusieron desacuerdo para opera a esta niña. Aunque Callie seguía sintiendo algo más por Ashley.

…

**Nota. Al parecer seguiré publicando de esta manera, rápido y no solo fines de semana: ) según creo y hoy he tenido buenas noticias. Pero como sea, gracias por leer. **

**NOTA 2: BIEN EL DORAMA SE LLAMA SONATA DE INVIERNO, SI LA VEN PUEDEN VER COMO REALMENTE ES EL CAMBIO DE CALLIE QUE EN EL DORAMA SERIA JU-JING. ARIZONA SERIA JUN-SANG. MARK SERIA SANG- HYUK. Y LAS CANCIONES QUE APARESCEN SON DEL MISMO DORAMA, SOLO QUE TRADUCION AL ESPAÑOL, VERE SI METO CANCIONES DE OTROS. Y COMO DIJE SI LO VEN VERAN COMO ES LA TRANSFORMACION DE CADA UNO, COMO NO ME ACUERDO MUCHO DEL DORAMA SERA UN POCO DIFRERENTE.**


	6. Chapter 6

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Capitulo Vl.

Era sábado por la mañana, Callie estaba en su oficina viendo detalles de algunos pacientes, cuando tocaron la puerta

"pase"

Mark entro con una sonrisa-"hey… venia a invitarte a un lugar que hace tiempo no veías, asi que…?

Callie enserio no quería salir a ningún lugar, pero era Mark "no se, el jefe…"

"por el no hay problema, el nos dio permiso ya, solo por un par de horas, asi que vámonos" con una sonrisa.

Callie asintió y se fue con Mark. Subieron al coche de Mark, 30 minutos depues –"adonde vamos Mark?"

"solo espera, ya mero llegamos"

5 minutos mas tarde bajaron en la preparatoria, donde pasaron cosas maravillosas para los dos. "que hacemos aquí?

"bueno es un hermoso lugar, y no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos asi que, aquí estamos" se encontraban en el patio de la escuela caminando.

" _esos dos enamorados que están caminando, pongan atención…" _ los dos se detuvieron "_ bueno soy Karev, y damos gracias a la escuela por dejarnos estar aquí para festejar el compromiso entre ustedes dos, asi que que esperas Mark saca el anillo, y luego… y luego hagan lo que quieran" _dejo de hablar

"Callie" mientras sacaba la caja donde estaba dos anillos-" gracias por haberme dejado concocerte, y estoy muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado" saco un anillo de la caja.

"Mark" con una sonrisa, ella sabia que Mark la quería mucho y esto la hacia feliz un poco, Mark le puso el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo, Callie tomo el otro y lo coloco en el dedo de Mark. Dándose un beso timido.

"y nunca olvides… siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo Mark con una leve sonrisa.

…

Callie estaba caminando por el pasillo del hospital cuando fue jalada por Lauren y llevada a una habitación.

"Callie has estado pasando mucho tiempo con mi novia"

Callie no sabia a que llevaba esto-" por una operación… dime que sabes de ella por favor?" tono suplicante.

"esperas que te diga que es Arizona, eso es lo que quieres que te diga?" con tono fuerte, al ver esto Lauren decidió calmarse, Callie no dijo nada. " disculpa por haber sido grosera… para ella no es justo que la compares, Arizona esta muerta, ella es Ashley no Arizona y no le digas nada, es muy buena y podría sentirse mal si se entera que se parece a tu antiguo amor y el mio"

Callie comenzó a sentirse mal, y sus ojos critalinos-" Callie estas bien?"

Callie se limpio las lagrimas-"estoy bien… tienes razón, Arizona esta muerta… y lo se… bueno ahora tengo que irme, disculpa" dijo cada palabra con gran dolor, y salió del cuarto.

…

Callie salió del hospital, estaba caminando cuando se topo con Mark en su coche, frente a su departamento.

"Callie, quieres ir a cenar?"

Callie un poco triste, pero fingiendo-" si… que haces a qui?, Cristina esta adentro"

"quería pasar tiempo contigo" los dos se dirigieron a un restaurante

"ha sido un dia muy agetreado, pero muy bonito, sabes he estado esperando tanto por este dia… no te ves muy bien espero que no sea por Ashley, se que te ha estado fastiando un poco con unas operaciones, pero no tiene derecho a hacerte sentir mal" dijo Mark pero sabia que era por el parecido con Arizona.

Callie no puso mucha atención solo recordaba lo que había hablado con Lauren.

…

Días mas tarde todos los jefes de departamento fueron llamados a una junta.

"como saben en esta época del año hay muchos accidentes y enfermos, asi que necesitamos que Callie y Ashley se vayan al hospital que se encuentra cerca del bosque, ya que se necesita una manita en ese lugar, se quedaran ahí hasta terminar esta época del año, y son dos horas de viaje" dijo Webber.

Callie volteo a ver a Ashley-"por mi será un placer señor" dijo Ashley sonriendo.

"para ti Callie?" al ver que no contestaba y se veía un poco triste "eres una de las mejores y lo sabes Dr. Torres"

"si jefe" dijo sin mas.

"bien también irán Addison y Teddy"

"ok" dijeron ambas

"yo quiero ir" dijo Mark.

"lo sentimos Mark, pero no se te es necesario en el hospital de allá, tu te quedas" Mark solo asintió.

"pero yo puedo ir" dijo Lauren-" soy buena con los niños"

"te quedas de remplazo de Ashley" también solo tubo que asentir.

"ahora tienen que planifica como hacer esto Ashley y Callie, puesto que necesito un informe de sus pacientes y dejárselos, lo quiero mañana por la noche a mas tardar ya que salen pasado mañana… y una cosa mas es probable que se les llame si hay una emergencia traten de estar al pendiente y dejar al hospital en bien, Teddy y Addison se van dentro de tres días"

Todos salieron de la oficina.

…

"Dr. Torres puede ayudarme con el informe de mis pacientes"

Callie volteo a ver a Ashley-" es que algunos necesitan una ortopedista" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"si, esta bien" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"genial, la espero en mi oficina, si no es mucha molestia"

"claro, la veo dentro de dos horas"

…

" y asi quedan los informes" dijo Callie –" tiene alguna duda?" guardando su distancia, pues al estar a solas con Ashley le provocaba incomodidad, tristeza y ganas de llorar.

"siempre trabajas asi, como si todo estuviese de memoria" mirándola.

"tiene una duda?" tratando de evitar su mirada.

"te caigo mal?" no contesto Callie-" por que bueno prefería que no, ya que por lo que se trabajaremos muy de cerca y mas cuando estemos alla"

"disculpe si la hice sentir asi"

Ashley se levanto –" se que nos llevaremos bien en el futuro, quieres cenar?"

"no, voy a dejar mi informe, hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana" dijo Ashley con una gran sonrisa.

…

Callie dejo su informe y luego salió del hospital donde ya la esperaba Mark para ir a cenar. Ashley salió y vio como Callie se iba con Mark.

…

Ashley fue con Lauren después para pasar un tiempo con ella antes de irse. Ya que abria ocasiones en que regresara a la ciudad y otras en las que se quedara, el plan tanto de Callie y Ashley era irse y regresar.

…

Callie estaba esperando el camión pues seguía siendo necia en utilizar su coche. Ashley iba pasando cuando vio a Callie. Bajo del coche y se dirigió a ella.

" por que estas aquí?" pregunto Ashley.

Callie volteo a verla-"espero el autobús"

"pero tienes coche según tengo entendido"

"no me gusta usarlo"

"bien te llevo" se dirigió al autobús y abrió la puerta para que Callie subiera-"así no tendrás que gastar dinero ni conducir, solo relajarte" con una sonrisa. Callie solo suspiro y entro, se dio cuenta que se le aria mas tarde.

Al ver que nadie hablaba Ashley comenzó –" nieva mucho por aquí, no te gusta?"

Callie no contesto." Bueno es bonito y magnifico"

"si me gusta" dijo algo molesta.

Ashley volteo a ver su anillo de compromiso-"si te vas a casar por que te ves tan triste?"

"no lo estoy"

"ok, ok, solo no te enojes, pareces ser una persona muy honestad, amable, linda pero aun asi tan triste"

"no quiero hablar"

"tengo razón, me caes bien" le dio una sonrisa

Callie solo se quedo callada.

…

Las dos llegaron al hospital, donde todo parecía muy tranquilo, además de que estaban cerca del lugar donde esquiaban, los típicos juegos de invierno.

"hola" dijo una mujer-" ustedes deben ser los doctores de la ciudad"

"si gusto en conocerla" dijo Ashley mientras extendía la mano para saludarla

"lo mismo digo" dijo Callie.

"bueno ahora no hay pacientes, asi que pueden irse a divertir, se le llamara si llega algún caso"

"esta bien" contestaron ambas. Mientras que la señorita se metía al hospital.

"bien si todo sigue asi, tendremos vacaciones" dijo Ashley con una gran sonrisa.-" adonde quieres ir?... por que yo quiero ver el paisaje"

"creo que igual"

"entonces vamos"

…

Ashley fue a comprar algo de café. Callie estaba afuera tomando fotografías ya que le gustaba después de un rato sintió mucho frio, Ashley vio esto.

"toma" Callie tomo el vaso con café –" tienes un poco de frio verdad?"

"no yo…" Ashley le puso un sueter

"bien ahora mejor"

"no es necesario"

"bueno, no te preocupes por eso, asi que sigamos"

Callie veía como se divertía Ashley con otros turistas que estaban ahí, esto le gustaba aunque no se daba cuenta muy bien de por que? Todo parecía en cámara lenta para ella mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una canción.

_Mi memoria recuerda _

_Cada momento que pase contigo_

_Cuando cierro los ojos _

_Puedo ver cada instante_

_Que pasamos juntos_

_Ahora estas lejos donde no puedo alcanzarte._

_Ni siquiera me dijiste_

_Que me querías_

_Ni que te esperara._

Empezó a tomarle fotos sin darse cuenta, mientras Ashley se divertía, despues de unos minutos Ashley saco un cigarro y empezó a fumar, esto le recordó a Callie como fumaba Arizona, Callie le iba a sacar una foto, pero Ashley volteo con una sonrisa.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono de Callie, esta contesto-" bueno?"

"vendrás hoy o te quedaras?" pregunto Mark

"si sigue todo como ahora si, no hay pacientes"

"bueno de todas maneras ire a comer con Derek y los otros chicos"

"ok, te llamo cuando llegue a la ciudad" colgó el teléfono y vio que Ashley se le acercaba.

"oye a donde quieres ir ahora?"

" no se, solo quiero caminar un rato donde no estén muchas personas"

"ok"

Las dos caminaron por una calle donde habían casas antiguas, Callie no dejaba de mirarlas.

"que tipo de casas te gustan?"

"por?"

"bueno es que ves mucho las casas de aquí"

"bueno siempre he querido tener una casa de dos pisos, con un gran patio… pero donde este la persona que amo, ese lugar será mi hogar, mi casa y mi vida, la que pueda construir en el lugar del otro" dijo Callie tranquilamente.

Ashley le gusto la respuesta, se quedo viéndola felizmente no era como Lauren que quería una mansión, esto le agradaba.

…

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y no tuvieron llamada alguna de un accidente o un paciente, Ashley estaba caminando delante de Callie, y dejaba huellas en la nieve Callie caminaba sobre estas huella que dejaba Ashley.

…

_Flashback hace 10 años._

_Callie caminaba enfrente de Arizona, y esta pisaba las huellas de Callie, Callie se dio vuelta y vio lo que estaba haciendo Arizona._

"_¿Qué haces?" Pregunto feliz a Arizona_

"_piso tus huellas"_

"_por?"_

"_es para acordarme de ti" despues los comenzaron a pisar sus huellas._

…

Callie seguía pisando las huellas de Ashley sin darse cuenta, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña donde no había mucha luz.

"hace mucho frio, dejame ver que puedo hacer" dijo Asheley. Mientras que Callie veía la cabaña.

Ashley hizo una pequeña fogata-"acércate aquí, para que se te quite el frio" despues de unos cuantos ruegos Callie se dirigió a sentarse cerca del fuego.

"mis zapatos están mojados, pase me los tuyos hay que secarlos"

Callie se quito sus zapatos y se Ashley los tomos poniéndolos cerca del fuego.

Callie tuvo un recurdo.

…

_Flashback hace 10 años._

_A Callie se le cayo el zapato por tratar de bajarse de la barda, Arizona se dio cuenta y le puso el zapato, luego ayudo a bajarla para poder entrar a clases antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta._

…

Callie no aguanto y empezó hacer preguntas-"donde estudiaste el bachillerato?, dígame a que colegio asistió? Usted si estudio en Inglaterra, es eso verdad?

Ashley primero se sorprendió, pero luego con una sonrisa por el logro de que le hablara dio una sonrisa-" si yo estudie alla"

"nunca antes ha vivido en USA… quítese los lentes por favor quíteselos" acercándose a Ashley pero esta retrocedió

"por que cuando estas conmigo te comportas tan diferente y rara" dijo Ashley. En eso tocaron la puerta, Ashley abrió y vio a Lauren que comenzó a abrazarla.

"que haces aquí?"con una sonrisa.

"pues bien por ti"

"bien, vámonos Callie" Callie se levanto y se fue con ellos.

…

Ashley estaba con Lauren tomando algo de café. –"como era Callie antes?"

Lauren no esperaba este tipo de platica-"mmm, por que preguntas?"

"bueno ella parece triste, no se ve feliz y conmigo siempre es diferente"

"ahhh, bueno a lo mejor solo quiere tu atención"

Ashley se le quedo viendo-"entonces tengo suerte no, una persona como ella interesada en mi, inteligente, linda amable"

Lauren le dio un golpe-"solo estaba bromeando".

…

Mark estaba con Addison y Derek.

"crees que Callie llegue hoy?"

"puede, que no le llamaste?" pregunto Addison.

"si pero dijo que me llamaría cuando regresara"

"no te preocupes deseguro no tarda" dijo Derek.

"sabes Callie esta deprimida, a las mujeres les gusta ir a dar paseos, charlar, ir al cine cosas romanticas y parece que has dejado de hacer eso y otras personas pueden dárselo, y la puedes perder" dijo Addison.

Mark y Derek no dijeron nada. Pero Mark por alguna razón pensó si esa persona podría ser Ashley.

…

Callie salió de su departamento para encontrarse con Mark sentado en el suelo borracho.

"Mark por que tomaste?" preocupada.

"no fue tanto, como estuvo tu dia?"

"bien"

"estuviste con Ashley trabajando verdad?" algo triste

Callie no quería contestar " no hoy no hubo trabajo solo reconocimos el lugar"

Esto lastimo mucho a Mark-"quieres ir al cine Callie?"

Callie se sintió forzada a decir "si, esta bien"

" eso es genial, es una cita".

…

Mark paso al dia siguiente por Callie ya que ese dia era libre de los dos. Bueno por lo menos en la tarde. Mark y Callie buscaron por todos lados para ver la película que quería Callie pero todo estaba saturado.

"que tal si vamos a un bar?" pregunto Mark

"si, esta bien" dando una sonrisa tímida.

…

El bar era elegante. Mark y Callie estaban hablando y de fondo tenia la canción _and i love her _de los Beatles versión instrumental. Despues de hablar del trabajo que tuvieron cada uno en su hospital Mark decidió cambiar el tema.

"prometo Callie que pasare mas tiempo contigo, siento que hace tiempo no hemos tenido una cita"

"yo igual, Mark" no tan segura

"entonces pasaremos mas tiempo" mientras le tocaba las manos a Callie.

…

Mark estaba conduciendo cuando se percato que Callie se veía triste, el se detuvo.

"te pasa algo Callie?"

"no Mark, me siento bien" pensando que pasario si se enterara de que se quedo a solas con Ashley en un cabaña, que tampoco entendía por que se preocupaba de eso, las dos eran mujeres al fin acabo.

"desde que Ashley llego, tu has estado mal, si te hace algo dime yo…"

"Mark ella no me ha hecho nada"

"pero te ves triste"

"yo solo estoy cansada, eso es todo" dijo fingiendo un sonrisa que ya se hacia habitual.

…

Al dia siguiente Mark estaba sentado escuchando la esticion de radio cuando Lauren toco la puerta. _"pase"_

Lauren entro –" Hola Mark"

"hola que haces aquí"

"bueno es que ayer Callie no se veía muy bien y ya que soy su amiga me preocupo de ella, además si veia mal despues de…"

En eso sono el teléfono de Mark el contesto-" hola Callie… si nos vemos a las 7… en el restaurante de enfrene, ok ahí nos vemos" Mark se volteo pero Lauren se había ido ya.

…

Cuando Mark entro al restaurante Callie ya estaba ahí.

"te hice espera mucho?"

"no yo solo he estado aquí por unos minutos" dijo pensando lo que diría.

"bien de que quieres hablar?"

En eso apareció Lauren y Ashley juntas, luego se acercaron a ellos.

"hola buenas noches" dijo Ashley.

"ya estas mejor Callie, ayer cuando los encontré solas a ti y Ashley no te veías muy bien"

Mark se quedo helado volteando a ver a Callie, no entendía por que pero le dolía mucho.

…

**Nota. Se me olvido decir que Lauren seria Cherlin y Ashley seria **Min Hyung Lee.

Nota 2: este episodio es más parecido al original y al parecer serán asi los otros. Nunca pensé que seria difícil hacer que se parezca en escenas importantes. Como sea tratare que no sea idéntico o como ustedes gusten.

Nota 3: Lastimamente en este FF Callie sufrirá y demasiado, Lauren ira desapareciendo como novia de Ashley con el tiempo.

Nota 4: y mañana o el sábado espero ya actualizar el otro FF para los fans de CROWEN Y CALRZONA.


	7. Chapter 7

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama, gracias a Dios que no me acuerdo muy bien si no seria idéntico, así que es probable que les suene algunas escenas. Y cambie la personalidad de cada personaje.

Capitulo Vll

Lauren y Ashley decidieron sentarse a cenar con Mark y Callie, estos dos se sentían mal, sobre todo Callie cuando empezó a escuchar como se conocieron Lauren y Ashley.

_Fue en francia, yo me le quede viendo, luego la invite a cenar, todo fue tan especial_. Callie no quería escuchar nada, ella solo quería estar lejos, de pronto dejo de tomar atención en la cena, ni siquiera comió algo, estaba perdida pero ni ella sabia en que.

"cuando se casaran?" pregunto Lauren.

Mark se apresuro a contestar –" bueno eso no importa ahora, desde que estavamos en la universidad es como si estuviésemos casados, verdad? Dirigiéndose a Callie, esta dio un sonrisa fingida –"si claro"

Lauren solo veía como Callie estaba triste y esto le provocaba felicidad.

…

Se despieron, en el coche de Ashley , Lauren empezó a hablar-"no te preguntas por que no le dijo a Mark que estuviste a solas con Callie en la cabaña?"

"realmente no, es asunto de ellos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Lauren al ver que no le provocaba ningún cambio sobre Callie-" sabes que ella siempre me copiaba en mi forma de vestir y gustos"

Ashley solo se le quedo viendo-" no lo se"

"crees que miento… si es asi lo dejo por la paz"

…

Mark y Callie se dirigían al coche del primero, pero Mark no aguanto –" por que no me lo dijiste"

Callie se volteo a verlo-" estas molesto por lo de la cabaña?" con tono suplicante

"no, por que estas confundida, Ashley te recuerda a Arizona… y no me digas que nunca sentiste algo por Arizona que todos sabemos que si, y eso no me molestaba, lo que me molestaba era que no era yo de quien te interesaras y es lo que estas sintiendo por Ashley"

Callie no contesto, Mark subió al coche.

…

Al llegar frente al departamento de Callie, Mark se detuvo y Callie comenzó a hablar.

"tienes razón yo sentía algo por ella… cuando vi a Ashley me recordó tanto a ella, y cada vez que la veo siento cosas contradictorias, me hace triste y feliz al mismo tiempo… es solo que no puedo superarlo"

Mark escucho todo-"yo lo se… y se que es difícil todo esto" dándole un abrazo a Callie

…

Al siguiente dia en la madrugada antes de que Callie saliera rumbo al hospital se topo con Lauren esperándola.

"toma" le dio un café, Callie lo tomo

"que haces aquí?" con sonrisa timida.

"solo quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer en la noche, no era mi intención pero no sabia que Mark no sabia lo de …"

"esta bien, no importa ahora me tengo que ir, adiós" dejando a Lauren ahí, pero claro Lauren cada dia lograba mas algo para favor de ella.

…

Callie estaba con todos sus amigos en un bar, ella solo bebía soda ya que no le gustaba beber algo con alcohol, de echo nunca lo hizo. Despues de un rato Meredith estando muy borracha –" Callie deberías dejar de pasar mas tiempo con Ashley, Mark no se merece nada de eso"

Derek le dio un codazo pero esta siguió-" en serio Callie, Mark te ama con todo su corazón" minutos despues la zacaron y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Mark caminaba junto con Callie-"ella no debía decir eso Callie"

"no importa Mark" en eso Mark vio un barandal y subió de un brinco-" te acurdas Callie cuando eras niña subias y bajabas de un brinco… yo solo quería saber que se siente" mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio

"y que se siente?"

"soledad, no tiene ni una mano que te ayude… cuando era niño yo quería sostener tu mano" bajando del barandal "y nunca dejarte sola"

…

Ashley estaba ya en su oficina del aquel hospital que tenia que estar ahí hasta que se acabara el invierno o los turistas dejaran de llagar. Luego sono la puerta _"adelante"_

Era Teddy –"hola"

"hola, apenas comensaste verdad?"

"se puede decir que si… y vengo para decirte que mañana estamos invitados en el aniversario del parque de juegos de invierno"

"me sorprende… no será para que estemos ahí en caso de emergencia"

"puede, pero no creo que pase algo asi, ya sabes es de gala"

"bueno… Callie ya sabe?"

"no lo se, preguntale" preguntándose si Ashley ya abrió los ojos de que Callie le convenia mas que Lauren.

"bueno"

…

Callie acababa de hacer tres operaciones en dos niños y un adulto, ese habia sido su trabajo por el dia de hoy cuando apareció Ashley.

"hey Callie?"

Callie no sabia como sentirse-"hola" dijo tímidamente.

"vas a ir mañana al aniversario del parque?" dijo sonriendo

"bueno, no se, no me gusta lo de la ropa formal y no tengo"

"eso no importa cualquier cosas te quedaría bien" dijo sonriendo.

…

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Ashley llego a la casa de Lauren. Antes de bajar del coche encontró el sueter que le presto a Callie el dia que comenzaron a ir al hospital. Vio lo que habia en las bolsas y encontró los rollos de la cámara, los tomo y metió en su sueter.

Entro a la casa.

"hey no te esperaba" dijo Lauren

"bueno, te vengo a invitar mañana al aniversario del parque donde trabajo"

"oh eso es genial" dijo sonriendo.

"bueno y quiero que te pongas esto" le dio un collar pero muy sencillo-" quiero que lo hagas por mi"

"si claro" poco convencida.

…

"Mark mañana hay un evento quieres venir?"dijo Callie por el teléfono.

"si, pero llegare tarde"

"ok, te espero en el salón que se encuentra cerca del parque"

"ok" colgó. Luego se volteo para ver a Cristina-"no tengo que ponerme"

"por que no le pides algo a Lauren, ella le gusta vestirse asi"

"tienes razón la veo mañana"

…

Callie estaba en el departamento de Lauren.

"asi que quieres que te preste un vestido de gala" dijo Lauren con un tono amable.

"si no es mucha molestia"

"claro que no, es mas te lo regalare" se levanto y busco un vestido que sabia que Lauren le gustaba y tomo el collar que le ragalo.-" este te quedar bien y con este collar se ve genial"

"esta segura"

"claro, te veras bien" Callie los tomo y salió del lugar.

…

En la noche a la hora de la ceremonia, Lauren llego con Ashley. Lauren vestia un vestido negro y zapatillas bajas, se veía bien, Ashley uno rojo mas sencillo que Lauren y zapatillas un poco mas altas. Luego voltearon y vieron a Callie con el collar que Ashley le habia regalado a Lauren.

"yo te lo dije Ashley ella siempre quiere ser como yo, hasta le gustaban las mismas personas que ami"

"ya veo"

Callie no se percato de que ahí estaban los dos.

30 minutos despues –" Ashley ya me tengo que ir, mañana tengo una operación"

"yo me tengo que quedar por un rato mas, te puedes ir sola"

"si" las dos salieron del lugar para que Lauren tomara un taxi, antes de que llegara el taxi-" Ashley es probable que Callie te diga que te pareces a alguien"

"a quien?" preguntado con mucha curiosidad.

"a su primer amor" llego el taxi y se subió Lauren dejando a Ashley que segundos depues entro otra vez al salón, encontrándose con Callie. Pero esta estaba cogiando un poco pues se pego accidentalmente con una sillita.

"usted da muchas sopresas no es asi?" dijo Ashley un poco seria y enojada.

"de que habla?"

"te gusta copiar y tomar lo que no es tuyo" en eso Mark apareció.

"hey Callie" esta sonrio al ver a Mark, Ashley se volteo lo saludo y se fue.

"bien a qui estoy" viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Callie.

…

Dos días despues Ashley estaba en su oficina de su antiguo hospital viendo como iban sus pacientes ya que al dia siguiente se tendría que comenzar a quedar en el otro hospital ya que las tormentas se aproximaban y existían mas accidentes.

Una enfermera toco la puerta de su oficina, esta paso –"aquí están las fotos que mando a revelar"

"gracias" con esto la enfermera salió y Ashley procedió a ver el contenido.

Abrió el sobre y saco las fotos las primeras eran del paisaje y casas que se encontraban en aquel lugar… luego eran fotos de ella, eran casi 20 fotos de ella y empezó a recordar _" Callie solia gustarle las mismas personas que ami" …" la mejor casa es donde se construye en el corazón del otro" _Esta la habia dicho Callie, esto le parecía extraño, aparte de que recordó que el dia del aniversario Callie llevaba el vestido y collar de Lauren.

…

Addison estaba en la casa de Callie junto con su amigo Jackson que pertenecía al hospital del parque pero que tuvo que ir a la ciudad para hacer algunas cosas. Addison estaba checando las cartas del Tarot.

"ya deja de ver eso, da miedo" dijo Jackson.

"no son muy divertidas"

"como digas"

"que tal si vamos a beber algo a un bar, yo invito" dijo Addison.

"bien" dijo Callie y Jackson

…

Los tres estaban bebiendo, claro Callie no bebía, cuando Addison comenzó a sentirse muy borracha –"hay que jugar a la verdad"

"ok" dijo Jackson. Puso la botella vacia a dar vueltas le toco a Addison-"bien ahora hasta el fondo" Addison tomo hasta que no hubo nada en su vaso. Addison hizo girar la botella y esta vez le toco a Callie.

"pensé que nunca te tocaría, bien siempre he tenido un pregunta desde que te conocí… Mark ha sido tu único amor"

…

Teddy y Ashley llegaron al mismo Bar que Callie, pero ninguno se percato del otro.

"hay una chica que es rara"

"Ashley la rompe corazones tiene problemas, no me digas"

"no ella es mentirosa y se hace la sufrida"

"a lo mejor quiere sexo"

"no creo que sea eso." En ese instante Teddy vio a Callie-" no es esa Callie?" levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba Callie –"hola buenas noches"

"Teddy bienes tu sola"

"no vengo con Ashley" Callie y Ashley se quedaron viendo

…

"ahora que todos estamos juntos sigamos juando" dijo Addison.

"no Callie todavía no me contesta"

"oh vamos eso no es necesario que se conteste" dijo Addison

"que pregunta le hizo?" pregunto Ashley.

"bueno quien fue su primer amor?" dijo Jackson

Callie no quería responder y seguía asi.-"oh vamos es mejor que conteste Callie, si no tendrás que beber" dijo Teddy.

"y cual fue su primer amor Ashley?" pregunto Jackson

"no me acuerdo, vivo en el presente, es lo único que me importa" contesto mas como si se lo dijera a Callie,

"bien ya contesta" insistió Jackson.

"déjenla… de seguro tuvo demasiados amores"

Esto le dolió a Callie tomando un baso y bebiéndolo como agua. Ashley se sintió culpable.1 hora mas tarde todos estaban borrachos. Jakson, Addison y Teddy se fueron dejando a Callie y Ashley solos.

"usted cometería el error dos veces?" pregunto Callie.

"cometo errores pero nunca dos veces" contesto seria.

"ya veo… si usted supiera que debe dejar de ver a alguien pero luego siente que su mundo se pierde buscaría a esa persona?"

"no la haría"

"entiendo… por que se parece tanto, por que"

Ashley recordó lo que Lauren le dijo _es probable que Callie te diga que te pareces a alguien"_

"a quien?"

"a… mi primer amor, ella se parecía mucho a usted, ahora se que es mi primer amor, antes la tome como mi amiga, la extraño tanto"

Ashley se levanto-"es mejor que nos vayamos" Callie se levanto saliendo del Bar, Callie estaba tan borracha que Ashley tuvo que ser de apoyo.

Afuera en la calle-"donde vives?" pregunto Ashley.

Callie vio los ojos de Ashley –" que color es tu favorito? Es blanco yo se que es blanco" Ashley solo se le quedo mirando.-" cual es tu estación favorita? Es invierno… tan bien es la mia, me gusta mucho" dijo casi llorando.

…

Ashley llevo a Callie hasta su hotel, ya que esta se quedo inconsciente la dejo en un sofá mientras ella se fue a cambiar. Al salir le puso una cobija a Callie.

Ashley se quito los lentes y empezó a beber agua.

Callie despertó y primero vio todo borroso, luego vio a Ashley sin los lentes-"Arizona?"

"que?" dijo Ashley.

"Arizona" Ashley se acerco a Callie-" por que me has mentido de esta manera, que no me quieres" dijo mientras veía esos ojos azules.

Ashley se acerco a Callie como si le fuera a dar un beso, pero luego se alejo-"ahora tengo a Lauren"

"y yo fui solo un juego?"

"no… ya basta" dijo Ashley poniéndose de pie-"nunca pensé que traicionarías a una amiga"

"disculpe?"

"bueno nos podemos divertir, eso es lo que quieres"

"Ashley"

"si ese es mi nombre, por cierto que mala actuación… pero si quieres divertirte por mi no hay problema"

Callie se levanto pero Ashley la detuvo-" yo se que quieres eso, deja de mentir" Callie no aguanto mas y le dio una cachetada, luego Ashley pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Callie, esta se volteo y salió corriendo del hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo Vlll

Callie salió corriendo dejando a Ashley pensando lo que abia pasado sintiéndose algo mal por lo que dijo.

…

Teddy, Addison llegaron un poco tarde a la junta del hospital, todos estaban ahí a acepción de Callie.

"bien ya hay que comenzar" dijo Owen.

"pero Callie no llega todavía" dijo Addison un poco preocupada, sabia que siempre llegaba tarde pero por alguna razón se sentía preocupada.

"yo creo que si no esta aquí es por que no le importa" dijo Ashley, entra Callie un poco avergonzada por su puntualidad.

"disculpen por la tardanza" Callie toma su asiento al lado de Addison que le da una sonrisa.

"bien ahora veamos lo que cada cirujano…" comenzó a hablar Owen.

Una hora después –"bien ya hemos acabado, por favor ir a salvar vidas" dijo Owen, todos se levantaron y salieron dejando a Ashley y Callie solas.

…

Addison detuvo a Teddy –"oye ayer tu volviste al Bar"

"eh, no me fui directo a casa… no me digas que se te olvido algo"

"no solo que dejamos a Ashley y Callie solos y hoy ella llego tarde, aparte de que otra vez están a solas" dejando a las dos pensando en que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior.

…

"Callie… sobre lo de ayer"

"yo estaba muy borracha… lo confundí eso es todo, disculpe"

"estas segura de eso?"

Callie se le quedo viendo-"estas segura de que todo fue una confusión , no bebió tanto como para ponerse asi" continuo Ashley.

"esta diciendo que todo fue actuado y que trate de seducirte?"

"bueno en si no me importa"

"entonces por que me detuvo para salir"

"solo no quiero que afecte nuestro trabajo"

"juro que no afectara, y será mejor no tener reuniones fuera del trabajo, adiós" y salió molesta Callie.

…

Todavía era temprano cuando estaba comiendo con Cristina en su departamento.

"gracias por preparar la comida"

"espero que te guste"

"si me gustara… por cierto te ves feliz, es por que me dejas verdad?"

"no solo me siento bien"

"ok… si no es por que te vas… es por que vas con Ashley… asi nunca olvidaras a Arizona"

"sabes Arizona simpre estaba sola… ella decía…"

….

_Flashback._

"_yo prefiero salir a comer para no sentirme sola"_

"_que nunca comes con alguien?"_

"_no, mi mamá no esta aquie estoy sola, asi que salgo a comer para no sentir esa soledad"_

…

"desde entonces cada vez que condicionaba la recordaba…" empezando a una voz con dolor-"yo quería olvidarla y entre mas quería mas la recordaba… tan fuerte es su recuerdo que cometí la tontería de confundirla…" Cristina se sintió mal al ver el dolor que sentía Callie por el recuerdo de Arizona"… desde ahora tratare de hablar mas de ella para olvidarla… me querrías escuchar hablar de ella?"

Cristina solo asintió con la cabeza.

…

Ashley estaba arreglando unas cosas cuando Lauren llego.

"te traje guantes y bufandas, allá hace mucho frio"

Ahsley se le quedo viendo" yo me parezco tanto a esa persona?... es solo que cuando me lo dije sentía algo" mirando a Lauren.

"Callie te lo dijo?"

"si, pero a quien me parezco tanto?"

"yo no quiero hablar de eso" haciendo una cara de dolor Ashley se acerco a ella-" es solo que es tan difícil" fingiendo.

"ok, vamos a comer, solo voy por mi abrigo" dijo Ashley al ver el dolor de Lauren. Ashley se levanto y entro al dormitorio mientras que Lauren maldecía a Callie en voz baja, volteo para abajo y vio la cartera de Callie _asi que estuvo aquí. _

…

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando Lauren fue a visitar a Callie antes de que se fueran al hospital del parque.

Lauren le entrego la cartera a Callie-" la encontré en el cuarto donde se queda Ashley" mirándola de manera frívola.

"yo lo siento" dijo Callie un poco triste.

"como llego ahí Callie? Pasaste la noche con Ashley? Dime te gusta?"

"yo no hice nada de lo que piensas, no seria capaz"

"lo se, Ashley no se acostaría con cualquiera" Callie sintió como una abofetada-"con cualquiera quiero decir que creo en lo que dices"

"yo no te culparía si creyeras eso" dijo Callie sintiéndose devastada.

…

A las 4 llegaron al parque, Callie y Addison se fueron juntas en el coche de la ultima ya que Callie seguía sin querer utilizar su coche. Las dos salieron y se encontraron con Teddy quien las guio.

"escogí los cuartos mas cómodos" dijo Teddy.

"segura de eso?" pregunto Addison.

"claro… por cierto ya saben de la cena de hoy en la noche?"

"si ya" contesto Addison.

"oh ya llegaron" dijo Ashley saliendo de su cuarto.

"si ya" dijo Addison.

"que tal si vamos a tomar un café?" pregunto Teddy.

"no yo preferiría quedarme a descansar, pero vayan ustedes" dijo Callie mirando un poco a Ashley.

"vamos" dijo Teddy.

"hay que dejarla, me dijo que se sentía un poco cansada, es mejor dejarla"

"bueno, esta bien, nos vemos en la cena" dijo Teddy.

"ahí estaré" contesto Callie con una tímida sonrisa.

…

Ahsley estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras que Addison estaba leyendo lo que le pasaba a Teddy en sus cartas del Tarot.

"invertiste en un negocio?"

Teddy se sorprendió –"si"

"perdiste mucho dinero"

"como lo sabes?"

"las cartas lo dicen todo"

Ashley se volteo al darse cuenta que le llamaron a Teddy para una cirugía.-"bueno los dejo me tengo que ir" dijo Teddy dando una sonrisa.

"no quieres intentarlo Ashley?"

"no creo en esas cosas"

"pero solo por diversión" dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ashley se sentó –"bien toma una carta" Ashley tomo una carta saliendo la rueda de la fortuna-"ok" Addison revolvió la carta entre las otras-"toma otra" Ashley tomo otra, saliéndole la misma, Addison volvió a revolver la carta-"toma otra" Ashley volvió a tomar una carta al azar pero salió la misma-"no es normal que salga tantas veces la misma carta"

"bueno que significa?" pregunto Ashley con curiosidad.

"bueno que su alma gemela esta mas cerca de lo que piensa" Ashley le dio la carta –" no quédatela, la persona que tenga esta misma carta será tu alma gemela" Ashley la guardo y se acerco a la ventana.

"como es Callie?" pregunto Ashley-

"como que como es?" pregunto Addison con curiosidad

"alguien me dijo que ella era una persona muy fácil, de cascos ligeros y que siempre finge para conseguir lo que quiere"

Esto malesto a Addison-" ella no es asi, es de la clase de chica que se apasiona con lo que hace y que solo entrega su corazón a la persona que ama… asi que no hable asi de ella" dijo melesta y retirándose, dejando a Ashley un poco pensativa.

…

En la noche se juntaron los jefes del hospital del lugar junto con algunas personas que trabajaban ahí. Todo parecía divertido y tuvieron una gran conversación hasta que un señor ya muy borracho y doctor del lugar hablo-"como pueden llamar personas tan jóvenes para hacer este trabajo, deberían seguir siendo residentes"

Ashley quería contestar pero Callie le interrumpió-"disculpe Dr. Wilson se que usted me enseño que para ser doctor era necesario tener agallas, confianza, valentía y querer salvar vidas, eso hemos hecho asi que somos muy buenos cirujanos si no lo fuéramos no estaríamos aquí"

Esto dejo pasmado al Dr-"tienes razón, tu mi querida Callieope, tu eres un gran doctor, que no toma" se volteo a todos-" no toma por que no sabes tomar, pero también por que eres intachable y una gran mujer responsable, Mark debe estar feliz por conseguir una persona como tu"

Esto le llego a Ashley _ella no toma, todo lo que me dijo era verdad entonces? _Pensó.

…

Callie estaba caminado con el Dr. Wilson-" debería dejar de tomar tanto, le ara daño"

"no tengo nada, esposa ni hijos estoy solo, si me quitas esto me muero, aunque seria lo mejor" dijo muy triste.

"bueno solo tomar debes en cuando, eso seria mejor"

"no, no puedo… hasta mañana Callie" el señor se fue dejando a Callie, ella solo se quedo viendo como se iba, cuando volteo vio a Ashley.

"Callie yo…"

"tengo que ir a mi cuarto" dijo tomando el camino contrario para no ver a Ashley.

" va de lado contrario, solo este camino lleva al hotel" Callie se detuvo y se dirigió de la manera correcta.

"necesita algo?"

"yo… lo del hotel"

"olvide eso porfavor"

"solo quería pedir disculpas yo no sabia que usted no bebiera y…"

"disculpe… solo olvide ese incidente y ya" en ese instante apareció Lauren. Callie se apresuro para irse.

"que haces aquí?" pregunto Ashley.

"que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi novia?" dijo sonriendo.

"si, pero es un poco tarde" las dos comenzaron a caminar juntas hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba Ashley-"tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, nos vemos mañana" dijo alejándose de Lauren, era claro que esta no sentía una atracción.

"Callie me dijo que estuvo en tu cuarto de hotel" dijo para detenerla. Ashley volteo pero no dijo nada-" te gusta ella?... yo solo quiero saber" con un dolor que se notaba en su rostro.

Ashley comenzó a pensar lo peor de Callie-"no paso nada, yo solo la lleve por que estaba muy borracha"

"te creo, pero … Callie es ya sabes" Ashley solo la abrazo, mientras que en los adentros de Lauren pensaba _no me la quitaras Callie. _Con una sonrisa.

…

Callie entro a su cuarto un poco mas tarde de lo que pensaba, ya que estaba viendo el lugar se distrajo de sus pensamientos, al entrar se encontró con Ashley.

"como entro aquí.?" dijo Callie un poco molesta.

"no te importa la razón de por que estoy aquí?"

"salga de aquí por favor"

Ashley se volteo –"te gusto?"

"disculpe?"

"si no es eso no encuentro la razón de que le haya contado a Lauren lo del hotel"

Callie se sintió culpable-"yo lo siento, pero tuve que"

"claro, no le importo lastimarla, así son las personas como usted" mientras salía del cuarto de Callie.

…

Callie acaba de atender a un adulto que por esquiar se había fracturado un pie. Ahora ella estaba sentada en su oficina repasando los pacientes que había tenido hasta el día de hoy. Cuando entro una persona –"diculpe Dr. Torres, pero el Dr. Wilson fue encontrado muy mal afuera del hospital" Callie se levanto corriendo para encontrar a Wilson de muy mal estado.

Ya habían ahí trabajadores del hospital que lograron despertarlo y llevarlo hasta la entrada del hospital. Callie estaba ahí viendo, no podía hacer nada ya que era un conocido de la familia y todos en ese hospital lo sabían.

"lo van a correr" dijo Addison.

Callie se volteo para ver a Addison-" Ashley fue quien lo encontró y de ella depende de que lo corran… bueno ya tomo la decisión de que lo corran ya esta preparando el reporte" Callie no dijo nada y salió corriendo.

…

"no pude despedirla" dijo Callie cuando entro a la oficina de Ashley.

"tengo que hacerlo, él no es apto para el trabajo, ser doctor es una gran responsabilidad"

"era el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa"

"usted es muy sentimental"

"por favor no haga que lo corran, esto es lo único que tiene"

"debió pensarlo mejor, ahora salga de mi oficina"

"no, el perdió a su esposa, no tiene hijos…"

"a los muertos es mejor olvidarlos, es lo mejor que se puede hacer con ellos"

"bueno, entoces yo pediré mi cambio ahora, no quiero trabajar con alguien como usted" Callie termino de decir para retirarse.

"no crees que eres muy sentimental?" pregunto Ashley.

"yo no quiero trabajar con una persona tan inhumana como usted"

"como dice?"

"que nunca ha amado a una persona con sinceridad" Ashley no contesto nada-" ve eso hace que diga cosas tan malas" Ashley no contesto –" usted no sabe lo que es despertar una mañana y ver que esa persona ya no esta … pero uno tiene que seguir adelante y sabe que nada cambiara solo falta esa persona y se siente un dolor muy fuerte… una persona como usted no lo entiende… es tan malo sentir eso?" con eso Callie salió, dejando a Ashley pensando.

…

Era de noche cuando Callie decidió llamar a su mamá –" tu piensas en papá"

"que prengunta es esa hija, claro que lo hago, siempre cada dia"

"pero que caso tiene, ya han pasado 15 años"

"cuando una persona esta en tu corazón es mas difícil olvidarla" Callie comenzó a llorar, su mamá tenia razón totalmente.

…

Callie estaba en su oficina leyendo una revista.

"este hospital es muy aburrido no?, no hay muchos pacientes, ni siquiera para ti"

"tienes razón" dijo Callie mientras seguía leyendo.

Addison saco sus cartas." Toma dos cartas" dijo mientras veía la cara de por que? De Callie-" es para ver que te preocupa tanto"

"no me preocupa nada" dijo mientras tomaba las dos cartas.

"la de la derecha es lo que te preocupa tanto, la de la izquierdad es la respuesta"...Addison tomo la carta de la derecha y vio un angel-"mmm… te preocupa el amor, y la otra carta bueno es Mark, dile que lo tienes en una carta" mientras salía de la oficina de Callie, esta volteo la carta que tenia y era… la rueda de la fortuna.

Era mas tarde y Callie solo habia tenido una sola operación en todo el dia, de ahí todo era tranquilidad, ahora estaba viendo el parque, cuando vio a Teddy-"hola Teddy."

"hola Callie… por cierto Ashley dijo que no provocara que corran al Dr. Wilson" dijo con una sonrisa.

"enserio?... eso es fantástico, voy a darle las gracias"

"ella regreso a la ciudad dijo que tenia que arreglar alguna situación"

…

Mark acababa de hacer una operación cuando Derek se acerco a él.-" extrañas a Callie verdad?"

"si" dijo escuchando la canciones favoritas de Callie.

"Después de todos estos años… por que no la vas a visitar, hoy sales a las 6 y mañana es tu dia libre"

Mark se levanto emocionado-"tienes razón eso are"

…

Era ya noche cuando Ashley fue a ver a Lauren, estaba en su piso. A unos cuantos metros de estar con Lauren, Ashley la escucho hablando.

"Cristina va a venir Ashley, no quiero que le hables de Callie, no quiero que se sienta mal"

"por que?"

"bueno ella cree que Callie vino a mi para decirme que durmió con ella, pero ella nunca lo hizo yo encontré la cartera de Callie en el cuarto de Ashley"

Ashley solo comenzó a escuchar y sentirse como una tonta.

"Callie no es capaz de eso"

"bueno pero lo hizo, y bueno no le digas que se parece a Arizona, ella no es Arizona, y eso la lastimaría también, asi que ya sabes no digas nada"…" ahora vengo voy por algo" cuando Ashley vio que salía de la sala ella decidió entrar.

"oh Dr. Brown, Lauren acaba de salir, ahora vuelve"

"lo se, me la tope… podrías decirme si me parezco tanto?"

"que los sabe y Lauren obligándome a callar"

"bueno y que respondes" dijo con un sonrisa.

"cuando la vi casi me da un paro cardiaco, se parece tanto a ella"

"enserio me parezco tanto a …. Arizona?"

"si, solo que usted es alegre"

"y que era Arizona de Callie?"

Cristina se puso mas seria-"ella … Callie amaba demasiado a Arizona y esta a ella, pero nunca se lo dijeron y que yo sepa nunca dieron un paso para el noviazgo, siempre se comportaban como pareja, solo que sin besos ni nada de eso, tuvieron citas pero como amigos, creo que fue el primer amor de Callie, aunque ella apenas lo reconoció"

Esto hizo sentirse un poco rara a Ashley-"y donde esta Arizona?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cristina trago saliva –" ella murió" esto partió el corazón de Ashley… ella habia sido engañada por Lauren, y aparte sintió un escalofrió que salió corriendo del lugar.

Minutos mas tarde llego Lauren-"no ha llegado Ashley"

"si, pero se fue… por que me dijiste que no hablara de Arizona, ella parecía saberlo todo"

"que?" dijo Lauren molesta.

…

Ashley se regreso a su hotel en el parque de invierno, necesitaba hablar con Callie, lo que eran dos horas de trayectoria parecieron ser una eternidad, llego al hotel y subió corriendo, estando en la puerta de Callie toco… no tardo mucho en que abrieran, pero era Mark quien abrió la puerta.

"buenas noches Dr. Brown"

"buenas noches Dr. Sloan"

"quiere hablar con Callie?" en eso escucho la voz de Callie-" quien es Mark?" acercándose a la puerta, los ojos de Callie y Ashley se toparon.

"yo, hablare con ella mañana" Mark cerro la puerta y Ashley salió del hotel quedándose por un par de horas en su coche. Cuando sintió frio decidió subir pero se dio cuenta que Callie estaba empujando a Mark para irse, pero en si todo esto era divertido ,la voz de Callie pidiendo que lo dejara quedarse por que estaban comprometidos y Callie no dejándolo parecían dos niños chiquitos pero esto le partió el corazón a Ashley.

…

Eran casi las 12 cuando Callie llegaba al hospital pero antes se econtro a Ashley, se acerco a esta-"gracias"

Ashley se sentía molesta y no sabia por que-"no hay de que… y Mark"

"el se regresa despues de comer"

"bueno ya es hora de comer debería apurarse" dijo seria.

"tiene razón" Callie se dio la vuelta y saco su mano de la bata que llevaba dejando caer la carta que Addison le había dado, Ashley levanto la carta –" Callie se te cayo" volteo la carta y recordó lo que Addison le habia dicho _la otra persona que tenga esta carta es el amor de su vida. _

Callie volteo y vio que una maderas que estaba ahí se iban a caer, ella corrió empujando a Ashley y las tablas cayeron sobre ella.

…

**Nota: bueno yo no se si Callie sufrirá menos o mas que en GA. Tengo que hacer cambio y ya vere como seguir con el FF, ahora tengo un bloqueo y no se como seguir, pero es normal eso creo. **


	9. Chapter 9

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo lX

Mark estaba esperando a Callie en su cuarto, estaba preocupado por que ella no aparecia, se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando alguien toco la muerta, él corrió hasta la entrada, esperando que del otro lado se encontrara Callie, abrió la puerta.

"no esta aquí Callie?" dijo Lauren.

"no…"

"no esta tampoco Ashley" mietras se volteaba para seguir buscando, Mark recibió una llamada y Lauren se detuvo al ver que Mark dijo pronuncio el nombre de Callie.

…

Ahsley y Addison estaban en la sala de espera cuando llego Mark y Lauren.

Mark se acerco estérico a Ashley pero guardando la distancia, claro no se atrevería pegarle a una mujer, anque esta este apunto de quitarle el amor de su vida, según suspensamientos-" como esta Callie?"

"ella esta bien, fue un golpe leve pero sigue durmiendo" dijo Ashley un poco tranquila, pero en el fondo se sentía tan culpable.

"es tu culpa verdad? Fue tu culpa que le pase algo a Callie!"

"familia de la Dr. Torres?" Mark al escuchar esto dejo de mirar a Ashley y se acerco al doctor, este lo llevo al cuarto de Callie, Lauren entro con el y con Addison a la habitación mientras que Ashley decidió salir un rato.

…

Mark estaba viendo a Callie-" como paso esto?" pregunto Mark

"ella salvo a Ashley, solo la protegió" dijo Addison-" nunca pensé que fueras agresivo, tu no sueles ser asi" mientras Callie lentamente despertó, Lauren salió cuando vio que habia despertado.

"Mark" dijo Callie un poco adormilada por el medicamento que le dieron para el dolor.

"bien Dr. Callie no tiene lesiones graves asi que pronto saldrá" dijo un Doctor, luego este salió dejando a Mark y Callie solos.

…

Lauren encontró a Ashley en la entrada del hospital viendo quien sabe que cosas o mas bien perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Ashley?" dijo Lauren con un poco de dulzura, pero Ashley solo se dio la vuelta ignorándola-" Lauren ya despertó" al escuchar esto Ashley fue directo al cuarto de Callie y Lauren tras de ella.

…

Cuando entro Ashley lo primero que dijo-" Gracias Callie" esto le molesto a Mark.

"no fue nada" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

"pudiste haberte lesionado" dijo Mark mirándola. Callie no dijo nada.

Lauren tratando de ser amable para que Ashley se diera cuenta que ella era en realidad una buena persona se acerco a Callie-" hola" dijo Callie.

"tienes hambre por que puedo traerte algo de comer" dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

"no yo estoy bien"

"voy con el doctor para darte de alta" dijo Ashley.

"no es necesario, ahora nosotros nos aremos cargo" dijo Mark serio.

"ok, entonces ya me voy" dijo Ashley sintiéndose derrotada. Lauren fue detrás de ella.

…

Ashley entro a su departamento y Lauren seguía detrás de ella-"yo con todo esto no traje comida… por que mejor no salimos a cenar"

Ashley no aguanto mas –" tu me engañaste?"

Lauren se sintió amenazada y no contesto-" sobre Arizona, por que no decir la verdad?"

"¡ y que querías que te dijera que me enamore de ti por que te pareces es a mi primer amor, si no fue solo el primero de Callie, también fue el mío, y yo no quería lastimarte!"

"mira, aun asi no tenias por que mentirme, lastimar a tu amiga, eso, eso es de personas sin escrúpulos" Lauren empezó a llorar.

…

Mark estaba mirando por la ventana del hospital al lado de Callie, esta estaba comiendo-"fue por Arizona?"

Callie dejo de comer-"que?"

"tu salvaste a Ashley por que sentías que era como una forma de salvar a Arizona"

"yo… lo hice" mirando sus manos.

Mark sintió como lo apuñalaron esas palabras-" hubiese preferido que me mintieras, que todo fue un accidente, cualquier cosas… no quería escuchar eso"

Callie tenia ya la mirada triste –"dime que quieres que haga? Por que yo no se que hacer" volteo a ver a Mark, este no contesto nada, al ver esto Callie continuo-"yo no se como olvidarlo, se que tengo que… pero su rostro esta en mi mente todos los días…" casi a punto de llorar-" dime como olvidar lo que hicimos juntos" poniendo una sonrisa al recordar-" es difícil, no puedo, quiero y mientras mas quiero olvidarla mas esta presente, no se que hacer"

Mark no quería escuchar pero aun asi lo hizo, él sabia que a Callie le dolia –"yo no se que decir ni que hacer… no quiero hablar ahora luego lo aremos" tomo sus cosas –"siento dejarte sola pero ahora no puedo" dijo Mark retirándose del hospital y rumbo a la ciudad.

…

Ashley acompaño a Lauren hasta su coche. "que pasa con nosotras?" dijo Lauren.

"creo que necesitamos un poco de tiempo" dijo Ashley seriamente. Lauren subió hasta su coche y se marcho.

…

Era temprano y Ashley decidió ir por Callie, cuando llego al cuarto de Callie, esta ya estaba lista, al abrir la puerta vio a Ashley con una sonrisa.

"te traje flores" dijo sonriendo.

…

Estaban es el coche Ashley y Callie, esta no decía ni una palabra era un silencio incomodo, asi que Ashley decidió hablar-"nunca he traido flores a alguien" volteando a ver a Callie esta solo sonrio-" Teddy dice que soy una persona muy fácil, ahora veo que no" Callie no contesto, al ver esto decidió ir al parque cercano del hotel.

Las dos bajaron del coche y se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba ahí. –"yo lo siento" dijo Ashley finalmente, Callie no contesto otra vez-" es solo que yo no pensaba que hubiese otra persona tan parecida a mi"-" lo siento en serio… es que cada vez que estaba conmigo te veías tan extraña pensé…"

"que quería seducirla" dijo Callie finalmente.

"bueno si"

"por que haría eso?"

"no lo se… la primera vez que me viste lloraste, luego actuas extraño conmigo y me salvaste, todo eso era por que me parezco tanto?" pregunto Ashley.

"si"

Tiempo después estaban caminado por los alrededores del parque, Ashley de pronto se paro frente a Callie y extendió su mano-"hay que volver a comenzar"

Callie tomo la mano-" soy Ashley Brown, mucho gusto en conocerte"

"soy Callie Torres, igualmente" después de esto caminaron mas.

"me parezco a ella?"

"solo físicamente de ahí todo lo contrario, ella y yo a veces no íbamos a clases y en su lugar íbamos a un parque" dijo un poco triste recordando.

…

Mark estaba en el edificio donde se tramitia la radio que el y su amigo habían echo.

"… _la próxima semana tendremos un evento… y ahora los dejamos con "la primera vez""_

"ahora sabes que aremos para la próxima semana?" dijo un hombre su nombre era Ricardo, el que atendía la radio mas de lo que Mark habia echo, ya que el tenia su otro trapajo como cirujano.

"yo lo estaré pensando"

"espero que no tardes" dijo Ricardo mientras salía. Lauren apareció y Mark la vio.

Los dos se tomaron asiento, Mark le dio una taza de café.

"que haces aquí?"

Lauren molesta-"eres Idiota o que?"

Mark no quería que le gritaran por eso el no contesto-" Lauren?"

"por que no te casas con Callie… Ashley termino conmigo por estar con Callie" dijo llorando.

Mark sintió una gran tristeza-"estas segura que término contigo para estar con Callie?"

"si"

…

Callie estaba trabajando cuando apareció Teddy-" Callie tu mamá no esta muy bien" esta salió corriendo y se topo con Ashley.

"que pasa?"

"mi mamá no esta bien"

"te llevo en mi coche" Callie solo acepto.

…

Llegaron a la casa de Callie en menos de lo que pensaban, antes de entrar Ashley le dijo-"veras que todo estará bien" Callie se sintió mejor después de eso.

Los dos entraron a la casa que mas bien parecía mansión-"nunca me dijiste que eras rica" dijo Ashley viendo la casa.

"yo no, mas bien mi madre"

Aria apareció –"yo siento haberte llamado asi, el doctor vino y no es nada grave" luego miro a la persona que estaba detrás de Callie-" es Arizona?"

Callie miro a su hermana un poco triste-"no ella es… Ashley Brow… y Ashley ella es mi hermana menor Aria"

"mucho gusto Aria" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa.

…

"mamá por que no me dijiste que estabas mal, soy doctor"

"no quería preocuparte solo fue la presión nada malo… dime ya fuiste a ver la mamá de Mark, ya te perdono por lo que hiciste"

"yo… ire pronto ahora tengo mucho trabajo" dijo mirando al suelo Mark no era un tema del cual quisiese hablar.

Lacia tomo las manos de su hija, sabiendo que no era de lo que quería hablar-"hija, Mark es un buen hombre, lo has conocido desde que eran niños, el siempre te cuidara, no lo lastimes" Callie sabia todo esto, pero ahora la hizo sentir tan culpable.

"yo lo se mamá" dijo triste.

"quien es ella, se parece tanto a…"

"es Ashley una compañera de trabajo, me trajo cuando supo que estabas mal"

"no era necesario que la trajeras"

"ella se ofreció"

Lucia sabia que se parecía a Arizona, la conoció hasta que la vio en una foto en el periódico cuando esta falleció, nunca le dijo nada a su hija, ni siquiera trato hablar de su sexualidad, cuando se comprometió con Mark, a esta se le olvido del pasado de su hija-"recuerda que Mark es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado"

Callie sabia por que lo decía, de alguna manera lo sabia-"yo lo se mamá, lo se"

…

Ashley estaba sentada en el comedor cuando Aria apareció con una taza de te.

"gracias" dijo Ashley tomando el te, Aria mientras la estaba observando, Ashley se dio cuenta-"enserio me parezco tanto"

"demasiado diría yo"

"dime como estuvo Callie después de su muerte?" esto le partió el corazón no tenia intenso de hacer una pregunta así, pero algo la hizo preguntarlo.

Aria bajo la mirada recordando –"estuvo muy mal, sentía que ella moriría, no comía, no dormía y cuando dormía despertaba llorando y gritando el nombre de Arizona, sus brillantes ojos se fueron y su sonrisa… todavía extraño su sonrisa… hace tiempo que no la veo, ella no lo supera… y como? si fue su gran amor… pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso"

Ashley se sintió aun mas culpable por preguntar-" ella me hablo de un parque a donde iba junto con Arizona… sabes donde esta ese parque?"

…

Las dos estaban de vuelta al coche, ninguna de las dos hablo, luego de media hora en el coche Callie vio que Ashley dio vuelta rumbo hacia el parque.

Los dos se vajaron-"que hacemos aquí, el trabajo?"

"no hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, además es un bonito día y quería ver este parque"

Hacía un poco de frio, Ashley tomo un abrigo y corrió detrás de Callie-"Callie?"

Callie volteo y cuando sintió ya le habia puesto su abrigo-"no es necesario"

"yo creo que si" Ashley le arreglaba el abrigo, mientras que Callie vio a lo lejos una pareja en una bicicleta, Callie se acordó como ella y Arizona estaban en una bicicleta lo divertido que fue, comenzó a llorar y Ashley notaba esto, pero Callie no ponía atención de ella, cuando volteo se seco las lagrimas, y no dijo nada.

Estaban caminando entre los arboles cuando Callie decidió hablar-"sabe la historia del país de las sombras?"

"no, me la cuentas?"

"era un hombre que viajo al país de las sombras , pero como todos eran sombras nadie hablaba con el"

Ashley vio que no siguió contando, al ver esto Callie continuo-" entonces el se sentía solo, eso es todo… es corta"

"quien te la dijo"

"una persona muy importante"

Ahsley supo que se trataba de Arizona-"bueno creo que esa persona se sentía muy sola, como ahora estas tu"

Se quedaron parados despues de unos minutos viendo el gran paisaje que la naturaleza les daba-" por que no la olvidas?" Ashley rompió el silencio, Callie simplemente no respondió-" se que fue lo mejor para ti, pero ya no esta, tu tienes que ser feliz, mira nada ha cambiado en este lugar solo que ella no esta aquí… pero siguen los mismo paisajes y el mismo cielo abrazando y diciéndote que tienes que volver a ser feliz" Callie no contesto, pero su mirada era demasiado triste y con pequeñas lagrimas.

Llegaron al hotel ya en la noche, Callie solo le dio una sonrisa de gracias y no dijo nada, retirándose a su cuarto, Ashley solo vio como se iba, luego ella se fue a su cuarto.

…

Era temprano y Mark estaba en una junta referente a lo de la radio, suerte que era el único medico cirujano que no lo llamaba para emergencias frecuentes y tenia mas tiempo para hacer lo que necesitaba.

"y que propuesta tiene para la próxima semana" dijo un señor serio.

"bueno pensamos hacerlo en el parque de juegos de invierno" dijo Ricardo.

"De quien fue la idea?" pregunto el señor.

"mía señor" dijo Mark mirando al señor.

"por que? Debe haber una cosa muy importante para hacerlo en ese lugar"

Mark miro hacia sus manos-" ahí trabaja mi novia" termino volteando a ver al señor y dar una sonrisa.

"trabaja ahí? Suena bien"

Todos salieron –" eso funciono Mark"

"que?"

"decir que tu novia trabaja ahí, eso logro que dijeran que si"

…

Callie, Teddy, Addison y Ashley estaban en junta con el jefe del hospital.

"como ven no hay mucho trabajo… eso es bueno, supongo… como sea… las he llamado por la misma razón, en la montaña hay otro hospital que tampoco tiene mucho trabajo pero este es revisado por nosotros asi que Callie y Ashley irán, solo se puede subir por el teleférico y tendrán que traer un reporte, entendido" Callie y Ashley solo asintieron-" mientras que Addison y Teddy pueden tomar un descanso, ustedes también" mirando a Callie y Ashley-" después de hacer su trabajo" todos asintieron y se fueron

Callie y Ashley tomaron el teleférico, por un rato estuvieron viendo el paisaje, todo parecía tan hermoso, al llegar hicieron su trabajo, el hospital era en si una clínica pequeña pero contaba con todo, despues decieron visitar todo el lugar e ir al restaurante que se encontraba ahí.

…

"mamá es un trabajo de la radio necesito ir, asi que me voy" dijo Mark viendo el enojo de su mamá.

"el tiene razón, dejalo ya" contesto el padre de Mark.

"no se por que mentir, tan idiotizado te tiene Callie?"

"ya me voy mamá"

Salió del lugar y fue por sus otros amigos, Meredith, Derek, Owen, Cristina, Karev y Lauren, los dos llegaron en la noche al parque.

…

"no se puede vajar por el fuerte viento, asi que tendremos que quedarnos en una cabaña hasta mañana" dijo Ashley a Callie.

Las dos entraron a una cabaña muy acogedora, Ashley prendió la chimenea y se quedo ahí, al ver que Callie no se sentaba-" siéntate hace frio"

"yo vere la cabaña" yéndose a ver el lugar.

…

"donde esta Callie?" pregunto Mark a Addison.

"ellos fueron al hospital de la montaña, pero no pueden bajar por el fuerte frio… eso incluye también Ashley" viendo a Lauren.

"que?"

"tenían que hacer un reporte" dijo Teddy-" asi que no se peude subir ya que por el fuerte viento el teleférico no se puede utilizar" todo esto molesto a Mark y Lauren.

…

Cuando Callie regreso vio que Ashley estaba durmiendo, ella se acerco y le quito los lentes, vio como se parecía a Ashley, pero esta se despertó.

"yo vi que dormía y los lentes le molestaban asi que … se los quite" dándole los lentes a Ashley.

Ahsley se sintió molesta-"hasta cuando…"

….


	10. Chapter X

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo X

" hasta cuando vas a seguir pensando en alguien que esta muerto" con tono mas duro del que pretendía Ashley.** –**"como puedes vivir asi contigo… eso es algo que no es justo para ti, solo te lastimas"

Callie solo escuchaba cada palabra que salía –" por que no dejas de pensar en alguien que esta muerto?" continuo Ashlely.

"eso es algo que no le incumbe" dijo Callie triste

"claro que me incumbe" dijo molesta, claro que le incumbía, si siempre la confundía con Arizona.

"por que, es mi vida no la de usted"

Ahsley no aguanto mas-" lo hago por que te quiero" estas palabras no pensó que saldrían de su boca, y Callie solo sintió que había escuchado mal, y Ashley se dio cuenta que lo que decía era cierto-" yo quiero decir que te quiero"

Callie no aguanto mas, ella salió corriendo de la cabaña, y Ashley solo se quedo ahí parada.

…

"como había dicho antes nadie puede subir ni bajar, es mejor esperar hasta mañana" dijo Teddy.

Lauren que también estaba ahí solo se molesto pero no dijo nada, claro quería ir por Ashley pero con ese viento era imposible.

Mark se sintió celoso saliendo corriendo del cuarto donde estaban –"yo no me puedo quedar aquí voy por ella" mientras corría hacia la montaña

Derek, Owen y Karev salieron corriendo detrás de el, pero Derek lo alcanzo –"es muy peligroso no puedes hacer esto, ellas están bien"

"que no lo entienden" viendo que los otros también estaban junto a Derek-"no puedo dejarla, no puedo"

"cálmate" Owen lo agarro, pero Mark se soltó y volvió a correr.

"detente Mark" Derek corrió mas rápido y lo atrapo por segunda vez, Mark forcejeo con Derek.

"no tengo que ir con ella" dijo Mark poniéndose mas violento, Derek no aguanto mas y le dio un golpe en el estomago que hizo que Mark se callera.

"mañana iras por ella, hoy te quedas con nosotros" dijo Derek mientras Owen y Karev lo agarraban para meterse de nuevo al cálido cuarto donde estaba los demás.

…

Al darse cuenta Ashley que Callie no aparecía salió corriendo para buscarla, afuera hacia demasiado frio y había mucha nieve cayendo, el ruido del viento parecía que podía llevarse cualquier cosa con él. " Callie!" comenzó a gritar Ashley, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en encontrar a Callie. Corrió de un lado al otro gritando su nombre, luego de un rato se acordó del restaurante a donde fueron a comer.

Y ahí la encontró en el tercer piso del restaurante durmiendo, el restaurente siempre estaba abierto para persona que no tenían a donde ir o quedarse por el viento y la nieve. Ashley le puso el abrió que llevaba y se quedo ahí por un rato.

…

Callie se despertó y vio que alguien la había cobijado se quito el suéter y salió del lugar, estuvo caminando por un rato, viendo como se veía todo tan blanco.

Luego de un rato escucho unos pasos ella volteo para ver quien era.

"oye tapate hace frio" dijo Ashley dándole el abrigo.

"no gracias,a si estoy bien"

"toma" dijo Ashley y Callie lo tomo, se lo puso –"yo quiero pedir disculpas por lo de anoche"

"no tiene por que" dijo Callie mirando el suelo.

"tengo que"

"no, yo lo siento ya que por usted no siento nada" dijo Callie en un tono tranquilo pero triste.

Esto le dolio Ashley –"nunca sentiste nada por mi"

"no, disculpe pero nunca me ha gustado usted de esa manera" con sonrisa.

"y por Mark, a el lo amas?"

Callie no contesto-"entonces por Mark… quien esta en tu corazón Callie a quien amas" Callie no contesto. –"dime a quien amas?"

"déjala!" grito Mark, luego se acerco a Ashley –"dela en paz no quiero que te le acerques" se dirigió a Callie tomándola de la mano y llevándosela.

"ella no a contestado mi pregunta" dijo Ashley, miro a Mark –"que no te llama la atención saber quien esta en el corazón de Callie"

"tu para que quieres saber eso?" dijo Mark

"por que la amo" esto enfureció a Mark acercándose otra vez a Ashley, pero esta no retrocedió no tenia miedo de enfrentarse a hombres, ya lo había echo antes y siempre gano.

"como te atreves a decir eso?" dijo Mark tomándola de los lados a Ashley, pero Callie apareció.

"dejarla Mark, ya vámonos" Mark hizo caso y se fueron dejando ahí sola a Ashley.

Y a lo lejos estuvo Lauren viendo toda la escena, y escucho todo.

…

En el cuarto de Callie, estaba Mark sacando toda la ropa de Callie y poniéndola en una maleta.-"tomaras lo mas importante luego que te envié el reto Addison o yo vendré por el" dijo Mark.

"no que haces tengo trabajo aquí" dijo Callie

"no… tu vendrás conmigo donde yo pueda verte… no quiero que pases mas tiempo con ella, no quiero"

….

"para eso terminaste conmgio Ashley para enamorar a Callie" dijo Lauren al entrar en el cuarto de Ashley-"pensé que era un tiempo" dijo llorando.

"no, lo nuestro se acabo hace tiempo… yo amo a Callie, eso es todo, ahora vete de aquí" dijo Ashley triste.

"nunca signifique algo para ti?"

"yo espero que algún dia seamos grandes amigos" con esto Lauren salió del lugar.

…

Mark jalo a Callie esta su coche-"yo no me puedo ir"

"por que no?... tu tienes que irte ahora"

"no… que no confias en mi?"

"no le contestaste a Ashley, por que he de confiar en ti… además quien sabe que hiciste para que ella digiera una locura como esa" a lo lejos Mark pudo apreciar a Ashley viendo la escena-"ya vámonos"

"no" Mark no aguanto mas y subió hasta su coche, y se fue dejando a Callie.

Callie grito a Mark pero este no se detuvo, cuando alzo la vista vio que ahí estaba Ashley la culpable de todo, se acerco enojada a ella –"querías saber a quien amo… a la persona que debo amar es a Mark" Ashley no contesto y Callie se alejo.

…

"ya se tardaron, si algo les paso" dijo Meredith.

"no ellos estarán bien" dijo Derek.

"mientras voy a dormir una larga siesta" dijo Karev. Todos los amigos de Callie estaban en su cuarto, esperando que apareciera junto con Mark y Lauren que se habían desparecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a una Lauren muy molesta-"donde esta Callie? Por su culpa Ashley me dejo" dijo pero nadie contesto, se dio la vuelta para salir y vio que ahí estaba Callie, se acerco mas rápido y le dio un cachetada-"por tu culpa Ashley termino conmigo… no puedo creer que te allas metido con ella, eres de lo pero Callie" Callie no contesto nada solo miro hacia el suelo, Ashley simplemente salió del cuarto.

…

Era ya de noche y todos su amigos se despidieron de Callie.

"no te preocupes hablaremos con Mark" dijo Owen esperando que asi se tranquilizara Callie. Luego subieron al coche y se fueron.

Callie estaba caminando cuando vio a Ashley, hizo que no la vio y continúo caminando.

"Callie puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto Ashley y Callie se volteo.

Estaban en un restaurante.

"yo termine con Lauren para siempre" dijo Ashley pero Callie no contesto –"yo lo hice por nuestro bien… bueno eso pensé al principio ahora se que fue por mi bien, vivir en una mentira no es bueno, seguir con alguien a quien no amaba… y lo que te dije enserio yo lo siento pero también lo dije por mi bien, pero lo siento no tienes que vivir con esto… y yo te amo tanto pero como yo no puedo ser la persona que amas realmente yo te ayudare con lo que quieres… y siempre estaré ahí, todo lo que necesites yo estaré ahí, por que estoy enamorado de ti" con esto Callie salió sin decir una palabra.

…

_Al dia siguiente_

"voy a ir a la ciudad, tengo que ir a ver a Mark" dijo Callie

"yo espero que todo salga bien Callie" dijo Addison.

Y esto lo escucho Ashley.

…

Callie estaba esperando el autobús que la dejara en la terminal, pero vio que Ashley llego en su coche.

"vas a la ciudad, te dejo en la terminal" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, Callie se subió, 10 minutos después Ashley salió de la tienda con los boletos rumbo a la ciudad.-"toma" Callie los hiba a tomar pero Ashley no le dejo-"pero solo si regresas con una sonrisa" Callie sonrió y tomo los boletos, antes de que subiera al autobús Ashley le grito-" no le avises que vas llega de sorpresa"

…

Mark estaba en el hospital, acababa de terminar una cirugía, cuando salió vio a Callie.

Tomaron asiento, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Callie decidió decir algo.

"no te alegras de que viniera"

Mark todavía molesto-"crees que con aparecer de sorpresa dejaría de estar molesto"

Callie se sorprendió pero no dijo nada-"desde hoy no seré tan tonto como antes…"

"Mark?"

"soy humano sufro… si alguien me quiere lastimar me defiendo, tengo sentimientos Callie" todo se volvió a quedar en silencio entre ellos.

"yo puedo regresar hasta mañana… quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"

"yo estoy ocupado con lo del hospital y la radio, así que no puedo" dijo Mark molesto.

"yo pensaba quedarme hasta mañana si no podía regresar temprano… pero si ahora me voy puedo llegar al parque" dijo Callie tratando de recibir una respuesta afirmativa de Mark

"bueno vete" dijo Mark mientras se iba. Dejando una Callie demasiado triste y provocando que se sintiera culpable.

…

Mark estaba en un bar bebiendo… ahora se sentía culpable. Salió del bar y encontró un barandal y se subió recordando como lo hacia Callie, eran tan felices en esos tiempo, pero despues de la muerte de Arizona Callie dejo de hacerlo. Bajo del barandal y llamo a Callie, dejando un buzon de voz.

"_Callie… yo lo siento… perdóname no se que me paso, es solo que me he sentido tan cansado, no devi de haber reaccionado de esa manera… perdóname" _ con voz de borracho pero también con lagrimas.

…

Ashley estaba viendo los resultados de un paciente, después de examinarlos un rato en su oficina decidió que ya era hora de irse a descansar un rato, además de que ya eran las 10 de la noche, al salir del hospital vio a Callie.

"Callie!"Grito Ashley con una sonrisa.

Callie levanto la cabeza y recordó que tenia que regresar con una sonrisa, y así lo hizo sonrió –"Ashley"

…

Ahora estaban sentadas en una cafetería. Ashley no podía aguantar preguntar como le había ido a Callie así que decidió preguntar.

"como te fue con Mark?" pregunto con entusiasmo Ashley.

Callie sonrio-"yo hice lo que me dijiste… llegue sin avisar y le gusto la sorpresa" mirando hacia sus manos pues estaba mintiendo pero no quería decir la verdad. Y a Ashley sabia que algo pasaba pero no decía nada dejando que Callie continuara-"el me invito a cenar… pero le dije que no ya que tenia que regresar a trabajar… el se desilusiono pero lo entenderá… es de las personas que se les pasa el enojo fácilmente" Callie tenia los ojos un poco rojos y ya cristalinos.

"dime que quieres que hagamos ahora?" Ashley pregunto viendo a Callie a punto de romperse.

"no lo se" contesto Callie.

…

Ashley llevo a Callie hasta un campo donde lo único que había era un señor con su maquina que echaba nieve al campo y el ruido de la maquina.

"por que me traes aquí?" pregunto Callie.

"por que quieres estar aquí" dijo Ashley pero al ver que Callie no entendía decidió dar una explicación –" se ve como si quisieras llorar…" Callie ahora si sabia por que estaba aquí-"… aquí no hay nadie que te vea llorar… nadie notara tu dolor… así que ve y llora todo lo que quieras que nadie te oirá" y se alejo unos cuantos metros de Callie, Callie volteo a verla y luego camino hacia el centro del campo mientras que la nieve le caía, empezó llorar deseando que el frio fuera tan fuerte como para congelar sus lagrimas.

…

Al dia siguiente. Llego un niño de emergencia que se había caído cuando estaba esquiando, Callie llego rápidamente.

"llamen a la Dr. Brown" dijo Callie mientras llevaba al niño para sacar radiografías para ver sus lesiones.

"ella no esta aquí, pero hay un doctor que puede ayudar"

"donde esta la Dr. Brown?" pregunto Ashley.

"ella tuvo que que ir a la ciudad pero regresa hoy antes de las 12"

"bien"

…

Ashley estaba en su oficina firmando unos papeles para unas cirugías, cuando apareció Lauren.

"enserio no te importo?" pregunto Lauren, Ashley se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, era claro que lo menos que quería era estar con Lauren y menos a solas.

"no es que no me importes… solo que yo no siento algo por ti… no de la manera que tu quisieras"

"y que no cuentas mis sentimientos? Como te enamoraste de Callie?"

Ashley se volteo y la miro –"sin darte cuenta un hilo de tu corazón se desata y se dirije hacia alguien, no se hasta donde llegara ese hilo pero se que una vez que se ha soltado no puede detenerse" Lauren no podía creer lo que escuchaba –"para amar no hay una razón simplemente pasa… y que no te ame de la manera que tu quieras no significa que no te ame con todo mi ser"

"yo… tu te enamoras de mi ya lo veras" con esto Lauren salió de la oficina.

…

Eran las 4. Callie y Ashley estaban caminando.

"creo que trabajar aquí es genial" dijo Ashley.

"por que? Si no tenemos nada que hacer"

"si… pero nos pagan y tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que queramos… quieres ir a cenar?" Callie se le quedo mirando extraño, iban a ser amigos no otra cosa según los pensamientos de Callie-"irán otros compañeros"

"lo pensare"

"y quieres ir a comer en el restaurante ahora" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, además enserio tenia hambre.

"yo no puedo me tengo que ir a la ciudad… hoy es el cumpleaños de la mamá de Mark"

Esto le lastimo a Ashley pero dio una sonrisa tan natural como pudo.

…

…

En la casa de los padres de Mark, apareció Lauren.

"hola Señora Sloan"

"hola… quien eres?"

"oh… disculpe soy Lauren amiga de Mark, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos"

"claro… si la novia de Ashley quien trabaja con Callie… pasa"

…

Estaban sentadas en la sala.

"y a que viene tu presencia?"

"yo bueno… que piensa de Callie?"

Silvia no sabia como responder, es cierto que no era de su agrado pero es la prometida de su hijo-"yo creo que es una buena chica"

"no es que yo quiera ser una chismosa… pero Callie últimamente anda mucho con mi ex – Ashley"

"no sabia que terminaron"

"si… pero fue por culpa de Callie"

Esto hizo dudar a Silvia de Callie más de lo que ya era.

…

Ashley estaba caminando rumbo a su cuarto, y Callie junto con Mark iban saliendo, la pareja se topo con Ashley, esta vio como se tomaban de las manos, un gran dolor al sentirlo.

"buenas tardes" dijo Ashley.

"buenas tardes" contesto Mark, Ashley camino rumbo a su cuarto sin mirar a tras mientras que Callie se sentía un poco triste.

…

En la casa de los padres de Mark.

"mi mamá le envió esto?" dándole una caja de regalo a la mamá de Mark, esta lo acepto.

"ábrela, querida" dijo Erick., Silvia abrió la caja y era un abrigo caro de color purpura el color favorito de ella.

"dile a tu mamá que muchas gracias" muy seria dijo la señora.

"yo lo hare señora" dijo Callie.

…

Ahora estaban en la cocina, solo Callie y la señora Silvia.

"quiere que le ayude?" pregunto Callie con una sonrisa pero mirada triste.

"no… la cocina es para la familia… y tu podrás ayudar hasta que te cases con mi hijo" en eso llego Mark, la madre se volteo-"por favor lleva a Callie a la sala con ustedes"

…

La comida transcurría en paz.

"bueno Callie es de la familia ya" dijo Erick.

"eso depende" volteándose a mirar a Callie la señora Silvia-"te casaras con mi hijo?"

"Silvia!" grito el señor Erick, Silvia se levanto-" a donde vas?"

"a partir el pastel" no tardo Callie en ir acompañar a la señora a cortar el pastel.

"yo señora puedo ayudarle" dijo Callie tranquilamente.

"dime Callie… cuanto quieres a mi hijo?" pregunto la señora enojada. Callie no sabia que responder, y la señora siguió haciendo preguntas-" dime con quien trabajas?"-" por que no contestas nada de lo que pregunto?... entonces es cierto que sales con un mujer que es tu compañero de trabajo…dime es eso cierto" Callie no contestaba.

Mark llego-" por que dices eso mamá? Dime quien te dijo eso…. Dime quien mam…." Su mamá le dio una cachetada.

"tan tonto te tiene Callie como para enfrentarte a tu propia madre?" Erick tomo a su esposa de los hombros.

"calmate querida" pero nadie le puso atención.

"mamá no voy a dejar que insulte a Callie" con esto tomo a Callie de la mano llevándosela.

…

_En el cuarto de Ashley_, llego Teddy con unas latas de cerveza.

"mira lo que traigo… ya que no quería beber sola" dijo Teddy muy sonriente.

"yo no quiero beber ahora… pero si quieres te acompaño" dijo Ashley muy seria.

"sabes escuche en la televisión… que el alcohol caliente y el agua enfría" 

Ashley dio un suspiro-"pues quiero entonces beber mucho agua para que mi corazón se enfríe"

"uh"

…

_Ahora estaban en el coche de Mark._

"creo que tenemos que volver Mark" dijo Callie un poco asustada, Mark no contesto y en una avenida dio la vuelta, un rato mas tarde-"Mark este no es el camino a casa"

"no vamos a casa… hoy no iras a casa" dijo Mark serio pero con cara de un gran enojo parecía que no podía controlarse

…

_Cuarto de Ashley._

"dime es una mujer verdad?" dijo Teddy ya muy borracha.

"no lo es" dijo Ashley.

"bueno, la única manera que te veas y sientas tan culpable…"

"como sabes eso?"

"ya que te ves asi y te conozco… es por un enojo, o por que estas enamorada… creo que es la seg..un..da…" quedándose dormida, muy profundamente dormida.

Al ver esto Ashley comenzó hablar-" yo realmente no quiero verlos agarrados de las manos, no quiero que este con el, yo no se que hacer… no se como hacer esto"

…

Mark y Callie estaban en un hotel. Callie estaba sentada cuando apareció Mark con cervezas.

"no creo que esto sea lo correcto" dijo Callie con tristeza por ver el comportamiento de Mark.

"no es lo correcto? Pasaste toda la noche en una montaña sola con Ashley y ahora me dices que no es correcto estar en un hotel con tu prometido!" Callie solo miro el suelo y Mark se dio cuenta de que no tenia que gritarle-"yo dormiré en el sofá, tu en la cama" Mark se tomaba las cervezas mientras que Callie decidió ir al baño.

El teléfono de Callie sonó, Mark dudaba contestarlo, pero al fin acabo lo hizo.

"_Callie estas bien? Dime donde estas" _era Ashley quien preguntaba frenéticamente, esto molesto a Mark.

"ella esta conmigo, ya que es mi prometida y quiero que te mantengas alejada de ella!"

"Mark!" grito Callie, Mark corto la llamada. Ahora estaba molesto beso a Callie a la fuerza tirando en la cama, mientras que Callie le gritaba que se detuviera, pero este no lo hacia… Callie le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que provoco que Mark se fuera de lado, Callie tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del hotel.

Mark reacciono y también salió corriendo, vio que Callie subía a un taxi –"Perdoname Callie, yo no quería… perdóname" y vio como el taxi se alejaba. En el taxi comenzó a llorar.

…

Ashley salió a caminar y llego hasta el campo donde Callie había llorado entonces empezó a recordar como Mark le dijo que ella estaba con ella y el grito de Callie. El se sentía triste por esta razón.

…

Callie estaba sentada en un borde de una banqueta, escucho su teléfono y lo abrió, por un instante nadie hablo-"bueno" finalmente dijo Callie.

"Callie estas bien?..." no contestaron y Ashley solo pudo escuchar que estaba llorando-" dime donde estas?"

Callie volteo y vio que al igual que su corazón-"yo no se donde estoy… no lo se"

"no te muevas de ahí, voy a buscarte" Ashley cerro su teléfono y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, tanto ella como Callie tenían recuerdos de todos los momentos que esto habían pasado.

…

Ashley ahora estaba vagando con su coche por toda la ciudad, de pronto se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Callie sentada en la banqueta se bajo corriendo, pero se detuvo metros Callie se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien y vio que era Ashley.

Callie se levanto y camino hacia Ashley esta también hizo ese movimiento, las dos quedaron frente a frente y un rato se quedaron mirando para que al fin se dieran un abrazo.

Al despegarse de ese abrazo Callie decidió hablar.

"dime por que eres tan amble conmigo? Callie pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ashley le dio un sonrisa-"pensé que ya te lo habia dicho… estoy enamorada de ti"

Esto le hizo recordar a Callie el dolor que ha sentido, pero Ashley continuo hablando después de ver la reacción de Callie-"y yo hare todo por tu felicidad te ayudare incluso si significa que tienes que estar con alguien mas"

…

"_pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra su vuelo sale en 30 minutos"_

Ahora estaba bajando una señora como de 40 años muy bonita, vestida formalmente con un abrigo verde, se detuvo en un banco que vio y llamo.

" hola… dime como ha estado Ashley?"

…

**NOTA: esta capitulo ha sido el mas largo que he escrito de todos, debo decir que todavía sigo con el hilo de la historia original, es que cambiarla radicalmente seria una atrocidad.**

**Nota 2: espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por seguir este FF. **


	11. capitulo Xl

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo Xl

Callie y Ashley subieron al auto de la ultima, todo el camino al parque transcurrió sin problemas y bueno también sin hablar.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Ashley se detiene.

"ya llegamos Callie" al no escuchar respuesta alguna se volteo a verla, dio una sonrisa al ver que Callie estaba durmiendo –" Callie… en serio estas durmiendo?" igual no escucho y empezó a acariciar su rostro de una manera delicada, se veía tan bien durmiendo, tan serena, -"yo te amo Callie, significas mucho para mi" le guito un mecho de cabello que cubria una parte de su cara y Callie despertó.

Callie vio a Ashley y dio un pequeña sonrisa-"fue muy rápido… me quede dormida… lo siento"

Ashley no escucho mucho de lo que Callie dijo, al ver que dejo de hablar-"yo… quieres un café… bien ahora vengo" saliendo del coche.

Ashley salio de la tienda con un café se dirigo a su coche pero Callie ya no estaba ahí, pero dejo un recado que tomo Ashley.

_Yo quiero ir a descansar, gracias por ayudarme._

_Callie. _

Ashley solo sonrió.

Callie llego a su cuarto y se sento pensado en lo que habia sido su dia de hoy y la decisión que tenia que tomar.

…

Al dia siguiente en la oficina de Ashley.

"bien a donde fuiste ayer en la noche" pregunto Teddy.

Ashley sonrió-"yo no se de que hablas"

"no, no, yo no estaba tan borracha… se que llegaste con Callie… dime fueron a una cita?"

"yo … no tuve una cita"

"si no fue eso… eso explica por lo menos por que se ve tan triste"

"ella esta triste?"

"puedo decirte que cuando salió de su cuarto hoy ella se veía bastante triste… supongo que tu sabes algo"

"yo… no se"

…

Era de noche y Callie estaba sentada en un banco cerca del parque, hacía viento… ella parecía perdida en su pensamientos cuando Ashley apareció, esta tenia una gran sonrisa al poder ver a Callie. Callie volteo y dio una sonrisa al ver la sonrisa en Ashley.

"quieres ir a dar un paseo?.. la noche se ve increíble" Callie solo asintió.

Estaban caminando ni rumbo, el campo estaba todo blanco y caia nieve que junto con el viento y los arboles era un paisaje muy hermos.

Ashley vio que Callie tenia mucho frio pero no decía nada, se quito su bufanda, y se la puso a Callie, esta se asusto.

"yo no puedo…"

"solo es una bufanda no pasa nada, además tienes mucho frio" dijo con una sonria, Callie cedió. Ashley la tomo de las manos –"yo se que ahora estas un poco mal por todo lo que te ha pasado… la vida es asi… esta llena de encrucijadas y tienes que tomar una decisión… y yo aceptare esa decisión" Callie no dijo nada, solo la tomo igual de la mano y las dos continuaron caminando.

…

Callie entro a su habitación y sonó su celular, contesto

-"hola?"

"Callie?"… dijo Mark.

…

Era el día siguiente Mark y Callie estaban en un restaurante en la ciudad.

"yo no se que paso Callie… por favor perdóname… no quería…"

"no quiero recordar Mark"

"entiendo pero… lo del otro día… solo quiero estar seguro de que me perdones"

Callie tomo aire ya que lo que diría a continuación era algo por lo cual tuvo que pensar mucho-"yo te perdón Mark… pero lo del matrimonio quiero que lo pensemos otra vez"

Mark se sintió lastimado por esto, pero guardo la calma-"por que, que quieres decir?"

"yo… siento que debes reconsiderarlo Mark, yo no puedo seguir con esto"

"es por Ashley?"

"es por varias razones, no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada"

"si pero tomaste la decisión por Ashley… pero yo no lo acepto… me niego a aceptar algo así" Mark se levanto y salio del restaurante.

…

"y Callie?" pregunto Teddy.

"ella fue a la ciudad" contesto Addison.

"mmm… que hace aya… últimamente va y viene de la ciudad" contiuno Teddy hablando.

"oye… es su vida dejala… tiene cosas que hacer" con un tono chistoso dijo Addison.

"bueno ya basta, ustedes siempre se la pasan peleando, aveces pienso que tienen algo mas" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa.

"que?" dijeron ambas.

"mira ahí viene Callie" dijo Addison. Callie apenas llegaba de la ciudad y se le notaba triste.

"quieres ir a esquiar?" pregunto Ashley.

"yo… el trabajo?· pregunto Callie.

"no hay nada nos dieron el dia libre, asi que vienes?" dijo Teddy.

"yo… prefiero descansar… pero antes puedo hablar con usted" dirigiéndose a Ashley.

"si claro" contesto con una sonrisa.

…

"ve la nieve caer se ve bien" dijo Ashley, era mas que lógico para todos que esto le fascinaba.

Callie sonrió, pero tenia otra cosa seria de que hablar-"yo he terminado con Mark..." Ashley iba a hablar pero Callie continuo-" usted ayer me dijo que tenia que tomar decisiones y asi lo hice… no quiero estar con usted por que lastimaría a Mark y no puedo estar con Mark por que la lastimaría… asi que no me quedare con nadie… necesito tiempo y dime… me ayudaras?"

Ashley se puso seria-"no… no puedo ayudarte por que lo que estas haciendo es cobarde, y yo no puedo ayudarte asi" se levanto y se marcho dejando a Callie confundida.

…

Al dia siguiente.

" mamá me tengo que ir, pero por favor acepta a Callie piénsalo" dijo Mark.

"hijo… dile a Callie departe de tu mamá que siente lo de la otra noche, no era nuestra intención hacerla sentir incomoda" dijo Erick

"ya basta… esta bien yo acepto a Callie ya que ella te puede hacer feliz" dijo Silvia, Mark se sintió feliz y fue a abrazar y besar a su mamá.

"gracias mamá"

…

"es muy bonito es te lugar" dijo Ricardo llegando al parque.

"yo te dije que seria una buena idea" contesto Mark con un sonrisa.

"espero que hoy me presentes a tu novia"

"yo lo hare" dijo Mark.

…

Ashley estaba en su oficina cuando entro Mark.

"en que puedo ayudarte Mark" dijo Ashley amablemente.

"quiero que te alejes de Callie" de modo molesto exigió Mark.

"perdón?"

"no quiero que te aproveches de que Callie te confunde con alguien con Arizona, no quiero que utilices eso para atraer a Callie"

"yo no aria eso, y no le diré a Callie lo que usted esta diciendo"

"como sea… no te acerques a ella, no dejare que me quites algo que es mio"

"ella no es de usted"

"pero ella será, tu crees que me dejara por ti?"

"eso lo decidirá ella"

"ya veremos" con esto salio de la oficina. Ashley solo se quedo pensando.

…

Cuando Mark salio de la oficina decidió hacer dos llamadas.

"papa?"

"oh… Mark ya llegaste?"

"si… papá quiero que mañana vengan al concierto"

"claro… pero por que? Nunca nos has pedido hacer eso antes"

"lo se papá… pero esto es muy importante para mi"

"esta bien… ahí estaremos tu mamá y yo a medio dia"

"gracias papá y adiós" colgó el celuar y volvió a marcar otro numero.

"Lauren?"

"si, ella habla"

"soy Mark"

"hola Mark… que se te ofrece"

"mañana hay un concierto y quiero que avises a todos, aparte le digas a la señora Lucia, por favor"

"claro ahí estaremos" dijo Lauren con una sonrisa de malicia.

"gracias"

…

Erick tomo el periódico después de la llamada de su hijo y en primera plana estaba " _la pianista Barbara regresa después de 10 años de ausencia."_

…

Callie estaba junto con Addison. Cuando llego Mark.

"Callie?"

"Mark"

"yo… te invito a una cena hoy con mi compañero de la radio"

"no puedo ir"

"por favor solo es una cena"

"yo…" queriendo negarse.

"vendré por ti a las 6" se volteo y se fue con una sonrisa.

…

Callie estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho la puerta.

"ya viene por ti, te ves bien" dijo Mark. Los dos salieron del lugar rumbo a un restaurante.

…

"Callie este es Ricardo, mi compañero" dijo Mark.

"es un placer conocer a la novia de Mark, eres mas bonita delo que me habia dicho" dijo Ricardo mientras le daba la mano para saludarla. Callie no dijo nada pero mas que obvio que ella estaba triste.

Al entrar al restaurante los ojos de Callie vieron inmediatamente a Ashley que estaba comiendo con Teddy. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

"donde nos sentamos?" pregunto Ricardo.

Mark viendo que ahí estaba Ashley decidió sentarse lo mas cerca de la mesa de ella para que viera que tanto Callie como el eran una pareja feliz.-"que tal aquí" señalando la mesa.

Todos se sentaron y le trajeron la carta.

-"digan cuando se van a casar, quiero saber la fecha"

"yo… estamos viendo la fecha" Mark contesto tomando la mano de Callie, esta no dijo nada.

"mmm… quiero tocar la marcha nupcial"

"lo siento eso ya lo están manejando mis amigos" dijo Mark felizmente.

Ashley no aguanto mas escuchar esto pero fue Teddy quien dijo que se marcharan al ver el comportamiento que tenia su amiga, solo se veía cada vez mas molesta. Ashley se levanto y antes de salir –"buen provecho" mientras salía.

"que se la pasen bien" dijo Teddy saliendo también –"ese novio de Callie es tan pesado" Ashley no dijo nada.

…

"esa ha sido una cena increíble" dijo Ricardo mientras los tres salían del restaurante.

"yo creo que si" sonriendo Mark dijo.

"Mark podemos hablar?" dijo Callie tímidamente.

"ya entiendo ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, nos vemos Mark, Callie" mientras se alejaba Ricardo.

Estaban en un cafetería Calli y Mark.

"yo lo que te dije… lo pensé mucho y tenemos que terminar Mark"

"yo no puedo aceptar eso Callie no puedo"

"es por nuestro bien, no quiero hacerte daño"

"no acepto lo que digas, simplemente no lo acepto"

"tienes que…" se levanto Callie y salio corriendo y detrás de ella Mark que la agarro por los hombros, ahora estaban a unos metros de la cafetería por donde no pasaba mucha gente.

Mark tomandola de los hombros para que no huyera Callie-" no puedo aceptar esto Callie"

"Mark es lo mejor, yo quiero que seamos amigos"

"no, no puedo… que no entiendes no me importa si no me amas, solo quedate conmigo, no te exijo amor"

Callie se tranquilizo-"alguna vez has pensado que yo siempre te he querido y solo tu has sido quien ha amado"

Mark lastimo a Callie cuando la agarro mas fuerte-"yo siempre te he amado, asi que si he pensado eso, y se que no le contestaste a Ashley por que en tu corazón esa Arizona, pero entiéndeme te amo, te amare los suficiente por los dos"

En ese momento apareció Ashley –"que esta pasando aquí?" Mark se volteo y vio a Ashley. –" no debes lastimar a Callie"

"tu eres el culpable de todo esto" acercándose a Ashley de una manera muy amenazadora.

"si quieres lastimar a alguien lastímame a mi o humíllame paro a Callie no le hasgas nada, yo no me defenderé"

"Mark por favor" dijo Callie teniendo miedo que le hiciera algo.

Mark no le puso atención –"yo no…"

"que te enseñaron que no debes pegarle a una mujer"

Mark se alejo de Ashley eran las mismas palabras que un dia dijo Arizona, esto lo desconcertó. Ashley se dirigió a Callie-"Vamos Callie"

"yo no puedo dejar asi a Mark, disculpa" Callie tomo a Mark y se fueron. Y Ashley otra vez se quedo ahí mirando lo que menos quería en la vida.

…

Callie llego a su cuarto sola y con ganas de llorar _por dios cuando dejare de llorar?"_

…

Callie y Ashley estaban viendo las radiografias de un niño, era habitual que trabajaran casi siempre juntas ya que los niños era los que se accidentaban mas.

Callie vio a Ashley y esta al darse cuenta-"quieres decirme algo?" de manera seria.

"yo lo siento por lo de ayer… estas enojada?"

"yo… por que te fuiste con Mark" dijo con una sonrisa-"eres muy buena"

"que?" dijo Callie.

"eres muy buena y por eso los demás sufren"

"yo no…"

Ashley sonrio –"veras las personas como tu quieren que todo el mundo sea feliz y terminan lastimándolas por su faltad de decisión… asi que toma una si no Mark y yo saldremos muy dañados" termino con una gran sonrisa.

"Callie recuerda que hoy es el concierto vas a ir?" dijo Mark.

"yo ire" dijo Callie.

"todos ustedes también están invitados… tan bien tu Ashley" de manera seria dirigiéndose solo a ella.

"vere" dijo Ashley.

…

"papá, mamá" dijo Mark que ya los esperaba.-"llegan mas temprano de lo que pensaba"

"bueno queriasmos llegar antes para poder pasar un tiempo contigo." Dijo Erick dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Ahora Mark junto a sus padres se dirigían al hotel para sus reservaciones, estaban hablando de cómo les en su trayecto hasta este lugar cuando el papá de Erick vio hacia el frente.

Ahí estaban caminando juntas Callie y Ashley. Cuado los dos se toparon el señor Erick se detuvo y miro a Ashley –"tu eres Arizona"

Ashley no dijo nada solo dio una sonrisa de que no lo conocía –"no te acuerdas de mi?, soy el profesor Erick Sloan, tu venias conmigo todos los fines de semanas"

"padre… ella no es Arizona, se llama Ashley Brow" dijo Mark.

Ashley sonrió-"no se preocupe señor, fue un placer conocerlos"

"igualmente, Callie" dijo Erick, Callie solo sonrió de manera de saludo para los padres de Mark.

Se alejaron y Callie se hizo una pregunta _"por que iria Arizona a visitar el padre de Mark?" _lo dijo en voz baja pero Ashley alcanzo a medio escuchar.

"eh?" pregunto Ashley.

"no, solo me preguntaba por que Arizona visitaba al padre de Mark? Eso es todo?

…

"yo no sabia que pudieran existir dos personas que se parecieran tanto" dijo Erick.

"yo tampoco padre"

"hijo?" dijo Silvia.

"si mamá" contesto Mark con una sonrisa.

"esa mujer que estaba con Callie no era la novia de Lauren?"

"si, si lo era" dijo Mark un poco triste.

Mark estaba con sus padres para registrarlos cuando aparecieron todos sus demás amigos, incluyendo la madre de Callie.

"gracias por venir" dijo Mark. A su amigos –"Gracias por venir Señora Lucia" dijo Mark con tono amable y tomando la mano de la señora.

"es bueno verte Mark… y señores" dirigiéndose a los padres de Mark.

"nosotros también señora" contesto Erick.

…

Estaban en una cafetería los padres de Mark, la mamá de Callie y Mark.

"yo los tengo que dejar, ya que tengo que preparar todo para esta noche, vendre por ustedes a las 7" dijo Mark.

"esta bien" contesto Silvia. Mark salio del sitio dejando solo a los señores.

"mi esposa le gusto el regalo que le diste"

"yo me alegro… pensé que a lo mejor no le gustaba"

"me gusto mucho… gracias señora" termino por decir Silvia.

"quiero pedir disculpas por lo que mi hija hizo"

"no se preocupe esta en el pasado" dijo el señor Erick con un sonrisa.

…

Ya eran las 7 y Mark apareció.

Los cuatro estaban saliendo.

"mi cartera se me olvido lo siento… adelántense" dijo la mamá de Mark.

"esta bien mamá te veré en el concierto" Silvia salió corriendo por su cartera.

…

Callie y Ashley estaban caminando.

"que bonita bufanda" dijo Ashley con sonrisa

Callie miro la bufanda-"oh si perdón, la tria asi para que no se me olvidara dársela" mintras se la quietaba.

"no importa te la regalo" dijo Ashley.

"como cree… tenga" se la colocaba a Ashley. Silvia estaba saliendo de la cafetería cuadno vio esta escena, donde Callie se le veía muy feliz con Ashley, y viendo desde cierto agunlo parecía que le estaba dando un beso a Ashley. Silvia se retiro del lugar antes de ser vista.

"mmm… gracias" dijo Ashley.

"no hay de que"

…

Callie estaba con Addison, Teddy y Ashley.

"Callie, que bueno que te veo, ya va a comenzar el concierto, ven" Mark agarro de la mano a Callie-"y ustedes también" mientras se llevaba a Callie.

"hay que ir" dijo Teddy a Ashley que no se le veía con ganas.

"yo ahora voy"

"ok, vámonos Addison" las dos se fueron y Ashley dudo por un momento el ir, pero con pasos pequeños y despacio comenzó a caminar, sentía que lo que pasara en ese lugar no le agradaría.

…

Callie se sentó al lado de su madre, Callie se sorprendió de que estuviera aquí, luego saludo a lo lejos a los demás.

Ashley apareció segundos después, se sentó en otra fila de sillas pero donde pudo apreciar a Callie.

Todo el concierto fue bonito, cantaron, escucharon música instrumental todo se veía tan bien. Aunque en el pensamiento de Ashley solo figuraba Callie. El concierto termino y Ricardo decidió subir al escenario.

"bueno espero que allá de su agrado esto que ha llegado a su fin" todos hicieron ruido por esto. –"pero bueno, esto no pudo ser sin nuestro director que dijo que este seria el mejor lugar" llamando a Mark, este subió-" es guapo no? Y lo hizo todo por su novia" Callie se sintió incomoda pues era claro lo que le habia dicho a Mark –"y no solo eso es su prometida quieren conocerla? Pregunto Ricardo a lo cual se escucho un "si", la luz se puso en el lugar donde estaba sentada Callie –"asi que suba señorita Torres" dijo Ricardo con una sonrisa, Callie subió al escenario no sintiéndose muy bien, de echo se veía la incomoda de esta.

Mientras que Ashley no sabia si quedarse o seguir escuchando este tipo.

"y cuando se van a casar?" pregunto Ricardo.

Callie quería terminar con esto, pero Mark contesto-" nos casaremos el próximo mes" dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa, y Ashley con una gran tristeza e impotencia.

"eso es genial… ahora tómense de las manos" Mark tomo la mano de Callie. Ashley solo escucho como su corazón se estaba partiendo, esta era la escena que nunca quería ver otra vez en su vida. –"eso es se ven tan bien, hasta yo pienso ya en dejar de ser soltero… vayan a sentarse, mientras les dedico esta canción a los novios" Ricardo dijo con una sonrisa, Callie y Mark se sentaron juntos. Y para sorpresa de todos Ricardo era quien hiba a cantar

_tu eres mi destino _

_por favor acércate _

_quiero sostener tus manos _

_y dormir a tu lado_

_tu eres mi todo_

_tu siempre estas conmigo mi amor _

_sabes? Eres lo único en mi mente _

_incluso cuando estas en mis brazos _

_quiero que el tiempo se dentenga_

_tu brillante sonrisa._

Ashley se levanto y salió del lugar, sin antes ver como Mark seguía sosteniendo la mano de Callie. Afuera la nieve seguía y hacia mucho frio pero no lo sentía ahora su corazón estaba igual.

…

Ahora todos estaban en una tipo cafetería pero solos, los amigos de Mark y Callie estaban sentados en la mesa siguiente de donde se encontraban los padres de Mark y Callie discutiendo, nadie decía nada, solo estaban ahí.

"tu no puedes casarte con ella Mark" dijo Silvia. Molesta.

"mamá" dijo Mark

"no, no puedes" se dirigió a Laucia-" no es encontra de usted señora, es solo que…"

"que mamá dime por que no puedo casarme con ella"

"por que la vi con esa mujer" dijo Silvia y todos se vieron el uno al otro, Callie no era de esas, en ese momento entro Ashley y Teddy –"con esa que esta ahí" Silvia señalo a Mark.

Mark se molesto pero trato de ser amable-"por favor vete", Ashley quería salir pero vio como atacaban a Callie, asi que decidió hablar.

"disculpen por la interrupción… señora, yo no se que vio, pero le aseguro que Callie no ha hecho nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir"

Mark no aguanto el enojo-" cállate! Tu no sabes nada, por tu culpa Callie esta en esta situación, dejala ya me voy a casar con ella, alejate de ella…"

Callie se paro y por primera vez hablo desde que estaban ahí –" basta Mark! No me voy a casar contigo, no me puedo casar contigo" dijo con una mirada triste, volteo a ver a los padres de Mark –"lo siento señores" luego voleto a ver a su mamá que estaba sentada al lado de ella-" los siento mamá pero yo no puedo casarme con él" con esto Callie salio corriendo del lugar, segundo despues Ashley salió corriendo.

Mark se quedo ahí parado –" mamá, si por tu culpa pierdo a Callie yo no te volver a ver" lo dijo enojado pero sin gritar, luego salió corriendo.

…

"Callie!" grito Ashley, minutos despues se topo con ella.

"Callie calmate" lo dijo con tranquilidad y seguridad.

"dime que hacer Ashley dime que hacer?"

Ashley tomo un respiro-" vas hacer lo que yo te diga… confía en mi vas hacer lo que te diga"

…

Mark encontró a Callie, pero esta ya estaba en el coche de Ashley e iban saliendo de lugar, Mark solo grito a Callie lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero el coche no se detuvo"

…

Ashley se detuvo en una casa grande y al frente de la casa estaba un lago, era de noche asi que no distinguía bien donde estaban.

"donde estamos Ashley?"

"en mi casa" contesto con una sonrisa.

Ashley estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien mas la abrió, Ashley rápidamente "mamá"

"hijo" dándose un abrazo. Y Callie solo vio la escena.

…

**Nota: esta historia se ira poniendo mejor cada capitulo y gracias por seguir este FF.**


	12. Chapter Xlll

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo Xll

Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Ashley.

"mamá ella es Callie"

"mucho gusto Callie" contesto Barbara.

"el placer es mio".

"que haces aquí hijo, no pensé que vinieras a este lugar"

"este lugar es muy hermoso… a veces parece un poco egoísta queriendo este magnifico lugar solo para ella" dirigiéndose a Callie.

"es solo que tu eres una gran Doctora…. Y ustedes son compañeros de trabajo verdad?"

"si madre" contesto Ashley.

"y que hacen aquí?… ahora si contesta y no te desvies" los dos se quedaron cayados.

"esta bien no importa" después de un gran silencio incomodo Ashley quizo hablar.

"este es un buen lugar para pescar… solo que en verano, si no iria ahora mismo"

"que no te acuerdas que casi te ahogas en el lago" dijo Barbara con preocupación.

"mamá… eso fue en Inglaterra madre… yo nunca había estado en E. U."

"yo lo siento" un poco nerviosa viendo su error.-" ya me tengo que ir" se levanto. Y salio del lugar.

…

La señora Barbara estaba yendo rumbo a la ciudad –"chofer pare"

"si señora"

Se detuvo y saludo a una persona. –"hola" dijo con una sonrisa.

"hola señora… su hijo esta bien"

"si, el esta bien… siempre se lo agradeceré"

"no hay de que señora"

…

"disculpa por las molestias Callie" dijo Ashley, ahora estaban afuera sentadas en una banca debajo de un árbol sin hojas.

"no te preocupes, tu madre parece muy amable"

"lo es" dijo con una sonrisa.

"sabes donde se encuentra el norte?" pregunto Callie después de un silencio.

"mmm… si por ahí" contesto Ashley" lo se por que he visto por donde sale el sol… por que preguntas"

"por que una vez Arizona me enseño donde quedaba el norte, dijo que sabiendo donde sale el solo sabrías donde esta el norte… y asi nunca me perdería otra vez" dijo con gran nostalgia.

Ashley sintió tristeza al ver a si a Callie-"dime como te sientes?" Mientras Callie la abrazaba al ver el frio que tenia Callie.

"yo siento… que todo esto fue por mi culpa… que tenias razón… tenia que tomar una decisión antes de lastimar… ahora he lastimado Cristina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, Karev y… Mark"

….

" ella se fue a la ciudad" dijo Mark regresando despues de ver como Callie se iba con Ashley.

"eso no es cierto hijo" comenzó a decir Silvia-" se fue con Ashley verdad?" con tono de enojo.

"mamá!"…" ya cállate…" tomo aire-"voy a decirles la verdad… el dia de tu cumpleaños madre… lleve a Callie a un hotel" a todos les cayo de sorpresa Mark no era de esas personas-" le ruego que me perdone señora Lucia… y padres"

"como te atreviste Mark, esa no fue la educación que te dimos" dijo Erick luego se volteo hacia la señora Lucia-" le ruego que nos disculpe Señora"

"eres una bestia" termino por decir la madre de Mark con una lagrima corriendo por su cara.

…

Mark caminaba rumbo al cuarto de la señora Lucia, pero se topo con Lauren.

"lo que dijiste es mentira" dijo Lauren.

"yo no se de que hablas" dijo Mark.

"ella no esta en la ciudad se fue con Ashley"

"mira no digas nada… yo se que tu fuiste quien hablo con mi madre… y ahora no estés molestando… mejor finge Lauren" volviendo a caminar.

…

Mark entro al cuarto de la señora Lucia.

"señora yo lo siento" dijo Mark arrodillándose a la señora.

"no creo lo que dijiste Mark" Mark no contesto-" ahora me voy a la ciudad"

"no, quédese yo mañana la llevo"

Al ver esto la señora pensó que lago le estaba ocultando-" Callie esta en la ciudad verdad Mark?" Mark no contesto –" esta ahí Mark" y este siguió sin contestar-" es cierto que se fue con Ashley… dime donde esta Callie"

"lo siento Señora" Lucia empaco y salio del hotel, Mark detrás de ella.

"yo la puedo dejar ahora señora" tomando la cosas de la señora.

"como ni siquiera puedo verte a los ojos Mark" mientras tomaba de nuevo sus cosas –" dime que hay echo mi hija, por que ha cambiado?" Mark simplemente no pudo responder. La señora llamo a un taxi.

"señora yo la puedo llevar"

"no Mark" mientras subia al taxi-"dile a tus padres que lo siento" y se fue.

…

"toma estas cobijas Callie, tu duemes abajo y yo arriba" dijo Ashley mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"gracias" dijo Callie.

"ok… duerme mañana te sentiras mejor"

Callie pensó un segundo-"y si mañana no me siento mejor?"

Ashley miro el dolor, temor y confusión de los ojos de Callie –"entonces… mañana te preocuparas de eso, hoy solo duerme… buenas noches"

"buenas noches Ashley"

…

Callie fue despertada por la luz que le daba en la cara y por el canto de los pájaros, doblo las cobijas que le había dado Ashley y entro a la sala, donde había un plato con fruta y un recado. Callie sonrió. Tomo la carta y la leyó.

_Tuve que ir por algunas cosas, no me tardo._

_ASHLEY._

Callie tomo unas cuantas uvas que se encontraban ahí, luego decidió ir a ver como era el lugar. Al salir vio la banca donde se sentaron ella y Ashley, asi que decidió ir a sentarse… pero no duro tanto ya que Ashley llego.

"veo que ya te sientes mejor" dijo Ashley mientras sacaba las bolsas del coche.

"yo si… gracias… por que no me despertaste?"

"bueno te veías tan tranquila, no quería molestar"

…

Estaban en la cocina.

"voy a cocinar un caldo, con este frio servirá de mucho" mientras Ashley empezaba a cortar unas zanahorias, al ver que no lo hacia bien Callie decidió hablar.

"mejor lo hago yo"

"que?... no, no quiero ser un mal anfitrión… auch" mientras veía sangre en su dedo.

"te cortaste… te lo dije mejor yo lo hago, te toma este algodón y presiona" dijo Callie un poco preocupada, luego tomo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar las zanahorias.

Ashley se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo hacía y empezó a sonreír-"que por que sonries?"

"bueno… por que se siente bien que alguien cocine para ti" dijo sonriendo, esto le provoco una sonrisa a Callie. Si se sentía lo mejor en el mundo.

Los dos comieron algo que ha ambas les pareció esquicito, y mas a Ashley que siempre comía en restaurantes, muy pocas veces comía algo casero… además de que ella no era muy buena en la cocina.

"esta muy rico Callie" Ashley, con una sonrisa.

"que bueno que te guste"

Al terminar de comer limpiaron la mesa y lavaron los trastes, ninguna de las dos podía negar lo bien que se sentía hacer algo asi por mas aburrido o fastidioso que fuera.

"bueno ya terminamos… dime a donde quieres ir?" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa. Aunque sabia a donde esta quería ir.

" a la ciudad" dijo Callie seriamente y mostrando tristeza por primera vez desde ayer en la noche.

"entonces vámonos"

…

"dime Mark, hiciste eso con Callie?" pregunto Meredith, pero Mark no quería hablar de nada. Solo puso atención a la carretera ya que iban de regreso a la ciudad.

"dejalo Meredith, de todas maneras son una pareja, no era otra cosa del otro mundo" contesto Karev, eras mas que obvio que Mark no conto todo lo que habia pasado esa noche.

"yo se que es normal pero es Callie…. Aun así es cierto que esta en la ciudad verdad? Siguió Meredith viendo a Mark pero igualmente no contesto, solo suspiro deseando que así fuera.

…

"ya llegamos" dijo Ashley estacionándose enfrente del edificio donde supuestamente vivía Callie. Las dos se bajaron.

"donde es tu departamento?" pregunto Ashley.

"es el tercero" señalando y Ashley volteo para ver cual era. –"es mejor que entre Ashley"

"claro… pero dime… mañana vendrás verdad?"

"si ire" con una sonrisa contesto Callie. Luego dio la vuelta y entro al edificio.

…

" No están ni Callie ni Ashley, no es extraño?" pregunto Teddy a Addison.

"por que dices eso, Callie no es de esas" dijo Addison

"yo creo que arian bonita pareja, señora" dijo Teddy con tono divertido.

"soy señorita, y no creo que hicieran bonita pareja, Callie ya tiene a Mark"

"como digas" Teddy volteo a ver la nieve-" hace frio, ya hay mucha nieve y dicen que todavía no pasa lo peor"

"por primera vez tienes razón" dijo Addison con una sonrisa.

"así… bueno hay que ir a trabajar, ahora trabajamos por dos" con una sonrisa mientras se metía al hospital

…

Al entrar vio que su madre estaba ahí en la sala.

"mamá" dijo Callie tristemente, ya que no quería ver a nadie.

"donde estuviste Callie?" pregunto Lucia con una mirada que demostraba desaprobación, decepción y enojo, pero a la vez tristeza.

Callie tomo asiento delante de ella –"yo… mamá" sabiendo que no podía responder.

"fuiste con Ashley verdad? Callie" Callie simplemente no contesto, dando por cierto lo que su madre estaba pidiendo.

La madre se llevo las manos a la boca, viendo lo que Callie acababa de hacer-"como pudiste Callie? Que Mark no es un buen hombre? Pero Callie solo volteo hacia abajo-" no importan todos los años que han pasado Callie? Como dejar una persona que es como el? Siempre ha estado a tu lado!" gritando su madre.-" dime por que no estar con el? El es un buen hombre"

Callie tenia lagrimas en los ojos "lo se mamá"

Lucia se sorprendió que por fin hablara-"entonces hija? Por que no quieres casarte con él"

"por que… no lo amo, mamá" dijo Callie todavía con lagrimas, la señora no podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo se levanto y salio corriendo, y Callie detrás de ella.

"mamá!" grito Callie con todo lo que pudo viendo que su madre ya estaba fuera del edificio y ya lejos de ella.

La señora se detuvo, Callie llego hasta ella.-" como puedes hacerme esto Callie, tu mi alegría?" dijo la señora con un poco de desprecio con algo de tristeza.

"perdóname mamá… perdóname" termino por decir Callie viendo todo el daño que había provocad. La señora solo dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo como si no quisiera saber nada mas de su hija. Y Callie solo regreso sola a su departamento.

…

Callie estaba sentada en la cocina perdida en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pero Callie no volteo seguía ahí.

"Callie… sabia que estarías aquí" dijo Meredith dándole un abrazo, detrás de ella entraron Karev, Cristina, Owen, Derek y hasta el ultimo… Mark que solo la miro con dolor. Y Callie aun asi no se movía.

…

Mark estaba mirando por la ventana en el cuarto de Callie.

"por que lo hiciste Callie? Es que acaso soy un hombre que no vale la pena, soy tan incapaz para poder tenerte?

Callie que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama mirando el suelo, no contesto.

Y Mark prosiguió –"entonces Callie…. Por que me haces esto?" pregunto Mark con enojo, pero aun asi no recibió respuesta. Se volteo y vio el dolor que tenia Callie –"quieres que renuncie…" Callie volteo a verlo –" quieres que te deje libre Callie?..." no recibió respuesta –" es eso, pues no Callie, no me dejare vencer… y no te perdonare"

"Mark" dijo Callie despues de mucho tiempo de solo escuchar como un niño castigado.

"nunca te lo perdonare Callie" con esto Mark salió, al abrir sus otros amigos estaba ahí viendo a Callie, pero nadie se acerco.

…

Cuando todos se fueron solo se quedaron Cristina y Callie. Cristina empaco sus cosas

"yo lo siento Callie… pero el es mi amigo y tu eres mi amiga… pero no puedo estar aquí contigo" Callie no dijo nada y solo vio como su amiga se iba, todos le daban la espalda.

…

Cristina llego a la casa de Lauren, al entrar vio que esta estaba borracha. Y corrió para quitarle esa bebida

"suelta esto… no lo bebas te hace mal" dijo Cristina preocupada.

"ahora te preocupo… vete… no te quiero aquí" Cristina se ofendió y agarro sus cosas, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Lauren grito-" si claro, siempre me dejan sola, todos están departe de Callie, yo ni siquira les importo… alguna ves fui su amiga?" Cristina sintió remordimiento y la abrazo.

"que voy hacer Cristina… enserio amo a Ashley la amo" lloraba, mientras Cristina se sentía ahora culpable –" la amo tanto, sin ella no importa nada"

…

Al dia siguiente, Callie estaba caminando por un lugar boscoso con mucha nieve. Paso un puente improvisado con un árbol caído, estaba mirando la nieve cuando sintió pasos volteo y ahí estaba Ashley.

"pensé que no vendrías" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, y fue compensada por otra sonrisa de Callie.

…

Ashley se quedo atrás –" Callie! Atrápalo" dijo Ashley enviándole una bola de nieve, Callie la atrapo –"ahora tu atrápala" lanzándola con todo su fuerza, comenzando un pelea de bolas de nieve, se divirtieron mucho, con esto.

Ahora ya estaban cansadas y Callie se acostó en la nieve, pero Ashley se levanto e hizo una bola de nieve-" Callie, toma "dijo Ashley mientras aventaba la bola de manera que Callie la pudiera atrapar. Callie la tomo y se la iba a regresar pero Ashley le hizo una señal de que la deshiciera, Callie la deshizo y encontró algo muy hermoso para ella… era una medallita que tenia un sol, como el que una vez le había dicho Arizona.

Ashley se acerco a Callie y le coloco la medallita. –" Gracias Ashley" dijo con una sonrisa y Ashley se sintió feliz por ver esa sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Callie.

En el coche de Ashley, Callie al subir le puso un sol en el techo con cera que habia comprado en una tienda cercana de ahí.

"oye que haces?" cuando Ashley subió al coche.

"te pongo un sol" sacando su medallita, esto le hizo feliz a Ashley.

…

Callie estaba sola en su cuarto, se sentó frente aun escritorio, saco una cajita de anillo, recordó que por primera vez desde hace tiempo se sentía tan feliz, abrió la caja y quito su anillo que no lo había echo, lo coloco en la caja " Mark… no me perdones" dijo mientras cerraba la caja, ella quería ser libre ahora.

…

Pasaron 5 días, Callie estaba trabajando con un paciente adulto que se rompió el pie por no fijarse donde pisa. Sonó su celular.

"bueno?" dijo Callie.

"Callie?" dijo Derek.

"hola Derek, hace tiempo que no hablamos" Callie, con una sonrisa.

"lo se… pero hablo para decirte algo sobre Mark" dijo preocupado. Callie no contesto –" el esta en el hospital, dejo de trabajar, no come, no duerme… no hace nada Callie, ven a verlo, te necesita"

Callie se armo de valor-" no puedo Derek, lo siento pero no puedo"

"no, no entiendes Callie… el va ha morir, yo se que va a morir… no se levanta de esa cama, tienes que verlo por eso te niegas… y estoy seguro que morirá de tristeza"

"lo siento, no puedo Derek, lo siento… el se recuperara" colgó el celular y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

…

Al dia siguiente, Callie estaba en un caso junto con Teddy, cuando Addison llego corriendo.

"Callie tienes visitas" dijo Addison tomando aire.

"quien?" pregunto Callie con una sonrisa. Addison solo señalo… era la madre de Mark.

…

Estaban en la cafetería Callie y Silvia.

" Callie, te pido disculpas si es por eso que terminaste con Mark… pero por favor ve a verlo" dijo la señora con tono triste.

"yo lo siento señora"

"regresa con mi hijo Callie, dejare que hagas lo que quieras, es mas yo te comprare una casa, pero regresa por favor"

Callie se tomo las manos-"no, no puedo señora"

La señora se molesto un poco al escuchar esto, pero aun así guardo su ira-" lo dices por que no lo has visto… no come, no duerme… Callie te necesita, por favor, el te necesita"

"el es fuete señora, yo se que el puede, el saldrá" dijo Callie.

"si algo le pasa a mi hijo será tu culpa Callie" con esto la señora se fue. Y Callie se sintió triste.

…

"mi amigo tenia un perro" dijo Teddy a Ashley, ahora estaban en su oficina., Ashley dejo que continuara –"siempre dormía con el, hasta pasaba mas tiempo con el que con su novia "Ashley la miro con curiosidad, adonde llevaba todo esto-"un día el se tuvo que mudar pero ahí no permitían mascotas… y lo tuvo que dejar a una persona que conocía… el perro murió de tristeza tiempo después… y mi amigo lloro por días" termino Teddy.

Ashley se acomodo en la silla –"no se que quieres decir"

Teddy tomo un suspiro –"si así es con los animales que pasara con los humanos… lo digo por que Mark el novio de Callie, esta en el hospital… y la madre de este la vino a ver"

Ashley se sorprendió-" y como esta Callie?"

"ella, no se ve muy bien"

…

Ashley estaba tomando un paseo a las afueras del hospital, se sentía culpable de alguna manera, a lo lejos pudo ver a Callie, esta parecía estar leyendo pero en su cara figuraba el dolor que sentía.

Ashley tomo el coche y se dirigió a la ciudad, mas exactos al hospital.

…

El hospital era otro , asi que paso desapercividad, encontró el cuarto de Mark y asomo la cabeza y vio que ahí estaba la madre de Mark con el, este tenia los labios secos, y parecía casi un muerto.

"_come hijo, por favor… hable con Callie, ella vendrá, y le pedi perdón" _Ashley cerro la puerta. La escena era muy triste para ella. Y comprendió que tenía que hacer.

…

Al dia siguiente, Ashley estaba caminando cuando vio a Callie caminando con la cabeza agachada. Ashley se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros, mientras seguía sus pasos.

" Callie… sabes que hay en común, el presente y por lógica el futuro?"

Callie sonrió pero con timidez, esto le partió el corazón a Ashley –"no, no lo se que hay?"

"tiempo… " Callie se volteo para ver a Ashley.-" si ese que te enseña, que te hace feliz o infeliz, el que hace que sepas lo que quieras… y yo… hay algo que envidio de Mark, sabes?" dijo Ashley con tristeza.

Callie no sabia que poder envidiar de Mark, ella era amable, inteligente, carrera prometedora, feliz y parecía tener respuesta de todo.-" que le envidias?"

"el tiempo que Mark estuvo contigo… y que nunca podre tener" dijo con tristeza Ashley –"mira Callie, se que te sientes triste… así que ve a ver a Mark, eso te ara sentir bien"

Callie no contesto.

…

Callie y Ashley ahora estaban estacionados en el hospital donde se encontraba Mark.

"anda ve… yo te esperare" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa.

"que tal… que tal si no regreso… que tal si veo su cara y decido quedarme"

Ashley no quería pensar en esto, era un riesgo que sabia que tenia que tomar –" tu solo ve yo te espero"

"pero que tal si no puedo volver?" dijo Callie con tristeza.

"yo… no lo se Callie… pero dime que puedes tomar el camino de regreso… dime que aunque pase tiempo…. mucho tiempo podras regresar, con eso estare tranquila" dijo Ashley tratando de guardar el dolor en sus palabras.

Callie sonrió, pero fue forzada-"yo… puedo tomar el camino de regreso no me perderé, lo prometo" salio del coche. Y Ashley solo rezaba para que regresara aunque algo le decía que no seria asi.

…

Callie entro en el cuarto donde estaba Mark, esta abrió los ojos hasta que sintió una presencia delante de el.

"Callie… que haces aquí" dijo con voz seca y sin ganas.

"te vengo a ver"

"no, no Callie, vete, no quiero tu clemencia… mañana ya me dan de alta"

"por favor Mark, tienes que comer, no puedes estar asi"

"bueno es tu culpa… ahora vete, digo que te vallas… no te quiero ver!" tan fuerte como pudo lo dijo Mark, Callie salió y se sentó en una silla.

…

Ashley ahora veía ese sol, tenia una carita feliz… pero también estaba demasiado bien echo, Callie tenia grandes cualidades… que muy probablemente no serian ya para ella.

…

Minutos después Mark se sintió muy enojado y se quito los cables que tenia, provocando que todos los doctores entraran corriendo, Callie igual corrió, cuando todos los demás doctores Callie se acerco a Mark.

"por que?... por que hiciste esto Mark" con lagrimas en los ojos Callie se dejo caer en la cama y empezó a decir lo mismo otras veces, Mark al ver el dolor la abrazo.

…

Todos los amigos vieron esa escena afuera de la puerta.

"eso Callie, yo sabria que regresarías" dijo Cristina luego vio a los hombres-"están llorando, ellos lo negaron pero era mas que obvio.

…

Era ya de madrugada, y Ashley ahora vio que Callie no regresaría, se fue de ahí.

…

Al día siguiente.

"ya guardaste todo, Callie" dijo Addison.

"si ya"

"no te ves bien"

"lo estoy, créeme"

…

Teddy y Addison ayudaron a llevar las cosas de Callie hasta el coche.

"no te puedes quedar Callie?" dijo Teddy.

"no lo siento"

"que mal, ahora quien va a ponerle limites a esta señora"

"te dije que soy señorita!" Callie alzo la vista y vio a Ashley.

" espérame un momento Addison" dijo Callie.

"claro Callie"

…

Ashley y Callie estaban caminado juntos, probablemente por ultima vez.

"yo no te pediré perdón" dijo Callie con un poco de tristeza.

Ashley se detuvo, no tenia por que pedir disculpas, cuando le habia regalado lo mejor en su vida. –" sabes por que?" pregunto Callie con una sonrisa.

Ashley no contesto, solo quería ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa, su rostro, quería memorizarla para el resto de su vida-"por que me has robado el corazón" Ashley se sorprendió pero no hablo.

"si me robaste el corazón, te quedas con algo muy importante" dijo con un sonrisa-" y no me lo devuelvas… quédatelo, cuídalo… por que es una parte que nadie mas podrá tener de mi" con una sonrisa mas grande y sincera, pero con lagrimas, Ashlye no hablo-" asi que siempre mantelo contigo… por que si Ashley lograste lo que hace tiempo logro otra persona" Ashley ahora sabia que hablaba de Arizona –" lograste algo que pensé que nunca volvería a pasar… me enamore de ti… gracias por esto, por enseñarme que todavía podía amar tanto a alguien cuando pensé que nunca mas pasaría" abrazo a Ashley tan fuerte como pudo –" te amo" le susurro al oído, luego se alejo, le dio una ultima sonrisa, ya que era que se acordara de ella con una sonrisa no con lagrima… y se marcho corriendo.

"yo también te amo" susurro Ashley.

…

**Nota: bueno que mas puedo decir creo que este es un ejemplo de que hay ocasiones en que a las personas no les importa nuestra felicidad y tienen ideas que no son, provocando que nos sintamos tristes y culpables tanto para darles gusto. Haciendo nos creer que nosotros somos los egoístas y no ellos. Es una idea que tengo.**

**Nota 2. he creo que en mi capitulo anterior hable algo de golpear a la mujer… por si las dudas que quede claro que estoy encontra de cualquier violencia de cualquier genero, violencia igual a violencia.**


	13. Chapter 13

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo Xlll.

Ashley se quedo viendo hacia la nada, y Callie llorando iba de regreso a la ciudad, Addison no estaba muy de acuerdo y mas al ver las lagrimas que su amiga tenia.

Un rato mas tarde Ashley comenzó a caminar, cuando sintió que el caminar no la cansaban comenzó a correr, corrió hasta que ya no pudo mas, luego se dejo caer y lloro.

En cuanto a Mark salió del hospital con una gran sonrisa, recupero su antiguo trabajo y también la radio. Para el todo pintaba color de rosa. Mientras que Callie se sacrificaba mas que nunca y solo ella y Ashley se daban cuenta.

…

Callie hablo con su jefe, este envió un nuevo medico para seguir con el trabajo allá, Callie regresaría totalmente ya a la ciudad.

Callie estaba viendo lo que se habia echo despues de que se fue, todo los papeleos, cirujias… cuando entro Mark a su oficina.

"Callie" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Callie levanto la mirada con tristeza-" mande Mark"

"mi mamá va hacer una cena esta noche quieres venir"

"claro" dijo sin emoción.

…

_Casa padres de Mark, cocina._

"no es necesario que me ayudes Callie" dijo Silvia con una sonrisa a Callie. Esta no contesto nada, "por cierto ten esto es para tu madre" dándole una caja.

"no se devio haber molestado" dijo Callie mirando la caja.

"no es una molestia solo es un traje de los que a ella le gustan, ya sabes"

"eso es mucho… gracias señora"

"no gracias a ti Callie, por a haber traido de vuelta a mi hijo" con una agradable sonrisa, y Callie también sonrió pero tímidamente. Y a lo lejos unos gritos –"_mamá ya deja de molestar a Callie, ya ven a comer" "tiene razón cariño, ya hay que comer" _las dos sonrieron.

Los cuatro estaban en la mesa comiendo.

"fui a ver unos departamentos cerca de aquí… están seguros que no quieren una casa?" dijo Silvia.

"mamá, papá nos iremos al extranjero… seguiremos estudiando… todavía no hablo esto con Callie pero se que ella quiere seguir estudiando igual" Callie no sabia como llego hasta esto –" estas de acuerdo Callie?" pregunto Mark

Callie que solo escucho lo de irse al extranjero, levanto la vista miro a Mark y luego a sus padres –"claro" y volvió a ver su comida.

…

Mark llevo a Callie hasta donde vivía, salio del coche primero para abrir el de Callie, pero esta salio sin decir palabra alguna.

"yo estoy feliz de que ya mero nos casemos" dijo feliz Mark.

"yo igual" Callie… sin emoción.

"quiero que sea una fiesta pequeña"

"esta bien"

"solo nuestros padres y amigos cercanos"

"como gustes Mark" con tristeza, Mark se acerco a ella y le dio una abrazo dándole las gracias.

…

_Departamento de Callie._

Ya estaba ahí de regreso Cristina y su mamá de visita, Callie entro y sintió un abrazo de su compañera de departamento.

Callie se metió a su cuarto como su mamá la acompaño.

"mamá" dijo Callie con tristeza y casi desesperación. –"Mark quiere que nos vayamos a estudiar al extranjero… que piensas de eso?"

Lucia sonrió –" yo me sentiría con gran alivio, hija, yo se que seria lo mejor para ustedes" con sonrisa.

Callie al ver que esto no le importaba a su mamá cambio de tema –"pienso vivir sola"

La señora Lucia se molesto-"ya vas a empezar otra vez Callie?!"

Callie siguió mirando hacia abajo-"es que soy mala…" comenzando a llorar.

"hija tu no eres mala" dijo Lucia con voz reconfortante, al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Callie.

Callie llorando –" lo soy mamá… cuando murió Arizona pensé que nunca podría salir adelante… me desbastaba… de noche y dia solo pensaba en ella… cuando vi a Ashley sentía un hueco en mi corazón, algunas veces todavía lo siento… que tengo que hacer para llenarlo?..." se detuvo para ver que decía su madre, pero no dijo nada –" no lo se… no hay respuesta… soy mala por que no me importa el dolor que pase Mark ni tu, por que en lo único que pienso es en Arizona, todo me recuerda a ella… mamá, soy tan mala por esto? Es malo sentir eso?... yo no se si pueda estar con Mark, mamá no se si pueda hacer esto" la señora solo vio las lagrimas que corrían por los ojos de Callie, no contesto, minutos despues Callie se quedo dormida.

Al ver esto la señora comenzó hablar –"no eres mala hija… cuando estas con alguien no todo es sobre el amor, también hay otras cosas, Mark es tu destino, ese es tu destino"

…

_Hospital, del parque._

" aquí no pasa nada, creo que tomare unos dias de descanso" dijo Ashley a Teddy, las dos estaban solo sentadas leyendo artículos sobre avances médicos.

"creo que lo necesitas, últimamente dejaste de ser alegre"

"lo se, todo es tan difícil"

"si, lo se"

…

Ashley estaba en el lago, cerca de su casa. Solo estaba ahí mirando como ya casi se derretía el hilo del lago, cuando un señor llego.

"hey… es una bonita vista no es asi, señorita" dijo el hombre sonriendo.

"si, si que lo es" contesto Ashley.

"este lago me recuerda a una joven que salve de ahogarse, aunque ahora de que importa nunca me visito, Arizona ahora debe ser una joven ya casada, nunca supe mas de ella"

Ashley se sorprendió por escuchar ese nombre –"que dijo?" pregunto Ashley.

El hombre creyo que habia dicho algo malo –"yo bueno, es que ella…"

"no, solo como era su nombre?"

"oh, ella se llama Arizona Robbins." Ashley se quedo ahí solo mirando el paisaje. Pero ahora para ella algo no cuadraba.

…

Al dia siguiente.

"hey Mark, ella no quiere que le hagamos una entrevista, dice que las odia" dijo Ricardo.

"hay que insistirle, ella es la mejor pianista que conozco" dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

"yo lo se, la escuche una vez en un video, y fue fantástico, asi que hay que insistir"

…

"disculpe, soy Erick Sloan, puedo ver a Barbara?"

"ahora es un poco difícil… despues del concierto puede regresar" dijo un señor.

"claro" Erick estaba dirigiéndose cuando escucho una voz, era la de Barbara preparándose para el concierto, ella volteo para verlo y vio de quien se trataba, los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que…

"papá? Mark interrumpió.

…

Estaban en el camerino de Barbara sentados, mientras la maquillaban.

"yo no sabia que la conocieras papá" dijo Mark.

"la conocí en la preparatoria"

"eso es magnifico"

"perdonnen por haberlos echo esperar" dijo Barbara.

"no hay problema" dijo Erick levantándose junto con su hijo. La señora se volteo a ver el chico mas joven.

"es un placer conocerla, soy Mark, el es mi padre" dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa.

"oh eso no sabia que tenias un hijo?"

"si, bueno podemos hablar" dijo Erick un poco serio.

"Claro… Mark ve con mi secretario personal el te dira que dia puedo hacer la entrevista"

"si… muchas gracias" salio de ahí Mark dejando solos a su padre y a ella.

…

"señora su hijo llamo, dice que luego vendrá" dijo un chico. Luego Salio

"yo tampoco sabia que tenias un hijo"

"bueno, ahora lo sabes… de que quieres hablar?" pregunto Barbara queriendo cambiar de tema. Mark llego iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho algo, asi que se quedo ahí detrás de la puerta

"conociste a una chica llamada Arizona?" Barbara se puso nervioso.

"no nunca he escuchado de ella… por?

"hace 10 años, ella vino ha hacerme preguntas de una foto donde tu aparecías… ella murió en un accidente"

"yo no tengo una hija que se llame asi, y mi hija no ha tenido ningún accidente, no se nada"

"bueno disculpa, es lógico que no sabes nada" Mark se fue antes de que su padre saliera.

…

El concierto acabo, Barbara estaba entre una multitud de personas, periodistas, sus guarda espaldas y personas que querían un autógrafo, de un momento a otro se desmayo. Los guarda espaldas la llevaron a un lugar mas tranquilo.

…

"eso ha sido fantástico, lo mejor que he visto" dijo Ricardo con una sonrisa.

"si fue…" vio a Ashley entrando al lugar, su sonrisa se fue por un instante" genial"

…

Ashley vio que todos estaban corriendo, luego vio al doctor Oliver Olmer también corriendo. Ashley se preocupo.

"doctor!" Grito Ashley. Oliver se detuvo.

"que bueno que vienes, tu mamá se desmayo, ven rápido" corriendo de nuevo. Ashley también corrió.

…

Ashley se quedo afuera esperando saber que pasaba… pero en sus pensamientos también estaban los acontecimientos del nombre de Arizona… ahora sentía que tenia que saber todo de ella. El doctor salio de la habitación de Barbara y se dirigió a Ashley.

"tu mamá tuvo un desmayo por demasiado trabajo, solo necesita descansar y comer muy sano"

"esta bien… yo me encargare… doctor puedo hacerle una pregunta?" dijo Ashley seria.

"si, que pasa?" viendo la preocupación de Ashley.

"yo soy hija única, verdad? Digo usted me ha conocido desde que era bebe"

"si, yo te vi nacer… y te he visto crecer… estoy seguro de que tu eres hija única… por que preguntas?"

"bueno, solo una duda… no importa"

…

"pásame mi celular por favor Meredith" dijo Lauren.

"si, aquí tienes"

"gracias"

"a quien vas ha llamar"

"mmm… a Ashley" Lauren marco y contesto Ashley.

"estas borracha… verdad Ashley?"

"no, no lo estoy" dijo Ashley.

"tu voz suena… asi que dime donde estas?"

"no importa, no hay nada de que hablar"

"somos amigas, asi que si me importas donde estas?" Ashley no contesto y apago sus celular.

…

Ashley estaba en el bar pensado en lo raro que últimamente era su vida, primero la confunden con alguien que esta muerto, despues su madre se equivoca del lugar donde casi se muere, eso no se puede olvidar, también cuando su madre se le cayo el café al hablar con ella de Arizona… pero el doctor que siempre ha conocido le asegura que ella es la única hija de su madre.

"ya has tomado mucho Ashley" dijo Lauren.

" que haces aquí?" dijo mirándola.

"este lugar es donde me traías muy a menudo cuando…" no podía decir la palabra.

"entiendo… estoy bien ahora vete" dijo Ashley fríamente.

Lauren no podía creer como habia cambiando Ashley-" es por ella, verdad? Es por Callie"

"no, no es por ella... bueno si… ya que tiene que ver con Arizona… me paresco tanto a ella?"

"no quiero contestar… que no ves que ella solo ven en ti a Arizona"

"no me importa… además que tal si es mi hermana gemela… o yo soy Arizona" dijo pensativa Ashley.

Lauren ahora sentía que si Ashley estaba muy mal-" y entoces por que no le dices a Callie que eres Arizona?" dijo sarcásticamente, Ashley nunca podría ser Arizona.

"mmm… suena bien, crees que si le digo eso, ella regrese conmigo?" Ashley se levanto y se fue. Dejando confundida a Ashley.

…

Ashley llego al edificio del Callie, segundos mas tarde llego Callie con Mark.

Ashley se quedo a lo lejos, viendo como Callie le acomodaba su abrigo a Mark y podía escucharlos.

"si te resfrías, te dejare de hablar" dijo Callie con pucheros.

Mark sonrió –" me haces feliz". Ashley luego vio como los dos se metían al edificio, era lo mas duro que podía ver.

…

"hace tiempo que no iba al súper mercado… y estas manzanas saben bien" dijo Callie, viendo que Mark no ha hablado durante un tiempo.

"si, se ven bien" dijo Mark.

"que no quieres? Hasta les estoy quitando la cascara" dijo Callie con una sonrisa

Mark jugaba con sus manos y miro hacia abajo –"hoy vi a Ashley"

Callie ahora sabia de donde venia todo esto –"mmm… que quieres que diga, si te digo que no me importa dirás que soy una mentirosa… si te digo que me duele te are sentir mal… que quieres que te diga Mark, pera que estés bien?

Mark suspiro –" tu me haces feliz, no es necesario que digas algo"

…

Callie estaba mirando por la ventana, ya habían pasado algunos dias y todo parecía ir bien con su relación, bueno solo para Mark.

Ella estaba tomando su medallita que le había dado Ashley sin darse cuenta, de echo lo hacia mas veces de lo que se podía pensar, sobre todo cuando estaba sola.

Mark entro, Callie se volteo.

"hola Mark" dijo Callie soltando su medalla.

Mark observo esto –" esa medallita… quien te la dio" dijo con una sonrisa –" es bonita… pero tu no utilizas esas cosas al menos que alguien te la regalara, debe ser muy especial"

Callie sintió dolor –"si, es muy bonita" se metió la medallita para ocultarla –"que se te ofrece Mark?" queriendo cambiar de tema.

"yo solo quería verte… contigo mis dias se vuelven mas fáciles y felices" mirando a Callie con ternura.

…

Lauren llamo a Callie, quedándose en su oficina.

"bueno, por que me llamaste" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

"que no puedo hablar con mi amiga, próxima a casarse" dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

A Callie esto no le hacia feliz –" bueno, pero creo que quieres realmente hablar de otra cosa"

Lauren vio sus manos –"de que podría ser?"

"no lo se dime tu?"

Lauren suspiro –" Ashley estuvo bebiendo"

Callie esto le dolio –"no se que quieres decir exactamente"

"ella se emborracho por ti, por que te ama… tu te casaras con Mark… por favor ayudame a regresar con Ashley, has que regrese conmigo…ayudame" dijo Lauren con lagrimas.

Callie vio las lagrimas caer, ella no sabia que hacer.

…

"vamos… tu no tienes que ir" dijo Mark a Ricardo.

"puedo conseguir a alguien" dijo Ricardo.

"dentro de dos horas comienza, no creo que consigas a alguien"

Ricardo sonrio , y le estendio los boletos, pero antes le alvirtio –" recuerda que fueron muy difícil conseguirlos… te los doy para que me cuentes tal estuvo… y lo disfrutes con tu novia" Mark tomo los boletos.

"Gracias, te contare todo" saliendo corriendo con mucha alegría. Se subió a su coche para ir por Callie.

…

Callie salio corriendo del hospital, tenia mucha prisa… detuvo a un taxista y se subió, todo esto lo aprecio Mark que decidió seguirla… y su sonrisa desapareció.

Se estaciono en frente de un restaurante, y vio como Callie estaba con Ashley.

…

Callie y Ashley tomaron asiento.

"como has estado?" pregunto Ashley esperando que dijera mal.

"yo… bien" dijo Callie.

Ashley aun asi no perdió esperanza. –"me alegro por ti"

"tengo que…"

Al ver lo que diría Callie, la lastimaría –"espera… dejame verte, por favor quiero memorizar todo de ti" dijo Ashley, Callie no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

"yo tengo que hacer esto rápido Ashley" dijo Callie después de unos segundos.

"yo tenia esperanza" comenzó a decir Ashley con tristeza –"que me llamaras por que me extrañabas, por que querías verme"

"yo solo te entrego algo que es tuyo" dándole la cadenita de sol –" creo que esto ya no me pertenece" lo decía por que ahora ella tenia que estar con Mark, y esa medallita la hacia recordar a Ashley todo el tiempo.

Ashley toco al medallita que ahora estaba en la mesa –"claro… cuando llamaste pensé que era por esto… no importa esta medalla mi hizo verte otra vez… tenia todavía esperanza… de que me quisieras ver, que te quedaras conmigo… era bueno, aunque en el fondo sabia que puede mas que nada para decir adiós una vez mas… espero que seas feliz Callie" dijo Ashley, sin lagrimas puesto que ella juro que la decisión de Callie la haría feliz.

Callie trato de ingorar todo -"hoy vi a Lauren… creo que tu y ella…"

Ashley interrumpo al saber lo que venia –"Callie …. Yo aria todo por ti, cualquier cosa que me dijeras, que me pidas yo lo aria… todo menos eso… no me digas con quien debo andar, por que no creo que tu seas la conveniente… además de que yo siempre te amare" Ashley se levanto y se fue, no podía seguir con esto.

…

Callie bajo del taxi, se iba a meter al edificio cuando vio a Mark.

"de donde vienes?" pregunto Mark.

"hola Mark que haces aquí… cuanto has esperado?"

"como una hora… viene para ir al teatro… pero no estabas… de donde vienes?" Callie no dijo nada, pero vio su dolor, -"del hospital?"

"si, claro, se me hizo tarde. Lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Mark estaba triste por la mentira –" si me sintiera triste… tomarias mi mano para que no me sintiera solo?" pregunto a Callie.

"si, claro"

Mark estiro su mano y Callie tomo la mano de Mark. Ahora ella sabia que Mark estaba sufriendo.

…

Ashley estaba en un hotel viendo como su mamá descansaba, luego despertó.

"mamá… puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"claro hija"

"dime… soy hija única… o algo de Arizona Robbins?"

"yo… no, no se nada… ahora dejame tengo que descansar" Barbara se volteo y fingió dormir.

…

_Casa padres de Mark._

"te ves muy feliz hijo" dijo Erick.

"es que falta solo un mes para casarme con Callie" dijo haciendo una cara de felicidad mas grande que pudo. Callie solo sonrió tímidamente.

"no sabias que hacias esa cara Mark" dijo Silvia feliz de ver a su hijo tan feliz.

…

Estaban en el coche de Mark,de regreso al departamento de Callie cuando fue llamada.

"bueno?" dijo Callie.

"soy Addison… quieres venir al Bar de siempre?"

"no, me siento muy cansada"

"anda… quiero verte, además tengo que regresar al hospital mañana"

"no, no puedo"

"por favor… Ashley no esta, solo Teddy y yo"

"quiero descansar"

"como quieras, que descanses bien" dijo Addison y colgó.

"era Addison?" pregunto Mark.

"si, quería que fuera al Bar, pero le dije que quería descansar"

"por que no ir, dime se encuentra Ashley?"

"no ella no esta" mirando el hacia abajo.

…

"no viene" dijo Addison a Teddy que estaba bebiendo.

"que tal si llamo a Ashley?"

"suena bien"

Teddy llamo a Ashley, esta acepto ir.

…

"bien, hay que entrar Callie, hace tiempo que no veo a Addison" dijo Mark bajando del coche.

"esta bien Mark" dijo Callie.

…

Estaban los tres Teddy, Addison y Ashley hablando y riendo cuando llegaron Callie y Mark.

Ashley volteo –"buenas noches"

"buenas noches" dijo Mark serio, Callie no dijo nada.

"yo ya me voy" dijo Ashley al ver la incomodidad y tristeza de Callie.

"no, no… es lógico que nosotros los incomodamos… ya nos retiramos" dijo Mark saliendo con Callie.

…

"Mark, espera yo no sabia nada" dijo Callie mirando a Mark a los ojo. Mark se enojo mas –"tienes que creerme yo no miento…. Lo sabrias"

"y lo de la otra noche" dijo Mark, Callie no constesto –"lo se cenaste con Ashley, yo te vi Callie"

"yo tenia que regresarle…"

Mark se subió al coche y se fue dejando a Callie con la palabra en la boca.

….

Callie trataba de subir a un taxi, pero solo las parejas podían hacerlo al parecer, Callie dio unos pasos mas y coche paso rápido cerca de ella, la hubiese atropellado si no fuera por alguien que la jalo, ella se volteo para ver quien era, era Ashley.

Ella detuvo un taxi segundos después y abrió la puerta, Callie entro al taxi, Ashley se le quedo viendo, luego cerró la puerta y vio como Callie se iba. Bueno ya se estaba acostumbrando a verla marchar de su lado. Pero el dolor cada instante era más fuerte. Ella quería a Callie tanto que la dejaría ir tantas veces como esta quisiera… aunque le costara el corazón.

….

**Nota: gracias por seguir este FF. Y bueno solo puedo decir que el peor drama esta por venir.**


	14. capitulo XlV

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XlV.

El taxi se detuvo en la casa de Mark. Callie salio del taxi y toco el timbre.

Mark salió y vio a Callie –"hey por que me dejaste asi?" dijo Callie con una sonrisa, Mark no contesto –"estas enojado… por que quiero decir que yo enserio no sabia que iba estar ahí… lo siento" dijo Callie con tristeza.

Mark abrazo a Callie –"perdóname"

"lo siento" dijo Callie nuevamente.

…

Ashley llegaba al edificio donde se vivía desde que llego, luego vio a su amiga Teddy de pie frente a esta.

"oye, no quieres ir a beber algo" dijo Teddy.

"esta bien" respondió Ashley.

…

"lo que paso fue horrible" dijo Teddy recordando el encuentro entre Ashley y Mark-Callie.

"no quiero hablar de lo que paso o de Callie" dijo Ashley.

"sabes que hay tres cosas para olvidar" dijo Teddy, Ashley se le quedo viendo-" una es beber y beber hasta olvidar… dos, buscar una persona para olvidar otra persona importante y tres ir con un psicólogo o psiquiatra , ellos te ayudan ya sabes terapias" Ashley se le queda viendo mas raro –"es que la uno y la dos no creo que te gusten" con una pequeña sonrisa

"asi que tu mamá es la famosa pianista Barbara Stevens" cambiando de tema. Despues de unos segundos en silencio.

"si" dijo Ashley sin emoción.

"bueno eso explica por que puedes tocar bien el piano… y yo pensando que era un Mozart o algo por el estilo"

"no se de que hablas… yo enserio nunca he tocado un piano"

"tu madre es una pianista, y dices que nunca has tocado un piano?" dijo Teddy confundida.

"si nunca he tocado un piano" afirmo Ashley

"mmm… mira me tratas de decir que no recuerdas?"

Ashley se quedo pensando y repitió -" no, no recuerdo", sonando mas como susurro.

…

Al dia siguiente.

Barbara estaba en el cementerio.

"te vine a visitar tan rápido como me entere" dijo Barbara.

….

_Flashback. Dia del concierto hablando con Erick Sloan_

"_Carlos Torres murió" dijo el padre de Mark._

"_el murió?" pregunto Barbara desconcertada._

"_si, lo siento fue hace 13 años" contesto Erick viendo la confusión en Barbara._

…

Barbara siguió hablando –" hoy es tu cumpleaños, me acuerdo como te gustaba que te lo festejaran… " dijo con una sonrisa que se fue convirtiendo en lagrimas –" no se si algún dia te pueda perdonar" Barbara se arrodillo dejando unas flores de color blanco, luego se fue.

…

Mark y Callie iban al panteón a visitar el padre de ella en el coche de Mark, iban subiendo una pequeña colina topándose con Barbara que iba caminando pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

Mark y Callie caminaron para ver la tumba del padre de esta.

"papá, feliz cumpleaños" dijo Callie poniendo unas flores y un vaso de agua. Vio las flores que Barbara dejo –"uh alguien vino y las dejo… pero quien?" se pregunto Callie.

"tu mamá" dijo Mark

"no, ella me lo hubiese dicho"

"entonces un amigo" Callie se paro y Mark se arrodillo.

"señor, su hija y yo nos vamos a casar… prometo que siempre la tratare lo mejor que pueda para que ella sea feliz"

…

Devuelta en el coche de Mark.

"que tal si vamos aun lugar… tengo ahí un mapa de la ciudad" señalando la guantera.

Callie saco el mapa que estaba junto aun folleto, esta miro el folleto y vio que era la madre de Ashley. "así que ella es pianista" dijo con un susurro.

"la conoces?" pregunta Mark después de escuchar lo que dijo Callie.

Callie no quería contestar pero tenia –"ella es mamá de Ashley", Mark se enojo y se detuvo brucamente.

"Mark?" dijo Callie un poco asustada por el movimiento.

" ella es su mamá Callie?" para reafirmar lo que había escuchado de Callie.

"si" dijo Callie.

"estas segura Callie?"

"yo la vi Mark" dijo Callie un poco tranquila. Y Mark se acordó de la platica que escucho de su padre con la señora Barbara hablando al respecto de Arizona.

"Callie te voy a dejar a tu casa, tengo algo que hacer con un amigo" dijo Mark regresando, pero segundos despues se volvió a detener.

"Callie te tengo que deja aquí" dijo Mark.

"claro" dijo Callie, viendo que era un calle y no había banqueta.

"ok… espérame aquí" dijo Mark mientras se bajaba Callie, Mark se fue. No tardo mucho en que pasara un autobús, Callie subió y se sentó en su lugar favorito, volteo un segundo para ver el asiento de alado que estaba vacio, luego abrió la venta y sintió el aire, la hizo sentir un poco viva.

…

Mark hablo a Lauren.

"Lauren, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" mientras conducía Mark.

"claro, que pasa?" dijo Lauren preocupada.

" Ashley nunca ha vivido aquie en E.U.A?"

"si, ya dije que la conoci en unos de mis viajes"

"esta bien, gracias" dijo Mark y colgó antes de que Lauren pudiera decir algo.

…

Mark fue a la preparatoria donde fue cuando era mas joven.

"no puedo creer que unos de mis alumnos venga a verme" dijo el profesor Wilson

"es bueno verlo profesor"

"hablas enserio, por que yo trate darles la mejor educación y ni siquiera me invitan a su boda" dijo el profesor un poco molesto.

"claro que lo invito profesor" dijo Mark riendo entre dientes.

"eso seria agradable" con voz mas tranquila.

…

"entonces si me enseñara esos expedientes" dijo Mark.

"claro, solo por que es un caso especial" contesto el profesor Wilson. Ashley también llego para ver el expediente, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Mark y el profesor que no conocía.

Mark y el profesor Wilson a la oficina donde se tenían todos los registros de los estudiantes. Ashley se quedo cerca para escuchar.

"necesito el expediente de Arizona Robbins" dijo Mark con tono sutil,

"ok, déjenme buscar, tardara solo unos minutos" dijo el señor que estaba ahí, y esos minutos pasaron mas rápido de lo que pensaban.

"aquí esta tome" dijo el señor.

"gracias" dijo Mark tomando el expediente y comenzó a leer en voz baja pero tan fuerte como Ashley lo escucho –"….con el numero 243… un momento ella no vivía en una casa, ella vivía en un departamento" dijo Mark, mientras Ashley salió corriendo habiendo escuchado la dirección.

"esos son los datos que nos dio la madre de Arizona" contesto el señor

"su mamá" buscando el nombre de la señora, -"aquí esta su mamá es Barbara Stevens" con esto dejo caer el expediente saliendo.

…

Ashley llego a la dirección que habia escuchado… busco el numero al encontrarlo, decidió entrar… al entrar encontró un patio con arboles, el patio tenia muchas ojos de los mismo arboles… vio que habia muchas puertas entreabiertas, llamo pero nadie contesto, decidió entrar a la mas cercana.

Al entrar encontró que solo estaba un mesita con unos cajones que tenia polvo y un piano, se acerco al piano cuando alguien entro a la habitación. Ella volteo para ver a su mamá de pie en la puerta.

"Ashley" dijo su mamá casi en un susurro.

Ashley salió corriendo después de unos minutos.

…

Mark llego corriendo a la casa de Callie, entrando si avisar.

"señora Lucia… donde esta Callie?" pregunto un poco eforico a la señora.

"estas bien?... dijo que estaría en ese parque donde solia ir cuando era mas joven" dijo la señora, Mark salio corriendo otra vez sin decir gracias.

…

Callie estaba caminado por ese pasadizo lleno de arboles, recordando las palabras de Ashley cuando estuvieron juntas ese dia –"_se que fue lo mejor para ti, pero ya no esta, tu tienes que ser feliz, mira nada ha cambiado en este lugar solo que ella no esta aquí… pero siguen los mismo paisajes y el mismo cielo abrazando y diciéndote que tienes que volver a ser feliz"_ Callie bajo la mirada al recordar lo que Ashley le había dicho.

Callie siguió caminado hasta que vio a Ashley frente a ella a unos cuantos metros, las dos se miraron fijamente y las dos tenían esa mirada triste, Ashley decidió acercarse a Callie.

"como has estado?" pregunto Callie un poco timida.

Ashley ignoro la pregunta –" Callie crees que soy extraña?" dijo triste, Callie no sabia que responder no entendía para ella era la persona mas normal del mundo. " dime soy extraña… dime quien soy… no se quien es Ashley Brown? Callie no entendía nada …" Callie yo soy…. Yo soy…"

"Callie!" dijo Mark –" y tu" con voz mas enojada viendo a Ashley.

"yo …." Dijo Callie pero Mark no la dejo hablar.

"Ashley no te acerques a Callie… vámonos Callie" tomando la mano de Callie y llevándosela. Callie volteo a ver a Ashley y esta no dijo nada solo vio como se la llevaban. Y ahora eso dolía mas que antes.

…

Mark condujo hasta llegar aunas vías del tren donde se detuvo metros antes, salio del coche dejando ahí a Callie, pero esta se bajo igual y vio que Mark estaba fumando.

"no sabia que fumaras" dijo Callie.

"lo hago cuando me siento nervioso… Callie?"

"mmm" viendo a Mark.

"si Arizona estuviese viva todavía estarías conmigo?" Mark dijo tirando su cigarro.

"ella no esta Mark"

"si pero si estuviese, tu no me dejarías?"

Callie no quería responder, abrazo a Mark –" la respuesta ya la sabes… y Arizona esta muerta" con tristeza, dándole doble sentido a la respuesta, Mark tomo la que quería escuchar.

"dime que te gusto de Ashley?" pregunto Mark queriendo estar seguro.

"no lo se" fue lo único que dijo Callie.

…

Cristina estaba ahora en el departamento con Callie.

"Mark me pregunto que me gusta de Ashley" dijo Callie.

"y tu que le contestaste" pregunto Cristina, curiosa.

"yo le dije que no lo se… y es que no lo se… creo que al ver a Ashley veía mas a Arizona, esto provoco que yo sintiera algo por Ashley, pero no hay respuesta para decir que me gusta de ella en si"

…

Ashley estaba en su departamento, recordando lo que habia pasado con su madre.

…

_Flashback._

"_Ashley" dijo Barbara._

"_mamá que haces en la casa de Arizona" dijo Ashley un poco confundida_

"_yo…" la señora iba a salir, Ashley camino mas rápido pero choco contra la mesita dejando ver una fotografía, la señora se quedo ahí mirando. Ashley tomo la foto y vio que era su mamá mas joven-" que hace tu foto aquí?" dijo mientras la sostenía._

"_yo… hija" dijo la señora mas nerviosa._

"_mamá dime quien es Arizona Robbins?" dijo cansada de no escuchar alguna explicación, su mamá no contestaba, esto provoco gran frustración en Ashley –" mamá dime que tienes que ver con Arizona Robbins ya!" gritando._

"_ella es lo mas importante para mi, siempre lo fue, trate de cuidarla pero no pude, yo no se como hacer esto Ashley" dijo la señora con lagrimas._

"_mamá dime por favor" casi suplicando piedad para ella._

"_lo siento mucho Arizona" dijo Barbara, Ashley se quedo pasmada._

"_que has dicho mamá?" con lagrimas y queriendo que todo fuese falso._

"_tu eres Arizona Robbins" dijo Barbara, sintió tristeza pero a la vez alivio de dejar de cargar con una piedra tan pesada._

_Pero Ashley sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, salió corriendo y subió a su auto, mientras que su madre le gritaba._

"_Espera Arizona, Espera Arizona, lo siento" pero Ashley no hizo caso siguió, solo quería huir._

…

Ashley se quedo durmiendo en el sofá, después de ese día tan ajetreado para ella.

…

Al dia siguiente.

Ashley fue a una clínica al otro lado de la ciudad para ver quien le daría respuestas.

Entro y vio que el Dr. Oliver estaba dando terapia psicológica a una mujer, luego de un rato el Dr hablo con el.

…

Mark fue a al piso de PED para encontrar a Ashley, pero no lo hizo, asi que hablo con una de las enfermeras que estaba mas cerca de Ashley.

" no ha venido la Dr. Brown?" pregunto Mark.

"no, ella no se ha presentado… no sabemos cuando lo hará… pero tiene aquí todo bajo control" dijo la enfermera.

"bueno me puedes llamar a ese celular cuando Ashley llegue"

"si" Mark le dio las gracias y se fue a su piso para una cirugía plástica.

…

Ashley estaba caminando sin rumbo recordando su platica con el Dr. Oliver.

…

_Flashback _

"_fue hace 10 años…" comenzó explicando a Ahsley –" tuviste un accidente de coche, fue espantoso… creíamos que estabas muertas, estuviste 4 meses en coma… al despertar no tenias memoria alguna" suspiro el doctor –" esto de la hipnosis se hace para que la gente recuerde… pero para ti fue diferente…. Tu mamá me pidió que metiera nuevos recuerdos… y asi lo hice, lo siento mucho" termino por decir el Dr._

…

Ashley estaba caminando para su departamento cuando vio que Mark estaba cerca de ella.

"tengo que hablar algo importante contigo Ashley" dijo Mark.

Ashley no le hizo caso y di la vuelta para meterse a su departamento, pero fue detenida al escuchar a Mark.

" tengo algo de que hablar Arizona Robbins", esta se detuvo.

…

Ashley entro junto con Mark, ella se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda a Mark.

"se que eres Arizona, lo supe hoy… y al perecer ya lo sabes " Ashley no contesto y dejo que Mark siguiera –" pero en todo caso tu no eres Arizona, tu te fuiste… y tu eres Ashley… Callie no me dejara por ti" esto hizo que Ashley se molestara y se volteo.

"por que no? Ella era el amor de la vida de Callie, así que, que te hace pensar que no regresaría conmigo si se entera que yo soy Arizona" dijo con una sonrisa.

"por que tu la utilizaste" dijo Mark serior.

….

_Flashback de Mark hace 10 años._

_Callie estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Arizona, molestando mas a Mar._

_Un dia vio que Arizona salio rápido de las clases y Mark fue tras de ella._

"_Arizona" grito Mark, y esta se detuvo._

"_que quieres Mark?" pregunto en tono frio._

"_deja a Callie" Mark enojado, y esto le dio una sonrisa de maldad a Arizona._

" _no me importa Callie" dijo Arizona nuevamente fría._

"_que? Entonces por que parece que quieres estar con ella?_

"_por que no me caes bien… y utilizar a Callie para molestarte me agrada" dijo Arizona, luego se dio la vuelta… pero lo que dijo luego le dolio Callie estaba ahora mas impregnada en su vida y la hacia sentirse feliz._

…

"yo utilice a Callie?" sintiéndose triste con ella misma.

"si… la utilizaste para hacerme sentir mal" con tono de triunfador dijo Mark.

Ashley se sintió culpable –"yo no lo recuerdo… no recuerdo nada, no… no recuerdo" dijo Ashley tomándose la cara, y Mark vio que todo era cierto.

Mark se arrodillo –"por favor deja a Callie… 10 años de sufrimiento no son suficientes, por favor te lo imploro no te acerques a Callie".

…

Dia siguiente.

Lauren hablo con Mark.

"Mark, que esta pasando por que me pediste información de Ashley" pregunto Lauren.

"bueno… es que el otro día estaba con Callie y lo encontramos casualmente… yo no lo pensé asi y le dije de cosas… luego le fui a pedir disculpas" dijo Mark mintiendo en todo.

Lauren no creyo nada…. Peor lo dejo en paz.

…

Era noche y Lauren estaba arreglándose para salir con todos sus amigos a festejar el compromiso de Callie y Mark.

"hola Lauren" dijo Ashley acercándose a ella.

"hola Ashley, no te había visto" dijo con una sonrisa –" tienes hambre?" pregunto

"no, no quiero molestar… solo quiero hacer unas preguntas" dijo Ashley, triste.

El celular de Lauren sonó –"bueno… no, voy a ir a una cena con Ashley" esto hizo pensar algo a Ashley que tomo el celular.

"bueno… soy Ashley, Lauren y yo iremos" colgando el celular y regresándolo a Lauren.

Estaban bajando por el elevador del hospital.

"yo quería ir a una cena contigo" dijo Lauren con pucheros.

"ahí abra mas personas que puedan responder mis preguntas" dijo Ashley ignorando lo que había dicho Lauren.

…

"esa fue Ashley?" pregunto Karev.

"si, dice que viene con Lauren" contesto Cristina.

"será que ya regresaron?" pregunto, Meredith.

"no, no lo creo, todo esto es raro" Owen.

…

Rato despues Ashley junto con Lauren llegaron a al restaurante cituado en un centro comercial muy grande, con elevador para subir a los pisos, se detuvieron en 5 piso que era donde se encontrarían.

Las dos entraron y vieron como no era tan grata la bienvenida para Ashley.

"hola" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, mientras que Lauren y ella tomaban asiento.-"disculpen por venir sin avisar… todos ustedes se conocen desde prepa?" pregunto Ashley.

"si" contesto Owen, que era el mas cordial de todos.

"asi que todos ustedes incluyendo los novios… es bueno que se sigan frecuentando… pero tengo entendido que habia otra chica… cual era su nombre?..." dijo como si no supiera nada, y los otros no sabia a que venia todo esto –" Arizona, Arizona Robbins era su nombre… se llevaba bien con ustedes?" todos pusieron cara de no. –"… al parecer no"

"disculpa, no se a que viene todo… ella ya esta muerta" dijo Derek molesto.

"que tal si no lo esta" dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos –" que yo sepa no hubo ningún funeral… puede estar viva"

"si, puede ser" dijo Owen.

" a lo mejor esta mas cerca de lo que piensan…" interrumpida al entrar Mark.

"hola Mark… y Callie?" pregunto Ashley volteando para ver si estaba presente o no.

"ella vendrá mas al rato" dijo tomando asiento.

"genial, pensé que no vendrías… ahora seguire, no has pensado que Arizona esta viva, bueno todos ustedes? Que tal si perdió la memoria o cambio de nombre… no se que tal si ahora se llama Ashley Brown… que tal si soy Arizona"

"tu eres Arizona?" pregunto Meredith.

Ashley siguió –" no, no lo soy…. Pero si apareciera seria un conflicto para todos no?" dijo levantándose, Lauren fue detrás de ella.

"Ashley que fue todo eso?" grito Lauren, pero Ashley ya se había ido.

Lauren se quedo pesando en todo esto… cuando Ashley insinuo ser Arizona la primera vez, se desapareció del mapa por unos dias, Mark pregunto del pasado de Ashley, y luego todo esto _ella es Arizona._ dijo Lauren como un susurro.

…

Ashley salio y vio a Callie, las dos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando.

_Mi Memoria, Yo lo recordaba todo...__  
__No puedo ver lo mínimo al cerrar mis ojos..._

Ashley tenia miedo, tenia miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando pero al ver a Callie,supo que tenia que decirle.

_Estás lejos... en un lugar inalcanzable__  
__No te dije que te amaba,__  
__o que yo te esperaría, toda la vida.__  
__No imaginé poder volverte a ver,__  
__encontrarte a ti sólo una vez más..._

Callie por otra parte se sentía feliz de verla, por lo menos un lado de ella.

_Confieso que aún, yo sigo enamorado de ti.__  
__Quiero amarte por siempre...__  
__Si es que aún no es tarde.__  
__Nosotros juntos por siempre..._

Ashley se acerco a Callie.

"Callie tengo que decirte algo" dijo Ashley agarrándola y jalándola.

"suéltame Ashley me haces daño"

_Pese a que mi corazón vivió sin ti...__  
__por un largo tiempo, te mantenías dentro__  
__de mi corazón.__  
__No imaginé poder volverte a ver,__  
__encontrarte a ti sólo una vez más..._

Ashley se detuvo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"tengo algo muy importante que decirte"

Callie se quedo mirándola con curiosidad.

_Confieso que aún, yo sigo enamorado de ti.__  
__Quiero amarte por siempre...__  
__Si es que aún no es tarde.__  
__Nosotros juntos por siempre..._

"yo soy Arizona Robbins"

…

**NOTA: bueno esto de seguro muchos ya se lo esperaban, y para los que ya la han visto pues no se sorprendieron tato supongo… y para los que no lo han visto y lo siguen por este FF les digo que todavía falta drama. **


	15. capitulo XV

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XlV.

"yo soy Arizona Robbins" dijo Ashley mirando a Callie,

"eso no es gracioso Ashley, estas actuando extraño" dijo Callie

"entonces dime quien soy yo?" pedia Ashley con tristeza.

"Ashley, alejate de Callie" grito Mark. Ashley se le quedo viendo, pero Mark se acerco y tomo a Callie –" deja de decir tonterías Ashley… tu eres Ashley no Arizona, no quieras estar con Callie fingiendo alguien que no eres" Ashley no aguanto mas por las mentiras y le dio una cachetada a Mark.

"Ashley" grito Callie, viendo que le salía sangre a Mark –"tu no eres asi" tomo a Mark y se fueron, dejando a una Ashley triste.

…

En el restaurante

"Mark no llega ni Callie" dijo Meredith.

"ahora que lo pienso Ashley me recuerda a Arizona" dijo karev.

"si, esa mirada, la forma de hablar… todo de ella era tan frio igual que Arizona" dijo Meredith.

"pero si Ashley fuera en realidad Arizona…" dijo Owen.

"Mark tendría que dejar a Callie" continuo Owen.

"ya que Callie y Arizona tendrían que estar juntas" dijo Derek.

"eso significa que tu Lauren deberías dejar a Ashley para ser feliz con Callie" dijo Cristina.

"tonterías Ashley, nunc a podrá ser Arizona" Lauren pensaba que es probable que si.

…

Callie y Mark tomaron un taxi, Callie limpiaba la sangre seca que tenia Mark.

"Callie?"

"mmm?"

"júrame que no te acercaras a Ashley" dijo Mark.

"yo"

"Callie, júrame que siempre estaras conmigo que nunca me dejaras, que no pensaras mas en ella… que aunque Arizona estuviese viva no me dejaras por ella."

"Mark?

"malditasea , júralo Callie!" grito Mark,

"lo juro Mark"

…

Callie estaba en su departamento, ella se metió a su cuarto y recordó lo que Ashley le dijo –_yo soy Arizona Robbins" _ sintió que estaba utilizado eso para que regresara con ella, y en el fondo queria dejar a Mark.

Su celular empezó a sonar, ella abrió el teléfono y vio que era Ashley.

"Callie…"

"usted no es quien dice ser" dijo Callie, ella estaba llorando y Ashley lo sabia rompiéndole el corazón.

"Callie necesito verte, por favor ven" dijo Ashley.

"usted no es Arizona… quiere que le diga por que? Pregunto Callie no recibió respuesta, tomandolo por un si –" ella nunca me impuso su amor por mi, ni trato de lastimar a otras personas… ella nunca hizo nada de eso, ella nunca me dijo lo que sentía por mi, aunque yo en el fondo lo sabia." Callie tomo un respiro-" quiere que siga" Callie casi llorando, y Ashley mas triste de lo que pensaba –" ella no tenia esa sonrisa como usted, esa sonrisa que provoca que todas las personas confíen en usted, ella rara vez sonreía, ella no caminaba como usted, usted lo hace con la cabeza en alto, pero Arizona siempre lo hacia con la cabeza agachada… quiere que le diga mas…"

Ashley le dolia saber lo que escuchaba, sentía que su vida pasada era demasiado dolorosa, no contesto Ashley.

"por favor déjeme… aunque apareciera Arizona yo seguiría con Mark, fuiste tu quien me llevo de nuevo a el."

"Callie… por favor tengo que hablar contigo, por favor" Ashley con gran suplica.

"ahí estare" dijo Callie, colgó su teléfono y tomo su abrigo.

"Adonde vas Callie?" dijo su mamá

"ahora vengo mamá" la señora la agarro de los hombros.

"vas ha ver a esa mujer Callie?!" grito su madre,

"mamá"

"no, tu no vas a ningún lado Callie!"

Callie quito a su mamá de ella con mucho cuidado –"tengo que ir mamá será la ultima vez", su madre se desmayo –"señora que le pasa?" dijo Cristina que entro al cuarto de Callie por que oyó gritos, Callie se dio la vuelta y vio como Cristina sostenía a su madre inconsciente.

…

Ashley estaba en una banqueta esperando que Callie saliera, miraba la medallita que desde que se la regreso Callie siempre la traía consigo.

…

Mark llego corriendo al departamento de Callie. –"que paso Callie,que le paso a tu mamá", Callie no contestaba, solo veía a su mamá recostada en la cama. Mark, con el silencio del Callie, supo que se trataba de Ashley, salio del departamento tan rápido como pudo.

…

Ashley seguía sentada en la banqueta, recordando a Callie.

_Flashback_

_Callie estaba borracha y Ashley trataba de llevarla a casa._

"_dígame su color favorito… de seguro es el blanco, estoy segura que es el blanco_" Ashley recordó el dolor de esas palabras, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta que vio a Mark frente a ella.

…

Callie estaba mirando su mamá, cuando vio que se veía mas tranquila se levanto para ir a ver a Ashley, pero su mama la tomo de la mano, Callie volteo a verla pero esta dormía, Callie tuvo que volver a sentarse.

…

Mark y Ashley estaban sentados en una cafetería.

"dime esperaste mucho a Callie?" dijo Mark mientras bebía un poco de café. Sin encambio Asheley se le quedo mirando, no hizo movimiento alguno ni contesto –" justo cuando Callie iba saliendo para verte, su madre se desmayo por tratar de detenerla… cuanto mas te aferras a ella, mas la haces sufrir… eso es lo que quieres? Hacerla sufrir. Es tu manera de amarla? Si dices que la amas por que la haces sufrir asi… es cierto ella no ha olvidado a Arizona, pero siendo Arizona la lastimaste… con tu muerte… " Ashley sintió un gran golpe con esto, pero aun asi no dijo nada –" me disculpo por no decirle que tu eres Arizona, pero tu no recuerdas nada y mientras no puedas recordar… tu no eres Arizona, ni para mi, ni para Callie ni para nadie" Ashley bajo la cabeza, era cierto sin recuerdos no puede ser Arizona "si quieres tanto a Callie, sigue tu vida como Ashley Brown… te lo suplico" Mark se levanto y se fue.

…

Ashley subió a su coche y comenzó a manejar con rumbo a la casa, donde supuestamente Arizona vivio.

…

Cuando llego a su casa encontró a su madre, Ashley tomo asiento, fingió que su madre no estaba ahí.

"hija, perdóname no quise hacerte daño… dime que puedo hacer " dijo su mamá.

"devuélveme la memoria… es lo único que puedes hacer… puedes hacerlo?" dijo Fríamente Ashley.

"Ashley … tuve que hacerlo crei que era la mejor opción, era mejor que tuvieses eso a ninguno… fue difícil"

"difícil… era una decisión que me correspondía!" grito Ashley –" era mi memoria, con que que derecho…"

"quise que tuvieses un padre" interrumpió Barbara " no queria que vivieras como un hijo ilegitimo… Arizona fue infeliz por eso… le dolia tanto por eso ella sentía un gran desprecio por mi… por eso cuando tuvieste el accidente hice eso… queria darte el padre que Arizona nunca tuvo… yo te amaba… ame mucho a Arizona y cuando la perdi sentí un gran dolor pero … entoces estuviste ahí, me abrazabas y me llamabas mamá con tanta felicidad, dejaste de despreciarme, me sentía feliz … me quisiste… aunque perdi a Arizona fue muy feliz por que te tenia a ti" llorando, y Ashley veía todo el dolor que su madre paso con su antiguo yo. " y bueno Arizona no sabia de este lugar, ella siempre vivio en un departamento, cuando tuvo el accidente traje todos estos muebles aquí, quería olvidar el dolor y comenzar una nueva vida, fui feliz"

…

Al dia siguiente Ashley abrazo a su madre y la llevo hasta su coche, luego regreso a la casa, subió escalones y encontró un cuarto pequeño, se metió y vio una caja, la abrió y encontró algunos papeles

_Arizona no te duermas, estamos en clases y hoy tenemos radio no se te olvide… ve lo que haces, es la primera vez que envió un recado en clases._

_Callie._

_Que vas hacer en vacaciones Arizona, que tal si vamos a comer algo… claro tu invitas._

_Callie_

_Gracias por ayudarme a brincar la barda, fue de gran ayuda._

_Callie._

_La melodía que tocaste en el piano… me dijiste que se llamaba la primera vez, no es cierto? fue muy bonita. Tocas muy bien el piano… me dejaste sin palabras._

_Callie._

Ashley queria llorar, encontró un disco y lo puso en la grabadora.

_Bueno este es tu regalo de navidad Callie, un poco tarde… lo compre y luego grave mi voz… tiene las canciones que te gustan… y bueno te dejo con la primera vez. _Ashley se sorprendió al escuchar su voz ahí, la regreso y la regreso tantas veces hasta que comenzó a llorar, luego escucho la canción.

…

"mamá voy a dejar las invitaciones a la prepa" dijo Callie a su mamá que todavía no se veía muy bien.

"ve con cuidado hija" dijo Lucia.

"no me tardo"

...

Callie entro a la prepa donde fue tan feliz como triste… visito cada parte que pudo, y Ashley también fue, pero nunca se cruzaron. Callie tenia recuerdos y Ashley no.

…

Callie estaba en el jardín donde a ella y Arizona la castigaron y Ashley en el salón donde toco el piano a Callie recordando lo que uno de los papeles decía, comenzó a tocar el piano, esa canción que ahora ya la tenia grabada en el corazón.. Cuando escucharon un poema que venia de la estación de radio

_Primer amor por Sara._

_Mira hacia atrás con nostalgia_

_Que yo de seguro habré de seguirte_

_Llevándome con tu amor_

_Como el viento lleva a la golondrina_

_Y volemos lejos bajo el sol ardiente_

Callie y Ashley sintieron que ese poema tenía que ver algo con ellas.

_O deja bajo de la tormenta_

_Pero que será si escucho a mi primer amor_

_Hablarme otra vez._

Ashley se fue de la escuela, mientras Callie se dirigía a ese salón donde supo que Arizona tocaba tan bien el piano y escucho esa hermosa melodía.

…

Teddy se dirigió a una enfermera en el piso de PED, para buscar a Ashley.

"sabe donde se encuentra la Dr. Brown"

"no, ella no ha venido… mire ahí esta" Teddy se volteo para encontra a Ashley con su bata, pero debajo de ella, llevaba un vestido de gala.

"hola Teddy" dijo con una sonrisa Ashley. Metiéndose a su oficina.

"oye por que tan formal?" dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

"que tiene"

"tu no vistes asi nunca"

"soy una mujer nueva"

"aja firma estos papeles tienen aquí dias" dijo Teddy, Ashley vio su nombre _DR. Ashley Brown_ los firmo

"Teddy me voy"

Teddy le cayo de sorpresa –"estas escapando de alguien… de Callie?"

"no… pero es la mejor solución" dijo con una sonrisa.

…

"ahí esta Ricardo… iras verdad?" pregunto Mark.

"a tu boda, no me lo perdería" Ricardo se levanto y se fue. Sono el celular de Mark, contesto.

…

Ashley y Mark estaban sentados en una oficina de la radio. Ninguno de los dos se veía.

"ya… deje a Arizona Robbins… yo soy Ashley Brown" dijo Ashley, Mark volteo a verla sorprendido.-" esa es la persona que soy… ame a Callie como Ashley y eso es suficiente, no deseare su amor por alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo… como Ashley hace tiempo que renuncie a Callie… voy a vivir deseándole que sea feliz… se que es demasiado para cambiar las cosas, ya no quiero lastimarla mas, no me interpondré entre ustedes… me voy a Inglaterra" dijo Ashley.

Mark no creía lo que escuchaba –" cuando volveras?" hablo por primera vez

Ashley dio una sonrisa –" nunca volveré… todos mis recuerdos están alla… jamás regresare… si acaso Callie te hizo pasar malos momentos fue mi culpa, ella nunca hizo nada malo… cumplió su promesa… me dijo que aunque Arizona apareciera seguiría contigo, te erigiría a ti" Ashley se levanto y camino hacia la salida, pero escucho a Mark.

"gracias Arizona… gracias por estar viva" Mark se acerco y le extendió la mano, Ashley la acepto.

…

"hacer esto en el hospital… no lo se" dijo Callie.

"oye es tu vestido de boda, es lo mejor" dijo Meredith, Callie se metió en la oficina de Lauren, esta no estaba ahí presente pero dio permiso para que hicieran ahí todo, Callie se cambio, al salir Meredith y Cristina vieron que se veía genial

"wow" dijeron ambas

"pero te falta la coronita" dijo Cristina.

"si, esta en el primer piso ahí fue donde dejaron el paquete" dijo Meredith.

"bueno hay que ir" dijo Cristina a Meredith dejando a Callie, esta seguía detrás de una cortina

Ashley llego a la oficina de Lauren y entro, vio que a Callie le costaba ponerse su zapatilla, Ashley se agacho y le acomodo el zapato, Callie recordó cuando Arizona hizo eso cuando era mas joven, Ashley se puso de pie y se quedaron frente a frente, con el vestido blanco que llevaba Ashley parecía como si las dos fueran las que se casarian.

…

Meredith y Cristina encontraron lo que buscaban y regresaron.

…

Ashley y Callie estaban sentadas sobre el sofá de Lauren, las dos estaban en silencio.

"si te hiciera una pregunta me contestarías… solo si tu quieres" dijo Ashley. Rompiendo el silencio.

Callie levanto la mirada del suelo y vio a Ashley, por primera vez en dias. –"si"

"te aseguro que no es algo malo" dijo Ashley viendo que Callie dudo un poco.

"contestare lo que pidas" dijo Callie, mas segura.

"recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas… lo dijiste por que me paresco a Arizona o por quien soy?"

"claro que me acurdo" dijo Callie –" a Arizona la ame por quien era y a ti por quien eres, los ame a ambas por lo que son"

"gracias" dijo Ashley.

"hey Ashley, que haces aquí?" pregunto Cristina.

"viene a ver a Lauren" dijo Ashley levantándose.

"ella no esta aquí" dijo Meredith.

"quieres esperarla o dejar un recado" dijo Cristina.

"debi haber llamado… no solo vine a dejar saludos"

Callie sintió tristeza –"por que te vas?" con preocupación.

"yo… no, solo queria saludarla." Dijo Ashley mientras salía de la oficina de Lauren.

…

Era de noche, casa de Lucia.

"es bueno que nuestros hijos se casen, Carlos estaría feliz" dijo Erick, que fue a visitar a Lucia.

"si, es bueno… supo que vino la pianista" dijo Lucia fríamente.

"si, accidentalmente en el periódico" dijo Erick –"bueno ya tengo que irme"

…

Erik iba saliendo cuando vio a Callie llegar.

"Callie" dijo el señor Erick sonriéndole.

"que tal señor Sloan" dijo Callie.

"si ves a Ashley podrías darle disculpas departe de mi esposa"

Callie asintió.

"es raro, cuando la vi enserio pense que era Arizona, se parecen tanto, yo diría que son la misma persona, es como si fuera un instinto… bueno hasta luego Callie, hace ya frio"

"hasta luego señor" dijo Callie, mientras recordaba lo que dijo el señor del parecido de Ashley con Arizona.

…

Dia siguiente, cafetería.

"entonces Arizona esta muerta?" pregunto a Lauren a un detective que contrato.

"si, ahí esta el acta de su muerte"

"entonces que evidencia tiene que Ashley y Arizona son la misma persona"

"nunca hubo un funeral, la madre fingió todo, además ahí se demuestra que es la misma madre y que esta solo ha tenido un hijo"

Lauren no lo podía creer.

…

"Callie, donde estas?" pregunto Lauren.

"voy para la prepa voy a dejar la invitación y verificar algo"

"ok, nos vemos" colgó Lauren y llamo imediatamente a Mark.

"Mark tienes que detener a Callie, esta buscando algo sobre Arizona"

"que ya lo sabe?"

"tu también lo sabias?" pregunto Lauren, subiendo al coche.

"si" y colgó Mark.

…

Callie tomo el autobús, dispuesta a encontrar una respuesta, lo ultimo que estuvo pasando le hizo pensar que probablemente Ashley era Arizona.

…

"profesor Wilson, ha visto a Callie?" pregunto Lauren.

"tu quien eres?" dijo el profesor.

"su alumna favorita… Lauren"

"oh, si, ya… no Callie no la e visto… a ahí esta, increíble nos los vemos por años y de pronto todos aparecen" dijo el profesor, mientras Ashley sintió alvio de que llego antes que Callie.

"hola profesor y Lauren… que dijo de que todos vienen a verlo?" pregunto Callie.

"la otra vez vino Mark…."

"usted siempre se ve elegante y guapo profesor" interrumpió Lauren.

"asi" dijo el profesor, alagado.

"si"

"por cierto no faltare a tu boda, espero que no llegues tarde señorita tardanza" dijo el profesor.

"si, bueno queria hablar con usted" dijo Callie.

"tengo una junta, ahora no puedo"

"mmm, bueno luego vengo" dijo Callie

"si luego regresamos" dijo Lauren con aire de triunfo.

…

"para que habar venido Mark?" pregunto Callie.

"de seguro a invitar al profesor… vas al hospital?"

"no, tengo que ver a mi mamá" dijo Callie.

"te llevo"

…

Mas tarde Callie y Mark cenaron, luego Mark llevo a Callie de regreso a la casa de la mamá de esta.

"a que fuiste hoy a la prepa… a dejar las invitaciones?"

"si" dijo Callie, Mark se detuvo enfrente del edificio de Callie, salieron los dos del coche. Mark abrazo a Callie.

"bueno ya puedes irte" dijo Callie a Mark.

"Hasta que estes adentro" dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

Callie camino y subió unas escaleras, cuando escucho que Mark se había ido, Callie tomo un taxi.

…

Departamento de Ashley.

Ashley estaba recordando a Callie y sintió que esta seria la mejor decisión.

Callie se bajo frente al departamento y subió al piso de Ashley, tomo un respiro estando centímetros de la puerta, luego movió su mano para tocar el timbre.

…

**Nota: bueno disculpen la tardanza, tengo que emparejar ambos FF, y bueno esta historia me lleva el doble de tiempo que la otra, espero que sea de su agrado.**


	16. Chapter XVl

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XlV.

Callie, su mano estaba a unos milímetros del timbre del departamento de Ashley, ella estaba aquí para verla, por que en su interior sabia que Ashley es Arizona, pero no tenia exactamente algo que demostrara eso… y luego pensó que eso seria una tontería, Arizona murió… no podría estar viva, de seguro Ashley quería utilizar eso para tenerla- Callie no toco el timbre y salio corriendo llorando.

Entro a un elevador que estaba solo, puso botón de pararse y Callie miro su reflejo, lleno de dolor y desesperación, se miro atentamente y puso su mano en su reflejo _"ya basta Callie han pasado 10 años y todavía no la puedes olvidar? Arizona murió entiéndelo, es muy tonto seguir pensando que un dia regresara… además tengo que estar con Mark… Callie tienes que olvidar a Arizona._

…

Ashley por otro lado, solo miraba la ventana, no supo ni se entero que Callie estaba tan cerca de ella, ahora ella solo tenía los recuerdos de Callie, Ashley viviría feliz con tan solo recordar a Callie. Ashley seguía viendo por la ventana mientras bebía un poco de vino blanco.

…

Al dia siguiente.

Ashley estaba revisando que todo estuviese bien en la oficina, a las 12 pm salía su avión y tenia tiempo suficiente para despedirse de su ex – oficina. Estaba sentada en su sillón cuando Teddy apareció.

"Hey Teddy" dijo Ashley sonriéndole.

"enserio tienes que irte, este hospital te necesita" dijo Teddy, no conforme de que se fuera.

"oye estarás bien, además nos podemos comunicar por teléfono y me puedes visitar"

"sabes que, creo que ire a verte lo mas pronto posible y así pensar que estas de vacaciones" dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

"ok Teddy"

"que tal si te acompaño hasta el aeropuerto?"

"no"

"que? Por que no"

"por que si me acompañas, muy probablemente me arrepentiré"

"esta bien, que tengas buen viaje" dijo Teddy, mientras le daba un abrazo.

…

Callie estaba en su oficina viendo que todo estaba bien, que su departamento seguía en pie, después de que ella ha estado faltando mucho al trabajo, y era gracias a los otros doctores, enfermeras y residentes que día a día luchaban para que nada se saliera de control. Y también aprovecho para arreglar mejor su oficina.

"Callie… por fin trabajando" dijo Addison.

"si, es bueno regresar a trabajar sabes, extrañaba esta hospital"

"si supongo… Ashley me pidió que te diera esto" dijo Addison dándole una caja de CD envuelta en un papel de regalo.

"mmm... por que será esto, será como un regalo"

"no, que no sabes Callie?"

"saber que?"

"Ashley se va del país, dice que no regresara" Callie se sintió triste, pero no contesto –" todavía puedes alcanzarla en el aeropuerto"

"por que aria eso" mientras veía la caja –"es la canción la primera vez" un poco raro para Callie –" quieres oírla?"

"si claro" dijo Addison, Callie metió el disco a su computadora y comenzó a escucharla, Callie volvió a abrir la caja de CD, y un papel cayo, Callie la abrió.

_Callie, Callie… me gusta sabes, bueno cuando estes leyendo esto yo estare en el avión rumbo a mi destino , y bueno te dejo esta canción que un dia te toco Arizona y que te gusto tanto. _

_Ashley._

"Addison" dijo Callie un poco sorprendida.

"que?"

"nadie sabia Addison, nadie sabie que Arizona toco esta canción Addison, nadie lo sabia" Callie se levanto y salio corriendo.

Tomo un taxi y que la llevo hasta el aeropuerto… bajo corriendo.

…

Ashley tomo un poco de café antes de subir al avión, cuando vio que faltaban 40 minutos y que habia mucha gente se levanto y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde tenia que estar.

Callie buscaba por todos lados subiendo y bajando escaleras, estaba frenetica. Volteaba para todos lados buscando y corriendo.

Ashley vio que una niña se le cayo su zapato, ella se agacho y se lo acomodo… tuvo un recuerdo borroso _una sombra de unos pies y de una persona acomodándole el sapo, y luego la cara de Callie, su sonrisa esa sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella en el presente._ Ashley se levanto y se quedo estática.

Callie vio a lo lejos a Ashley se acerco corriendo deteniéndose a unos metros, Ashley todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia, estaba de espaldas a ella.

"Arizona?" dijo Callie casi como un susurro pero tan fuerte como para que Ashley lo escuchara y volteara –"Arizona?" dijo Callie, Ashley se acerco a Callie, esta cayo en los brazos de Ashley –" te he extrañado tanto"

…

Callie y Ashley fueron a un hotel, ya que Callie se le veía bastante mal. Las dos se sentaron en un sofá.

"entonces eres Arizona?" Ashley no dijo nada –" perdóname" dijo Callie sollozando –"perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de quien eras"

Ashley miro el dolor en los ojos de Callie –" cuéntame todo lo que quieras del pasado de…" Ashley no podía ni terminar la frase.

"yo enserio lo siento Arizona… cuando dejaste de estar a mi lado, tu nombre no lo decía, no era capaz de pronunciar… cuando me sentía sola quería pronunciar tu nombre… pero no lo hacia…· con lagrimas –" no, no lo hacia por que tenia miedo, miedo de decir Arizona y no contestaras… significando que ya no estabas presente, que realmente habías dejado de existir.." Ashley también estaba llorando, no podía imaginarse todo eso –" prometimos vernos un 31 de diciembre, no te acuerdas de eso?" Callie queria que Ashley contestara un si, pero solo recibió un silencio –" ese dia me daría mis guantes que le di… Arizona no rompería una promesa…"

"yo prometí eso Callie?" pregunto Ashley.

"no exactamente… pero lo que decías yo hacías" dijo Callie –" te espere y espere, nunca llegaste"

"yo lo siento por acordarme" dijo Ashley.

"no, Ashley no tiene la culpa de nada, Arizona tiene la culpa por olvidarme"

…

Callie estaba durmiendo en la cama, Ashley no dejaba de mirarla, se veía tan bonita durmiendo y tranquila.

…

Mark estaba durmiendo, cuando escucho su celular sono.

"hola Cristian que pasa?"

"Callie no ha llegado" dijo Cristina un poco preocupada.

Mark se paro inmediatamente –" ya voy para allá"

…

Cuando Mark llego, todos los demás ya estaba ahí.

"no esta en el trabajo, ni con su mamá, y no responde el teléfono" dijo Meredith a Mark en cuanto vio que llego. El celular de Mark volvió a sonar.

"Callie?... quien es?

"soy Ashley" dijo Ashley de pie mirando dormir a Callie.

"esta Callie contigo?" pregunto Mark.

"si, ella esta aquí, Mark?"

"si" dijo Mark, mirando el suelo

"solo te pido tiempo Mark, ven por ella mañana, te enviare un mensaje con la dirección, yo mañana me voy de aquí… solo es tiempo Mark" dijo Ashley suplicándole.

"si" dijo Mark, luego escucho la línea. Mark cerro su celular.

"era Ashley?" pregunto Cristina, Mark solo asintió.

"no entiendo, que ara Callie con esa mujer" dijo Karev.

Mark se quedo viendo al suelo, no podía ver a sus amigos ahora –" Ashley…" dijo Mark, tenia que decirlo, tarde o temprano se enterarían, todos pusieron atención a Mark, que seguía viendo el suelo –"Ashley… Ashley es Arizona, lo se desde hace tiempo y Callie lo sabe, asi que no hay mas que decir" dijo Mark, tratando de escuchar tranquilo, pero por dentro sentía que estaba perdiendo a Callie.

Todos se quedaron mirando.-" puedes volver a repetirlo Mark?" dijo Meredith.

Mark no dejo de mirar el suelo –"Ashley es Arizona, Ashley es Arizona" lo dijo dos veces para que todos escucharan y vieran que no estaba metiendo.

…

Al dia siguiente Mark llego temprano, se quedo ahí en su coche esperando a Callie.

…

Ashley miro a Callie, ella sabía que tenía que irse, le toco la mejilla y luego se dirigió a la puerta, Ashley no quería dejar de mirarla, pero Callie ya había sufrido mucho como para seguir sufriendo por ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta miro a Callie, durmiendo, dio un suspiro, cerro la puerta y se fue.

A los pocos segundos Callie despertó, no sabia muy bien donde estaba, vio una hoja con un recado, lo levanto.

_Callie… mi querida Callie, siempre te amare, Gracias por lo de ayer, no quería despedirme así que te deje esta nota, no recuerdo nada de ti… pero gracias por haber formado parte de mi pasado… Gracias Callie._

_Ashley –Arizona._

Callie salió tan rápido como pudo de la habitación.

…

Ashley caminaba rumbo al aeropuerto, sin mirar atrás, temia que si lo hacia regresaría por Callie, Mark por otro lado vio como salía corriendo Callie con gran desesperación buscando a Ashley, Mark salió y tomo a Callie.

"Callie, cálmate" dijo Mark, agarrando a Callie.

"Suéltame Mark, no puedo dejar que se vuelva a ir" dijo Callie, esto le dolía a Mark y vio como lagrimas caían por el rostro de Callie

"Callie" dijo Mark para ver si esta cedía, pero Callie no lo hizo, se zafó de Mark y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Ashley cruzo la calle, iba a dar un paso hasta que escucho un grito –"Arizona!" Ashley volteo y vio a Callie, los coches no paraba y la luz verde seguía, Ashley miraba como Callie comenzó a caminar por la carretera sin importarle los coches.

Callie no se percato que un tráiler venia, pero Ashley si lo hizo, corrió y empujo a Callie para que no le pasara nada a Callie.

Antes que el coche le pegara a Ashley, recordó todo lo que habia pasado con Callie, su sonria, sus juegos, que siempre estaba sonriendo… "Callie" fue lo ultimo que dijo.

…

Callie estaba con Ashley, esta no despertaba.

"Derek, estará bien?" pregutno Callie.

"bueno recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo sabremos hasta que despierte", Callie miro a Ashley, no quería alejarse de ella.

Afuera se escuchaba un escándalo, era Lauren que estaba molesta, Meredith y Cristian trataron de calmarla, pero esta no lo hizo, Lauren entro a la habitación de Ashley y se arrodillo para estar cerca de Ashley.

"Ashley, que te paso?" dijo Lauren con lagrimas.

Callie vio el dolor en Lauren –"Arizona estará bien" dijo Callie.

Lauren se volteo furiosa a Callie –" ella no es Arizona, es Ashley… de todas maneras ya estas feliz, ya la tienes contigo otra vez… que no te das cuenta que le haces mal… Arizona sufrió un accidente por tu culpa y ahora Ashley también tiene uno por ti" Cristina y Meredith la tomaron para sacarla. Pero Callie comenzó hablar.

"Ashley me salvo…por que no vi un tráiler que venia hacia mi… y estoy feliz, estoy feliz de tenerla de regreso, y si solo puedo tenerla asi… asi quiero tenerla, por que sere feliz solo de estamanera… y no me arrepiento de lo que paso… eso era lo que querías escuchar?" Calllie termino con voz enojada, miro a Lauren y decidió irse despues de escuchar a Callie.

Mark, escucho todo, vio también el dolor que sentía Callie, despues de un rato salio.

…

La señora Barbara llego al hospital y vio a su hijo ahí durmiendo. Después de unos minutos salió y vio a Callie.

"que le paso?" dijo Barbara.

"Arizona estará bien" dijo Callie es lo único que pudo decir.

"tu, tu le hablaste de Arizona" dijo Barbara enojada y muy molesta, Callie no dijo nada –" por que no te quedaste callada? Ahora ella sufre igual que lo hacia Arizona… vete, yo la cuidare de ahora en adelante"

"señora, su concierto en Italia es mañana por la noche, no lo puede cancelar" le dijo su secretario que estaba ahí junto a ella.

"entonces busca una enfermera" se volteo hacia Callie-" y tu puedes irte a casa y gracias"

"no, no señora no me ire, yo la cuidare y estaré aquí hasta que despierte, no le hablare de Arizona de nuevo se lo prometo" Barbara vio el amor que esta chica tenia por su hija.

"esta bien, tu la cuidaras en mi ausencia, te la encargo" dijo la señora, luego se fue.

…

Callie estaba tomando la mano de Ashley.

"Callie, puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto Mark desde la puerta.

Callie se volteo para ver a Mark –" si, claro" dijo Callie, levantándose y dirigiéndose con Mark a la sala de espera, donde no habia nadie. Callie se sento, pero Mark no lo hizo.

"Callie, yo ya sabia que Ashley era Arizona" dijo Mark, Callie lo volteo a ver, pero no dijo nada-"y le pedí que se alejara de ti, que siguiera siendo Ashley, que suficiente daño te había echo… por esa razón ella quería irse del país"

"entiendo" dijo Callie solamente.

"que? No estas enojada conmigo, ni molesta… no me odias?" dijo Mark, sorprendido.

"no Mark, tu lo hiciste por protegerme, no de mala intención, asi que no Mark no estoy enojada contigo y tampoco te odio" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

…

Dia siguiente 4 de la tarde Hospital.

Todo el dia, Callie estuvo cerca de Ashley, no le soltaba la mano, no se despegaba de ella, solo miraba su rostro, recordando su pasado con Arizona y lo pasado con Ashley, aunque eran diferentes en actitud, Callie sentía que Arizona estaba mas presente en Ashley de lo que pensaba. Callie seguía sosteniendo la mano de Ashley… pero luego vio nieve caer, Callie se levanto y miro como la nieve caia, la nieve, el invierno la mejor estación del año para Callie y Ashley, la nieve era como un síntoma del amor que Callie y Ashley tenían la una por la otra. Era un símbolo del amor que tenían, siempre la niver o el invierno estuvieron presentes en los momentos mas importantes para ellas.

…

8 de la noche, hospital

Mark toco la puerta, Callie despertó y volteo a verlo.

…

Estaban sentados en la sala de espera, ya que Callie no quería alejarse mucho de Ashley.

"te traje algo de comida China, se que es tu favorita" dijo Mark.

"gracias Mark, pero no tengo hambre"

"Callie, necesitas comer" insistió Mark, abriendo la comida.

"Mark, no puedo debo ir a cuidar a Ashley" dijo Callie.

Mark se molesto y se levanto –" por esa razón Callie, si quieres cuidar a Ashley tienes que comer, asi que come si quieres que Ashley este bien!" grito Mark, luego salio, todo lo que dijo le dolio, pero mas que Callie pensara mas en Ashley que en el.

Callie decidió hacer lo que Mark dijo y comenzó a comer, era claro que no tenia que matarse de hambre.

…

Mark salio del hospital y trato de no llorar, luego sono su celular.

"bueno… voy para alla, no te muevas de ahí" dijo Mark.

…

Mark llego aun bar, se metió y busco a Lauren, esta ya estaba demasiado borracha.

"Lauren que haces?" dijo Mark preocupado por su amiga.

"bebiendo mis penas…" suspiro Lauren –" yo he querido ir a ver a Ashley, pero no puedo, no puedo por que ella no me quiere realmente ahí"

"tu eres su amiga" dijo Mark tratando de ser amable ante la situación, que tanto el como Lauren vivían ahora.

"no es chistoso, los quedados se juntan… es claro que Callie ama a Ashley, mucho mas que a ti" dijo Lauren, mientras seguía bebiendo.

"ya hay que irnos Lauren, esto esta mal" dijo Mark.

"tengo una grandiosa idea" ignorando lo que Mark dijo-" por que no mejor tu y yo empezamos a salir?" Mark se quedo cayado y volteo a ver otra cosa, no podía ver a Lauren –" por que no dices nada? Es por Callie, verdad, siempre es por ella" Lauren salio corriendo del bar y Mark detrás de ella.

En unos jardines Mark la alcanzo a tomar de la mano-" suéltame Mark, suéltame" grito Lauren llorando.

"no, tenemos que ir a tu casa" dijo Mark

Lauren casi cae y Mark la toma cerca de el con un abrazo-" por que Mark, por que las persona que amo no quieren estar conmigo, por que siempre me alejan de sus vidas como si no les importara… por que las personas que amo no me aman?" Lauren se dejo caer y Mark solo resonaba en su cabeza _por que las personas que amo no me aman?... por que Callie no me ama?"_

…

Dos dias pasaron, Callie solo salía para cambiarse de ropa y tomar un baño, pero siempre estaba en el hospital y dormía ahí, dejo de trabajar para poder cuidar a Ashley en todo momento, todos sus amigos que trabajaban en el hospital no estuvieron desacuerdo a que dejara de trabajar, pero decidieron apoyarla.

La señora Barbara llego al hospital-"hola Callie"

"hola señora,Ashley no despierta todavía, pero he estado con ella todo el tiempo, como se lo prometi"

"bueno, voy a verla, gracias por todo" dijo Barbar, Callie sintió como que la señora queria un momento a solas con su hija.

…

1 hora despues, la señora Barbara salió del cuarto y vio que Callie llegaba de ir por un poco de comida –" Ashley ya despertó, los doctores la están revisando" dijo Barbara con una sonrisa.

"es bueno oir eso señora", dijo Callie, tranquilamente, pero en el fondo quería gritar de felicidad.

…

Callie entro y vio que Ashley estaba durmiendo. Callie le tomo la mano y segundos mas tarde Ashley despertó, miro a Callie que se veía triste, Callie al mirar a Ashley despierta, se levanto.

"debo llamar a tu mamá y a Derek" dijo Callie, que fue detenida por la voz de Ashley.

"Callie, Callie" Callie se acerco a Ashley, pero vio algo diferente en Ashley, algo que le decía que Ashley recordaba todo.

"te acuerdas de nosotras, en la preparatoria?" pregunto Callie para quitarse de cualquier duda.

"si" dijo Ashley.

"Arizona…" dijo Callie, comenzando a llorar, Ashley toco la mejilla de Callie y le limpio las lagrimas, luego Callie, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Ashley, la extrañaba tanto, Ashley solo la acariciaba su cabeza.


	17. Chapter 17

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XVLL

Ashley estaba medio sentada en su cama, hablando con Callie.

"me acuerdo que te conocí en un autobús" dijo Ashley, mirando que Callie seguía llorando –" tu te sentaste a mi lado, cerca de la ventanilla, luego te quedaste dormida en mi hombro" dijo Ashley.

"de que mas te acuerdas?" pregunto Callie

"que en ese entonces te veías mucho mas alegre, me gusta mucho esa sonrisa en mi recuerdos" con una pequeña sonrisa.

"que mas recuerdas, Arizona?"Callie le gustaba decirle por su nombre, era algo que queria hacer desde que la vio.

"no mucho, solo recuerdos tuyos y algunos de Mark, de los otros ninguno, aparte de que son tan confusos para mi, no se si son recuerdos o sueños, todavía me cuesta trabajo diferenciar la realidad"

"esta bien, con el tiempo podras recordar y lograr diferenciar entre esa realidad y tus sueños… Arizona" con una gran sonrisa.

…

Sala de espera.

"mamá, es bueno verte" dijo Callie a la señora Lucia.

"hija que ha pasado con Ashley?" pregunto la señora.

"es Arizona, mamá… ella ya tiene recuerdos de nosotras" dijo con una sonrisa.

"si, se que es Arizona, solo que me cuesta tanto creer que es ella"

" lo se, mamá pero me hace tan feliz tenerla de vuelta"

"y que pasa con Mark, Callie, el es un buen hombre… Dios te castigara si lo dejas" dijo la señora un poco molesta

"mamá, yo quiero a Arizona" dijo Callie con cierta timidez.

"Mark, el es bueno, nunca te ha hecho daño y busca lo mejor para ti"

"hace rato dijiste que Dios me castigaría…" la señora solo vio a su hija-" entoces que me castigue, voy aceptar cualquier castigo mientras Arizona este viva mamá, Dios puede ser tan malo para castigar a alguien que ama demasiado y quiere que el amor de su vida este con vida?" dijo llorando, la señora no podía contestar, como Dios seria tan malo para eso, si el amor es lo mas puro que queda en el mundo .

…

Callie estaba en su cuarto, llorando, cuando entro Cristina.

"que tienes Callie?" pregunto viéndola llorar, Callie no respondía –"que tienes Callie?" volvió a preguntar.

Callie volteo a ver a Cristina-" Arizona…"

"que tiene Arizona?" pregunto preocupada Cristina.

"Arizona ya recupero la memoria" dijo Callie.

...

"que?" dijo Owen …. Arizona recupero la memoria?" Owen dijo muy sorprendido, Mark que estaba almorzando con él, se levanto y salio corriendo rumbo al piso donde estaba Arizona.

Entro corriendo a su habitación pero no se encontraba nadie, salio a ver una enfermera.

"disculpa… donde esta la Dr. Ashley?"

"o si ella esta en la sala de revisión "

"de casualidad sabes si recupero la memoria?" pregunto Mark, rezando por que no fuese asi.

"si, es verdad… felicidades" dijo la enfermera.

…

"que dices Meredith?" dijo Lauren, que estaba hablando con ella por teléfono.

"Arizona ya recupero la memoria" dijo Meredith, Lauren termino la llamada, tomo asiento y empezó a llorar. Esto solo le decía que ya había perdido a Ashley.

…

Arizona (Ashley) estaba parada viendo por la ventana, estaba recordando… cuando conoció a Callie, como se enfrento en varias ocasiones a Mark, cuando le toco el piano a Callie, cuando salio corriendo de la casa de Callie.

Callie vio a Arizona, hizo un par de pasos hacia delante –"Arizona?"

Arizona volteo a ver a Callie, y Callie dio un suspiro –" hubiese sentido raro si decía tu nombre y no me hicieras caso" dijo Callie con una sonrisa-" en que estabas pensado?"

"yo solo en algunas cosas" dijo Arizona.

"ya se que estabas tratando de recodar"

"… si, tengo algunos recuerdos tan claros pero otros no se… todavía no puedo diferneciar sueño-realidad… me confunden"

"no importa… lo que importa es que cada vez estar recordando mas como es Arizona"

"tienes razón"

"eso me agrada Arizona" decía el nombre de ella, queriendo hacerlo por todos lo años que no pudo pronuncialo, Callie se acerco y la abrazo, Arizona correspondió el abrazo.

Mark llego y vio como Callie cuidaba de Arizona, lo feliz que se veía, estas no vieron que ahí estaba Mark, y este solo se quedo parados unos segundos que se le hicieron horas. Luego se volteo y marcho.

…

Lauren estaba veviendo, Cristina y Owen llegaron.

"deja de beber, eso te hace daño" dijo Owen.

Lauren lo ignoro-" y ustedes ya fueron para ver a Arizona y … para ver a Callie, ha de estar feliz ahora que volvió Arizona"

"ninguno de nosotros hemos ido a ver … y por lo de Callie, ella no sabia como decirlo Lauren, ella también esta sufriendo y no queria nada malo para ti" dijo Cristina.

"si, ha de ser que por eso que es como un angel" dijo sarcásticamente

"Lauren, hemos vendió por ti, estamos preocupados" dijo Owen.

"desde cuando se preocupan por mi… no se preocupen por mi, piensan que are algo malo, no me alejare de Arizona y Callie para ver lo felices que son" mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, Owen y Cristina se miraron, Lauren llorando mas –" por que ya nadie habla de Ashley, y todo es sobre Arizona, quiero de vuelta a Ashleys… devuélvanme a Ashley" dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en la mesa.

…

Dia siguiente.

"si te prepare algo de comer Arizona" dijo Callie –" si luego nos vemos" mientras cerraba su celular.

Mark salio de su coche y Callie lo miro.

…

Mark y Callie estaban en un restaurante

"Arizona recupero la memoria?" pregunto Mark.

"si, pero no del todo… tiene un poco de confusión pero va bien… te recuerda a ti"

"no ha de ser buenos recuerdos" dijo Mark con una sonrisa fingida

"piensas ir a verlo?" pregunto Callie.

"tal vez… despues"

"claro"

"Callie… yo no lamento no haberte dicho que Ashley era Arizona, y si volviera a nacer no te lo diría, no quería que supieras la verdad… no quería dejarte ir, no podía dejarte ir… sabes que tu eres mi primer amor"

"Mark" esto le dolía a Callie mucho, nunca pensó que si, que ella era el primer amor de Mark"

"yo… pienso en dejarte" mirando a Callie a la cara por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación –" no quiero que pierdas a Arizona por mi culpa"

Callie bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar –"Dios me castigara… te he lastimado tanto que me castigara" dijo Callie llorando.

Mark no aguanto escuchar eso de Callie-" no digas eso, no has hecho nada malo… yo saldré adelante… no llores… eso si me duele, no llores…" Callie se seco las lagrimas y vio a Mark –" parece un juego… Arizona trata recodar todo lo que se refiere a ti y… yo trato de olvidar todo respecto a ti…" Callie veía el dolor en Mark –" yo no se si lo lograre pero tratare… solo te pido si te llamo, o voy a tu casa, si te pido ayuda… no me la des… podrás hacerlo Callie" se detuvo para ver si Callie contestaba, pero solo recibió mas lagrimas de Callie, él sabia que el corazón de Callie era muy grande para decir que si –" podrás?" Callie no contesto –"perdona, perdóname Callie… te juro que esta es la ultima vez… que te hago llorar" Mark estaba llorando ya, le dolía tanto decir esto –" lo que dije de que siempre estaría contigo" continuo Mark –" no podre cumplirlo" vio a Callie y salió del restaurante. Callie no paraba de llorar.

…

Mar estaba caminado, mirando el suelo y recordando, cuando Callie se veía tan feliz, cuando Callie fue haberlo cuando este se enfermo, cuando Callie lloraba, cuando abrazo a Arizona, cuando Callie lo tomaba como un gran amigo, el dolor que tuvo Callie al ver a Ashley, cuando la lastimo, cuando la llevo hasta el hotel, cuando vio que Callie mintió… todos los recuerdos desde su niñez hasta ahora.

…

Casa de los padres de Mark

"que fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto la señora Silvia.

"lo lamento … ya no nos casaremos, eso es todo" sin mirar a sus padres, dijo Mark

"hijo, te ruego que nos digas lo que paso, el matrimonio no es un juego… no lo crees?" dijo el padre de Mark.

"lo lamento" dijo Mark

"que fue lo que paso… te dijo que no puede casarse… otra vez" pregunto su madre

"no… soy yo el quien no puede" sin mirar a su madre.

"hijo que dices?" pregunto Erick.

"escuchen… pense que era amor pero solo no queria que le perteneciera a otra persona, me obsesione con ella… la he humillado y herido… no es justo para ella…ni para mi"

"por que nos dices eso ahora? Ya hemos enviado todas las invitaciones" dijo su mamá.

"discúlpenme… todavía tengo que decirle a la mamá de Callie, no le digan nada, ahora me voy a descansar" dijo Mark.

"Mark" dijo su mamá, pero su padre la calmo.

…

Callie estaba con Arizona.

"no hay problema que estes aquí?" pregunto Arizona.

"ya hable con Mark, no hay problema" dijo Callie.

"Callie, perdóname", en ese momento entro Barbara. Y Callie salio.

"Arizona" dijo Barbara.

"hola… mamá"

…

Casa de Lucia.

"Carlos, hace rato me dijo Mark que dejaría a Callie… para que este con la persona que ama, creo que eso es bueno para Callie, para que sea feliz… pero me preocupa que sufra Mark" dijo la señora viendo la foto de su esposo.

…

Hospital, Ashley.

"mamá dime quien es mi padre?" pregunto Arizona. Barbara solo se le quedo viendo, era algo del cual no queria hablar –" tu dijiste que me trataste de dar un padre… que Arizona no tenia"

"hija, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar"

Ashley al ver el dolor que sentía su mamá-" mamá veo que te duele esto, asi que olvidalo, no es necesario que me lo digas"

"hija… " queriendo decir algo –" hace tiempo yo me enamore de un gran hombre, lo amaba… pero el quería mucho a otra persona… cuando supe que estaba construyendo una familia… yo sentí que morí… pero tu, cuando te vi, me diste el valor para seguir adelante eras lo mas importante para mi… tanto que él me dejo de importar… casi como si nunca hubiese existido", Ashley abrazo a su madre al ver que esta hablaba tan honesto. Esto reconforto a su madre, ella no quería que Arizona se distanciara otra vez de ella.

…

Dos dias despues. Todos seguían con su vida normal, a excepción de Lauren y Mark, Lauren solo estaban de mal humor y Mark solo cabizbajo.

…

Nuevo departamento de Ashley.

Callie ahora era libre y fue para ayudar a arreglar el nuevo departamento de Ashley / Arizona. pasaron tiempo muy agradable haciendo ese labor de hacer un lugar acogedor, era de noche cuando terminaron.

"y esto es genial" dijo Callie, viendo como quedo el departamento.

"si, gracias a tu ayuda"

"oye, te acuerdas de algo mas?" pregunto Callie, queriendo saber si había algo mas.

"no, yo no, no lo hago" dijo Arizona un poco triste, ella quería recordar todo.

…

El profesor Wilson estaba en la ciudad y llamo a sus alumnos favoritos.

"profesor" dijeron Meredith, Lauren y Cristina.

"hola chicas…" vio su reloj –" las 7, si que son puntuales" dijo sonriendo.

"usted nunca cambia profesor" dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

"profesor" dijeron los chicos Karev, Derek, Owen y Mark.

"y ustedes siempre llegando tarde" dijo el profesor Wilson. Las mujeres se sentaron en un lado y los hombres en el otro.

"y díganos a que vino?" pregunto Karev. Tomando un portafolio.

"nada mas a una conferencia"

"una conferencia?... si es un diploma por el mejor profesor" dijo Cristina, viendo el contenido del portafolios que Karev tomo

"si bueno, no importa… no significa nada" dijo el profesor, viendo su reloj una vez mas – " Callie ya se tardo demasiado" alzo la vista y vio el cambio de animo de todos su ex – alumnos, vio a Mark que fue el mas afectado –" Mark se que ya no te vas a casar con Callie… pero yo los estimo a todos ustedes por eso tuve que llamarla" Mark no contesto.

…

"Crees que es bueno que vaya Callie?" dijo Arizona ( Ashley) mientras conducía su coche para ir a ver a su profesor del cual no se acuerda.

"si, se sorprenderá cuando te vea" dijo con una sonrisa.

…

"y bueno que me cuentan chicos?" pregunto el profesor, pero nadie tenia humor… todos alzaron la vista al ver a Callie y Arizona frente a ellos.

El profesor vio a Callie y luego a Arizona –" tu eres Arizona Robbins?" pregunto el profesor muy sorprendido.

"si, soy yo" dijo Arizona.

…

Arizona y Callie se sentaron cerca del profesor.

"no puedo creer lo que veo, Arizona… nunca pensé que pudiera pasar esto" dijo el profesor con una sonrisa… pero todos su ex – alumnos no se sentía bien.

"no puedo soportar esto" dijo Lauren y salió corriendo,

Mark se levanto –" espera Lauren" y se fue tras de ella"

…

Mark alcanzo a Lauren –" suéltame Mark" dijo Lauren cuando Mark la tomo de la muñeca.

"Lauren…" no sabia que decir para los dos esto era muy doloroso.

" Mark.. lo intente" llorando desesperadamente " pense que la próxima vez que los veria no estaría mal… que lo sorportaria… pero no pude Mark, no puedo hacer esto" Mark abrazo a Lauren, entendía lo que sentía.

…

" y bien Arizona… nos recuerdas?" pregunto Karev borracho. Los otros no dijeron nada.

Arizona no sabia como contestar-" yo no… solo recuerdos de Callie y cosas borrosas" dijo viendo el suelo.

"oh genial… solo te acuerdas de Callie" siguió karev que ya habia bebido demasiado.

"Karev!" regaño Owen.

"no, no" dijo Kareve-" solo te acuerdas de Callie… y te dices ser Arizona… he? No solo sufrió Callie con tu muerte… también nosotros, es cierto Callie ni siquiera podía dormir… pero cada uno de nosotros le dolió tu muerte… nos sentíamos tan mal… aunque no eras tan cercana a nosotros… no te acuerdas de cuando pasamos todos el tiempo juntos… cuando fuimos de dia de campo?..." guardo silencio para ver si Arizona respondía pero no fue asi –" ves no te acuerdas… tu no eres Arizona… además solo te preocupas del dolor por cual paso Callie… y no de lo que le has hecho a Mark, siempre lo molestabas, le hiciste daño y ahora, estoy feliz de que estés viva pero … solo quiero que todos volvamos cuando éramos felices" Karev, se levando y salio corriendo y detrás de el todos sus amigos con excepción de Arizona y Callie.

"bueno esto fue mala idea… ya me tengo que ir y solo quiero decir esto, tienen que arreglar sus problemas luchando, hablando no importa pero arreglaron… y es bueno verte señorita Arizona" dijo el profesor luego se fue.

Callie solo vio a Arizona que se sentía tan mal por todo esto.

…

Al dia siguiente, Arizona estaba en su coche, manejando cuando el semáforo se puso de color rojo, se detuvo y volteo a ver un parque de diversiones… lo ignoro pero luego vio a una mamá poniendo le los guantes a su hija… Y Arizona tuvo un recuerdo, cuando Callie le puso sus guantes y ella no quería. Le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

…

Arizona llamo a Callie para verse en la para del autobús cerca del hospital, Callie llego ahí tan rápido como pudo

" y bien para que me llamaste?" dijo con una sonrisa Callie.

"quería que me prestaras tus recuerdos" dijo Arizona seriamente.

…

Las dos subieron al autobús sentadose en su lugar de costumbre.

"tu siempre te sentabas ahí y yo aquí cerca de la ventana, era nuestro lugar favorito para sentarnos" dijo Callie

"aquí?" pregunto Arizona.

"sip" contesto Callie. Después de un rato se quedo dormida en el hombre de Arizona al igual que hace 10 años y Arizona la despertó igual que paso la primera vez que se vieron. Bajaron al frente de la escuela donde fueron

Se detuvieron en una barda –" en este lugar un dia nos brincamos por que el profesor Wilson ponía castigos por llegar tarde"

"y como?"

"no la saltamos, incate en forma de banquito" Arizona se inco y Callie la utilizo par subirse.

"pesabas tanto como ahora" dijo Arizona en forma de broma.

"en ese entoces pesaba un poco mas" el zapato de Callie se cay o y Arizona lo levanto y se lo puso. Entraron a la escuela y pasaron tiempo juntas donde siempre lo hacían. Luego de un rato de caminar por la escuela se detuvieron donde las castigaron y tuvieron que limpiar las hojas de esa area.

"aquí nos castigaron" dijo recordando como se divertían en este lugar.

"ósea que éramos unas niñas mal portadas?"

"que? Tu eras, yo siempre me comportaba"

…

Después de la escuela fueron al parque donde paso muy buen tiempo con Arizona cuando eran mas jóvenes.

Subieron a la bicicleta e hicieron lo mismo que en ese dia que se fueron de pinta. Jugaron un poco de voleibol con una pelota imaginada y luego dieron un gran paseo.

"mira ahí esta el señor" dijo Callie hacercandose a la multitud.

"que señor?" pregunto Arizona, siguiendo a Callie. –" Callie?"

"shssss" dijo Callie callándola –"escucha la canción" y Arizona puso atencion a la ultima parte de esta canción.

Y te veo solamente a ti  
Estas lejos a miles de  
Kilómetros de distancia  
Pero tu sonrisa permanecerá siempre aquí.  
Tu recuerdo que  
Siempre llevare.  
Y cuando estés lejos  
A mi lado aun te veré solo a ti.  
Tan cerca o tal lejos a miles de  
Kilómetros de distancia  
Pero tu sonrisa permanecerá siempre aquí.  
Tu recuerdo que  
Siempre llevare.

Cuando el señor termino de cantar, Callie se tomo la mano de Arizona –" esta canción la escuchamos cuando veníamos al parque te gustaba como cantaba este señor y también te dijo algo... que al parecer se cumplió"

"que dijo?" pregunto Arizona con curiosidad.

"no me acuerdo… va a cantar otra" dijo emocianada.

Los momentos que pase contigo  
Nunca los olvidaré  
Aunque no estés a mi lado  
No te olvidare  
Desde la primera vez hasta ahora  
Yo te he querido

La canción parecía se dedicada para Arizona y Callie, Arizona desde el momento que vio a Callie sintió que la habia conocido desde hace tiempo.

Mi amor esta tan cerca de ti  
Y tan lejos  
Te protegeré en cualquier  
Momento y en cualquier lugar  
No importa donde estés  
Te esperare

Callie por su parte esta feliz de estar cerca de Arizona y que ahora podía escuchar cantar a esta persona una vez mas con el amor de su vida.

Espérame  
Hasta que llegue ahí  
Te quise desde el primer momento  
Aunque llegues un poco tarde  
Te esperare  
No me olvides  
No me olvides  
Hasta que te encuentre

Arizona se acerco al oído de Callie-" parece que esta canción describe lo que siento" susurro a Callie, esta solo asintió.

Te protegeré en cualquier momento  
No importa donde estés  
Te esperare  
Espérame  
Hasta que llegue ahí  
Te quise desde el primer momento  
Aunque llegue un poco tarde  
Te esperare  
No me olvides, no me olvides  
Hasta que te encuentre

Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron, Arizona y Callie se acercaron al señor y le dejaron propina por la canción.

"eres la señorita de hace diez años" dijo el señor-" has pasado por mucho, pero todavía no seras feliz, habran persona que te quedran alejar de Callie pero no por maldad… solo soportalo, por que al fin acabo lograras ser feliz, señorita, todavía le falta mas dolor por el cual pasar"

"disculpe señor… por que dice eso?" pregunto Arizona.

"por que se nota en tus ojos, ahora me tengo que ir, y adiós no se cuantos años pasen que nos tengamos que volver a ver" con esto el señor se fue.

"eso fue raro" dijo Arizona a Callie.

"si… bueno hay que ir a comer" Callie no quería pensar en lo que el señor dijo, la ultima vez tuvo razón.

…

Callie y Arizona se sentaron en una mesa del parque.

"no te acuerdas lo que paso aquí?" pregunto Callie.

"comimos?" dijo con una sonrisa, Callie lamio su helado -" no"

Callie le quedo algo de helado cerca de su labio, Arizona se acerco a Callie como si le fuera a dar un beso, las dos se quedaron frente a frente… despues de unos segundos Arizona le limpio el helado con su dedo.

"entonces que paso aquí?" tratando de cambiar de tema de lo que estaba pasando.

"nos besamos" Arizona no sabia que decir.

"no, no puedo recordar nada de esto" dijo simplemente Arizona, con gran dolor.

…

Las dos se fueron al departamento de Arizona-

" sabes… hay algo que paso hace 10 años que todos se acuerdan y lo hicimos por ti" dijo Callie querido hacer sabe a Arizona que todos los demás se preocuparon de ella.

"que fue?"

"nos despedimos de ti en un lago… Mark, Meredith, Cristina, Lauren, Karev, Derek, Owen y yo… queríamos despedirnos de ti, con un funeral a nuestra manera… pero estabas vivo"

"lloraste mucho?" pregunto Arizona viendo como le dolia hablar de esto a Callie.

"poco, muchas de mis lagrimas se quedaron en mis ojos… creo que sabia que volverias

"yo vivi todos estos años sin recordar nada… en cambio tu viviste recordando a un muerto… no te di nada en todo este tiempo" sintiéndose culpable por no poder haber estado cerca de Callie y haber provocado tanto dolor.

" Arizona… tu me hiciste ir a todo esos lugares para recordar? … no pudiste verdad?"

"no puede… pero lo lograre, solo para ti"

"Arizona, siendo Ashley me dijiste algo muy cierto… cuando estábamos en el parque dijiste… todo "este paisaje es hermoso y tu solo ves el pasado"… es cierto, ahora solo vivimos el pasado, y es importante recordar, pero a partir de hoy tendremos muchos recuerdos dejemos de recordar"

…

Al dia siguiente.

" Callie?" dijo Arizona, entrando a la oficina de Callie.

"si, Arizona" dijo con una sonrisa.

"ven tenemos que irnos" jalándola.

"no puedo tengo pacientes" dijo Callie.

" Teddy se ara cargo de ellos y ya pedi permiso" dijo con una gran sonrisa, con esto Callie cedió.

…

"que es esta casa?" pregunto Callie al bajar del coche de Arizona.

"este era la casa de mi madre hace tiempo… ven entremos" dijo Arizona.

Las dos entraron y Callie vio que Arizona estaba buscando algo. –" que buscas?"

"espera, luego te lo dire" dijo Arizona yéndose a otra habitación, Callie hizo lo propio y encontró una caja con cartitas que le daba a Arizona cuando fueron a la prepa, 10 minutos después apareció Arizona.

"encontraste lo que buscabas?" pregunto Callie, viendo la gran sonrisa de Arizona, Arizona le enseño los guantes a Callie. Aunque fueron unos simples guantes, significaba que a Arizona le importaba todo lo que se refería de Callie.

…

Arizona estaba esperando a Callie que fue a una tienda, las dos estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

Empezó a caer nieve y Arizona le gusto, volteo hacia el cielo y se sintió feliz, luego tuvo un recuerdo, de ella y Callie haciéndose preguntas y hablando de su cita el 31 de diciembre, Arizona se sentía mal, esta era la calle por donde habían pasado con. Callie salió y vio a Arizona –" Arizona?" dijo Callie.

Arizona se volteo y vio a Callie con los ojos llorosos –"nosotros… nosotros tuvimos nuestra ultima platica aquí… y yo tenia una intecion de decirte algo en esa fecha… te amo"

…

**Nota: hoy e leído a uno de los que escriben aquí que quiere que se deje de escribir de calzona por malas criticas que ha recibido… que creo que es mas para los que escriben en ingles, como sea yo seguiré escribiendo que lo hago con gusto y no por recibir gracias o buenas criticas… que se le agradece por cierto. y disculpen por la tardanza y mas para aquellos que siguen este FF y no el dorama. Y bueno ya tengo otras historias, la cosa es que no se si hacerse una para los fans de Crowen que ya les debo una, de todas maneras para comenzar otra necesito terminar una de estos dos FF que estoy haciendo. **

**Nota 2: bueno debo decir que falta mas drama y que el final se acerca creo que faltan 5 capítulos mas o menos, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por seguirlo.**


	18. Chapter 18

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XVLLL

Callie y Arizona estaban en un parque. Noche.

"esas palabras son algo que siempre quise decirte… estaban en mi corazón y que eran como traer una gran piedra en mi espalda… te amo Arizona" dijo Callie, las dos se quedaron calladas-" te acuerdas de otras cosas?" rompió el silencio Callie.

"si, me acuerdo… de las clases del profesor, de sus castigos, de la parada que tomábamos para el autobús … y a los chicos"

"a los chicos?... Meredith, Cristina, Lauren, Owen, Derek y Karev"

"si, de todos ellos y de lo mala que fui" dijo casi como un susurro.

…

Mark estaba en la cabia de radio, pensando cuando una voz lo distrajo.

"ella es una gran artista… estoy un poco nervioso por la entrevista" dijo Ricardo

"calmate, todo estará bien… solo es una entrevista"

"lo se… pero cuando era mas joven para mi era como un amor ideal"

Mark se quedo callado_ un amor ideal _era Callie para el.

"Dr. Sloan lo buscan" dijo un señor.

…

Sala de la radio.

"señora, no tenia que venir" dijo Mark, viendo a la mamá de Callie frente a el.

"Mark, tenia que… tengo que pedir disculpas por lo de mi hija, ella… no se, se que es feliz ahora y te doy las gracias por dejarla libre… asi que disculpa Mark y gracias"

"señora no tiene que… usted hubiese sido una grandiosa suegra" dijo con una sonrisa –" pero antes que nada yo quiero la felicidad de Callie, y si ella es feliz sin mi… entonces yo lo sere señora, pero gracias por venir"

"entiendo… bueno ya me voy has de tener mucho trabajo"

…

La señora y Mark hiban saliendo cuando se toparon con Barbara, ninguna de las dos señoras creyeron encontrarse en estas condiciones. Lucia se acerco a la señora y la saludo –" es bueno verla señora"

"igualmente" dijo Barbara, vio a Mark a un lado de la señora .

"bueno fue un placer verla señora, me tengo que ir" dijo Barbara y salio.

–" Mark, conoces a la señora?"

"oh, si ella es la mamá de Callie"

…

Arizona camino con Callie hasta la casa de esta.

"de aquí Sali corriendo" dijo Arizona recordando lo que vio en uno de sus recuerdos.

"mmm?" no sabia de que hablaba Arizona.

"no sabes lo que paso aquí, para que saliera corriendo?"

"no, yo preparaba algo para comer… cuando Sali ya no estabas… esa fue la ultima vez que te vi" contesto Callie, con un tono de dolor al recordar ese dia.

"hola Callie y Arizona?" dijo la señora Lucia.

"mucho gusto en verla señora" dijo cordialmente Arizona.-" bueno ya es hora de que me vaya hace mucho frio" dijo con una sonrisa, luego se marcho.

Callie y su madre entraron a la casa.

…

La señora Barbara termino con su entrevista, ahora estaba en su cuarto de hotel, ella no sentía bien con lo de ver a la señora.

"Arizona" llamo por su teléfono a su hija

"si mamá" dijo Arizona desde la otra línea.

"necesito hablar contigo"

"bueno… hazlo"

"no, mejor ven mañana antes de mi vuelo para Canada"

"ok, ahí estare"

…

Al dia siguiente.

Callie estaba corriendo para verse con Arizona, pero se le hizo tarde.

Arizona estaba parada viendo la hora cundo Callie llego corriendo.

"disculpa" dijo Callie buscando un poco de aire

"como siempre llegas tarde" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa.

"oye" dándole una golpecito en la espalda.

…

"todo esta listo entonces?" pregunto la señora Barbara que ya estaba saliendo para su próximo concierto.

"si, todo esta listo" contesto su secretario.

"y mi hija?"

"ella… ahí esta" dijo señalando a Arizona y Callie.

Arizona se acerco corriendo –" mamá" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Arizona y Callie?"

"si, señora" contesto Callie.

"voy por un café, ahora vengo" dijo Arizona, cuando vio una tienda. Luego se fue.

"te pareces tanto a tu padre" susurro Barbara al tener a Callie frente a ella.

"perdón?" pregunto Callie.

"que si te pareces a tu padre?" pregunto la señora, no queria hablar de que ella conoció a su papá.

"si… cuando era niña me lo decían mucho"

"mamá ten" llego Arizona y le dio un café.

"gracias hija" subiendo a su coche.

"mamá no querías decirme algo?"

La señora vio a Callie y luego se metió a su coche –" cuando regrese, Arizona"

…

Al dia siguiente.

Oficina de Ashley.

Arizona estaba volviendo a armar un rompecabeza, cuando entro Teddy.

"lo estas volviendo a armar?" dijo Teddy con tono de fastidio.

"bueno, yo tampoco lo se… pero me ayuda a enteder que cada parte es importante… asi como cada recuerdo, cada instante… y que cuando los ves por separado piensas que nada encaja pero al acomodarlos… te das cuenta que todo encaja a al perfeccion… supongo que es por eso que… aunque me aburren los vuelvo a armar"

"estas un poco emocional no es asi?... es por Callie"

"no, no es por Callie" dijo con una sonrisa.

"como tu digas? Solo vine a verte… pero ya que estas ocupada mejor me voy" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Arizona se quedo sola y tomo dos piezas de rompecabezas… cuando se acordó una vez mas, cuando salio corriendo de la casa de Callie, tenía una sensación extraña… y no sabia bien que podría ser.

…

Callie y Arizona estaba de compras en el super.

Arizona se quedo parada tratando de recordar por que salio corriendo de la casa de Callie.

"Arizona?" dijo Callie al percatarse de que Arizona estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Arizona no respondió –" Arizona?" dijo mas fuerte Callie.

"si… que?, lo siento" al ver que no habia puesto atención a Callie.

"estas bien?"

"si… ya es todo… oh falta algo"

"no ya es todo… vámonos" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

…

Departamento de Arizona.

"creo que compraste mucha comida Arizona" dijo Callie viendo todo lo que compraron.

"no importa… mañana se acabara toda" acomodando la comida en el refrigerador y estantes.

"por que mañana?" pregunto Callie.

"mañana es mi cumpleaños… y quiero invitar a tus amigos" con una gran sonrisa.

"es tu cumpleaños?... yo no…" sentía tristeza por no saber cosas tan importantes de Arizona.

"no te preocupes, no pasa nada… solo dime que me ayudaras a preparar la comida para mañana"

"claro" sonriendo.

…

Departamento de Callie.

" Mark parece estar bien, Callie" dijo Cristina, al ver que era todo silencio en el departamento.

Callie no queria hablar de Mark –" Cristina…" dijo con una sonrisa.

" ya se que no quieres hablar de Mark" Cristina no habia visto la cara de su amiga.

"Cristina… Arizona ya se acordó de ustedes"

Cristina levanto la cara y dio una gran sonrisa.-" enserio ya se acordó de nosotros?"

"si" dijo muy emocionada Callie.

"tenonemos que festejar… Karev se siente mal por lo que le dijo a Arizona, el aria la fiesta y todos estaríamos ahí… bueno no todos"

"Arizona quiere que vayan mañana a su cumpleaños… en su departamento"

"ella quiere que vayamos?" pregunto curiosa, no se esparaba esto departe de Arizona.

"si, ella quiere"

…

Al dia siguiente.

Crisitna estaba con Lauren cuando su teléfono sonó, Lauren estaba regañando a unas enfermeras, solo por que estaba enojada. Cristian aprovecho y contesto el celular.

"bueno?" dijo Cristina.

" me llego el mensaje de ir al departamento de Arizona"

"y?"

"no quiero ir… por que he de hacerlo, ella ha lastimado mucho a Mark"

"mira Karev, todos vamos a ir… y tu debes pedir disculpas, por lo que le dijiste el otro dia"

"pero no quiero" dijo con un puchero.

Lauren se acerco detrás de Cristina y comenzó a escuchar la platica.

"es el cumpleaños de Arizona, solo ir, comer e irte eso es todo"

"esta bien ire"

"ok, nos vemos mas tarde" colgó la llamada y se volteo para ver a Lauren.

"vete de aquí, no quiero verte" dijo Lauren muy molesta.

"Lauren?"

"vete antes de que me arrepienta!" levantando la voz. Cristina se alejo de Lauren.

…

"que pasa Karev, te ves un poco raro" dijo Mark, viéndolo.

"hoy es el cumpleaños de Arizona… y voy a ir con los otros a su departamento para fetejar"

"hoy es su cumpleaños?" dijo con tristeza.

"si lo es Mark, yo no queria decírtelo pero tenia que… vas a ir?"

"yo… no creo que deba" "tengo una cirugía en 20 minutos… asi que luego nos vemos" dijo Mark alejándose.

…

5 de la tarde, apartamento de Arizona.

"gracias por venir ayudarme a cocinar" dijo Arizona.

"no hay problema… me gusta cocinar" la puerta sono.

Arizona abrió la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

"Mark" dijo Arizona sonriendo, sea como sea Mark nunca abandono a Callie y siempre estuvo con ella. Asi que le estaba agradecida.

"hola te traje esto" dijo Mark dándole unas flores y una caja de chocolates.

"gracias… pasa" dijo Arizona dándole el paso para entrar.

Mark entro y se sento, Callie hizo lo mismo, mientras Arizona fue a poner las cosas en la mesa.

"quieres algo de te Mark?" pregunto Arizona viendo que tal vez era mejor dejarlos un rato solos.

"si, te esta bien" Arizona se dirigió a la cocina dejándolos.

"ha pasado un tiempo Callie" dijo Mark tratando de hacer platica.

"si… estas bien?" pregunto Callie.

"si… voy a trabajar, como y duermo" dijo Mark.

"te ves mas flaco"

"es por eso que me alagan tanto ahora" dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"has comido solo comida corrida verdad?"

"nunca dejaras de reprenderme Callie" todo se quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que Mark volvió hablar –" eres feliz Callie?" pregunto.

"eh?" dijo Callie no sabia a que venia todo esto.

"eres feliz" Callie no contesto ni asintió, no creía que fuera correcto hablar de esto con Mark, le haría mas daño.

Arizona vio esto y llevo las tazas de te para los tres.

…

6 de la tarde.

Arizona y Mark estaba fuera ya del departamento.

"Gracias Arizona" dijo Mark.

"por que?"

"has devuelto esa sonrisa a Callie… la haces feliz, cosa que yo nunca hice… y eso me hace feliz en el fondo, por que ahora me duele, pero por eso viene para darte las gracias… cuidala" dijo mientras se hiba.

…

7 de la noche.

Arizona y Callie ya tenían todo listo, y sus amigos llegaron, Teddy, Addison, Karev, Owen, Cristina, Derek y Meredith.

Mientras que Mark caminaba solo y Lauren estaba en su departamento igual sola, con las luces apagadas llorando.

Todo era risas en el departamento de Arizona, y todo era dolor en los corazones de Mark y Lauren, a ellos les dolía todo esto.

…

9 de la noche. Todos se fueron, quedándose Callie y Arizona solas.

"eso fue agradable" dijo Arizona.

"si lo fue… pero Lauren también fue tu amiga deberías ir a verla" dijo Callie

"si supongo que tienes razón"

"ok… ya me tengo que ir" dijo Callie.

…

Laruen estaba llorando en su oficina, cuando entro Arizona.

Lauren se levanto -· que haces aquí?"

"viene para pedirte disculpas y que seamos amigas" dijo Arizona con tono de disculpas.

"como puedes pedirme esto… yo solo quiero a Ashley"

"Lauren lo siento"

Lauren le empezó a lanzar cosas a Arizona –" no… yo quiero a Ashley, Arizona fue mi primer amor pero ella no me queria… pero Ashley si me queria, ella si, solo quiero a Ashley"

Arizona esquivo los objetos y agarro a Lauren en un abrazo –" lo siento Lauren pero no puedo hacer esto… tu tienes que seguir con tu vida y ser feliz… yo soy Arizona deje de ser Ashley por mucho tiempo"

Lauren respondió al abrazo –" solo quiero que alguien me ame" dijo sollozando. Arizona queria responder que la amaba pero pensó que empeoraría las cosas.

…

Dos dias mas tarde.

Mark estaba en la casa antigua de su madre buscando mas cosas que le hicieran recordar su pasado.

Encontró una caja y ahí encontró una libreta.

Empezó a ojearla y era notas de la materia de matematicas, se detuvo cuando leyó el nombre del padre de Mark… Erick Sloan.

Se quedo ahí un rato cuando tuvo un recuerdo de el viendo una foto pero era algo medio borroso.

…

Casa de los padres de Mark, noche.

"mamá ya deja de decirme cosas de Callie" dijo Mark molesto y subió a su habitación. Su padre lo siguió.

"hijo que pasa?" pregunto Erick.

"esta bien papá te lo dire, tarde o temprano lo sabras, Ashley es Arizona" dijo Mark.

"que?"

"si lo se, es raro, pero ella es Arizona solo que perdió la memoria eso es todo, y ella ama a Callie, Callie ama a Arizona y yo no quiero hacerla sentir mal… sabias papá que Arizona es hija de la pianista Barbara"

"ella es hija de …"

"si, ella lo es"

"bueno eso explica por que te sientes mal" dijo el señor, aunque ahora estaba pensando en Barbara y Arizona. y lo que le dijo Barbara de que no conocía a Arizona… lo cual hizo pensar que algo estaba ocultando.

…

Al dia siguiente.

El profesor Sloan no podía concentrarse en nada, y solo rondaba en su mente lo que Mark le habia dicho. Al no aguantar mas decidió ir a un teléfono publico.

"Barbara?" pregunto Erick al escuchar que a alguien en la otra línea.

"si"

"soy Erick"

"oh… que necesitas?" pregunto Barbara un poco preocupada.

"quiero hacerte una pregunta y que contestes"

"yo no se si lo hare"

"quien es el padre de Arizona?" fue al grano Erick al ver que tenia que hacer esto rápido.

Barbara se puso tensa ante la pregunta –" eso es algo que no te debe de importar Erick"

"dime es hija de Carlos?" pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Barbara se apuro a contestar para evitar cualquier cosa –" como dije es algo que no te debe importar Erick, y si no necesitas nada mas… Adios" colgando rápidamente.

Erick ahora se sentía mas confundido y entendiendo que Barbara escondía algo mas.

…

Arizona esperaba al profesor Sloan… despues de mucho ver el nombre de el profesor decidió llamarlo.

"hola Arizona" dijo Erick.

"buenas tardes profesor… tome asiento" dijo Arizona.

"ok… dime para que llamaste, te escuchabas preocupada"

"bueno señor… voy hacer esto rápido y porfavor conteste"

Erick solo asintió.

"cuando yo era mas joven fui con usted para saber quien es mi padre… usted sabe quien es?"

El señor se puso rígido no sabia como contestar-" no, no lo se Arizona"

"no tiene ni idea de quien es? Mi mamá no quiere que sepa y yo estaba bien, hasta que sentí un impulso de saber al recordar ciertas escenas"

"Arizona… lamento todo lo que has pasado… pero si tu mamá no quiere que lo sepas es mejor… Sabes? Hay cosas que son mejor nunca saber… asi que es mejor dejarlo por la paz" dijo el señor levantándose " fue un placer hablar contigo Arizona"

Arizona solo se quedo ahí, ahora sentía que algo se le estaba ocultando.

…

Noche, casa de los padres de Mark.

Erick estaba solo contemplando la foto que se saco con sus dos mejores amigos y el amor prohibido de su vida.

…

Al dia siguiente. Oficina De Arizona.

"que tienes Arizona?" pregunto Teddy, viendo a su amiga un poco mal.

"yo no soy una adolescente pero siento un gran impulso por saber quien es mi padre"

"no entiendo, no dijiste que lo dejarías por la paz"

"si… pero siento que hay algo por lo cual mi madre no quiere decírmelo, y no se, siento que debo saberlo."

…

Dos dias despues, noche.

"sabes mis padres les gustaba caminar en las noches" dijo Callie.

"como ahora lo hacemos?" contesto Arizona.

"si… oye, últimamente has estado un poco triste, es por lo de él" Callie

"si bueno, es solo que no se por que me siento asi"

Las dos se quedaron callados, hasta que Callie vio una iglesia-" oye por que no entramos, hace tiempo que no voy a una" dijo sonriendo.

Arizona no era tan religiosa, pero pensó que podría servirle –" esta bien"

Entraron y vieron un ensayo de una boda, las dos se sentaron y vieron el ensayo. Cuando termino el ensayo, se acercaron al altar, Callie estaba rezando y Arizona leyendo los votos que se hacían cuando se casaba.

"por que diste gracias?" pregunto Arizona al ver que Callie habia terminado de resar.

"por que regresaste… y por que ahora te tengo otra vez en mi vida"

…

Casa de Lucia.

Barbara toco el timbre… al poco rato la señora Lucia salio.

Las dos se sentaron en la sala.

"gracias… por el te" dijo Barbara tomándolo.

"de nada"

"supongo que no sabe por que estoy aquí?"

"no, no lo se señora"

"apenas me entere que usted es la mamá de Callie"

"si señora"

" supongo que conoce a entonces a Arizona Robbins?" Lucia se limito a asentir –" ella es mi hija"

Lucia se quedo en estado de shock. Ahora entendía por que había venido.

…

Iglesia.

Arizona y Callie estaban frente a frente… cerca del altar, Arizona le estaba poniendo la cadena que le habia regalado, y frente a Dios, hizo una petición a Callie.

" Callie quieres casarte conmigo?" dijo, Callie se sorprendi por lo que le pidió, no asintió pero le dio el sí con un beso, el primer beso en diez años.

…

**NOTA: bueno aunque falta menos para el final, habrá algo inesperado… algo que no se imagina aunque creo que lo sospechan. Por cierto debo decir que nunca pense que seria tan difícil y tardado escribir, ahora se lo que es tener bloqueos creativos.**

**Nota 2: tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no dependerá de mi.**

**Nota 3. Ya que, ya mero termino uno de los dos FF, he decidió que el siguiente en publicar será de Crowen… parecida ha esta, pero diferente… espero que entiendan esto, … y al terminar mi segundo FF que estoy publicando, será otra de Calzona, y esta tendrá 3 partes dividido en capítulos cada uno… donde se presentaran la primaria, preparatoria y adultos. **

**Nota 4: gracias por leer.**


	19. Chapter 19

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XLV.

Arizona se despertó sudando, tuvo una pesadilla o un recuerdo, como fuera era referente a su padre, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su madre. Espero a que contestara.

"Arizona?"

"mamá podemos vernos temprano… necesito que me digas algo" dijo Arizona.

"si… esta todo bien?"

"si mamá, voy a tu departamento"

"te esperare" dijo su mamá con tono preocupado.

…

Departamento de la señora Barbara.

"mamá… mi padre sigue vivo?" pregunto Arizona, si no podía contestarle quien era su padre… por lo menos esto le ayudaría a tener alguna pista de él.

"no se por que quieres saber esto" dijo un poco disgustada.

Arizona se arrodillo hasta su madre –" por favor mamá, no te estoy preguntando quien es solo te estoy pidiendo si esta vivo o no"

Barbara sentia que tenia que darle por lo menos esto a su hija –" no, Arizona, el esta muerto".

…

9 de la mañana.

Arizona esperaba a Callie, esta llego corriendo.

"es común en ti verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa Arizona.

"que?" pregunto curiosa Callie.

"siempre llegas tarde"

"oye" dijo con un puchero.

"bueno hay que irnos, recuerda que regresamos al aburrido hospital donde nunca nada pasa"

"y Teddy y Addison"

"ellos se adelantaron, ya que la señorita tardanza… auch" Callie le dio un codazo a Arizona –" por que me pegaste?"

"por decir cosas mala… además se nos hace tarde"

…

"por que se tardaran tanto?" dijo Addison.

"quien sabe, a lo mejor quieren pasar tiempo juntas… además esto servirá para que nos conozcamos bien" dijo Teddy.

"ya quisieras" dijo Addison subiendo a las escaleras.

"esta chica es mas difícil" murmuro Teddy.

…

El parque seguía teniendo nieve, parecía que nada habia cambiado aquí.

"pensé que nunca volvería a ver este lugar" dijo Arizona viendo todo cubierto de nieve.

"no lo se, a mi me fascina el invierno, quisiera que siempre fuera invierno"

"por que?" pregunto Arizona.

Callie miro hacia el suelo –"por que cuando moriste inmediatamente llego la primavera, eso me ponía triste"

"bueno ahora no me voy a ir nunca mas"

…

Restaurante, ciudad.

"disculpe señor por llamarlo, despues de lo que paso…" dijo Lucia.

"no se disculpe señora, lo que paso con nuestros hijos no fue culpa de nadie… ahora digame que le preocupa?" dijo el señor Sloan.

"ayer la señora Barbara fue a mi casa"

"y que le dijo"

"que no debo aceptar la relación de mi hija con su hija… usted que piensa?"

…

"_que no debo aceptar la relación de mi hija con su hija… usted que piensa?"_

La señora estaba en su coche para irse a su casa, pensando en lo que el señor Sloan dijo.

"_estoy de acuerdo, ellas no deben tener esa relación… ella tendra sus por que"_

…

"esto de casarnos es lo mejor que pasara en mi vida" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa.

"si… creo que si, estando contigo y soy feliz" dijo Callie.

"bueno… que tal si vamos con tu madre para pedir su bendición"

"eso me gustaría" tomando la mano de Arizona.

"entonces que esperas… hay que hacerlo ya"

"ahora"

"por que esperar"

…

Casa de Lucia Torres.

"señora" rompió el silencio Arizona, despues de haber llegado y sentado en la sala.

La señora volteo a ver a Arizona. –" nosotras venimos por que nos queremos casar y queremos su bendición"

Lucia recordó las palabras de Barbara y Erick –" no, no puedo … estoy en contra de su relación y mas de que se casen"

"mamá" dijo Callie sorprendida.

"no Callie, no voy a ceder" dijo la señora levantándose.

…

"yo pensé que mi mamá aceptaría por que eres a quien amo" dijo Callie , triste

"no te preocupes… lo lograremos"

"intentare hablar con mi madre… así que me voy a quedar"

"ok"

…

"mamá por que no quieres que nos casemos? Es por que soy…"

"no hija, no es nada de eso… es solo que"

"que?"

"su mamá esta en contra y si ella lo esta… yo también"

"pero por que?"

"no lo se… hija esto tu no lo tendrías que saber pero… hace años tu papá se enamoro de una mujer hermosa, amable y muy talentosa , él se iba a casar con ella… hasta que me conoció, ella era la mamá de Arizona… un dia ella intento suicidarse, se aventó a un rio… el papá de Mark la salvo y ella entro en razón, se fue pero antes dijo que siempre nos odiaría"

"mamá… yo"

"hija por favor entiende… siento que le he causado mucho dolor a la señora, asi que si ella esta en contra yo también"

…

Al dia siguiente.

Parque de juegos de invierno.

" Oh ya estas aquí Arizona… y Callie?"

"ella vendrá luego"

"mmm… un señor te busca Arizona"

"quien?"

"creo que dijo señor Sloan?"

…

El señor Sloan sentia que Callie y Arizona no debían estar juntas por sus sospechas, y ahora tenia que saber si Arizona sabia algo de su padre para que supiera si eran ciertas las cosas que pensaba.

Estaba tomando te cuando vio a Arizona acercándose.

"es un placer verlo señor Sloan" dijo Arizona con una enorme sonrisa.

"es bueno verte igual Arizona"

Arizona sentia que algo andaba mal pero tenia que preguntar –" que lo trae por aquí? No es que no me agrade su visita solo que…"

"si, bueno… yo estaba pensando en la platica que tuvimos el otro dia… y queria preguntar si has sabido quien es tu padre?"

Arizona miro hacia sus manos –" Señor, con todo respeto… ese tema lo deje atrás apenas ayer por la mañana suena ridículo pero … es mejor que caso tiene buscar a alguien que ya esta muerto"

" es muerto?" esto hizo pensar que si, sus sospechas eran ciertas, al recordar que hace poco le habia dicho que Carlos estaba muerto.

"si, señor… asi que si me disculpa y si esto es todo, me tengo que ir" dijo con una sonrisa.

"si, esta bien, disculpa por molestarte"

"no, no es una molestia… pero tengo unas consultas que hacer" dijo retirándose.

El señor Sloan… ahora sabia quien era el padre de Arizona… y ellas no podían estar juntas.

…

5 horas despues.

Arizona y Callie caminaban por el parque, viendo la nieve. Callie no sabia si decirlo lo que su madre dijo o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

"y bien como te fue con tu mamá?" pregunto Arizona.

"ella no, no lo aceptara" dice un poco triste.

"bueno, esta bien… todo estará bien" dice Arizona mas para ella que para Callie.

"Arizona… no, es que tu mamá tampoco lo acepta"

Arizona no sabia como reaccionar, pero aun asi lo hizo medio tranquila."que… por que no lo entiendo… ella siempre me quiso ver feliz… y tu me haces feliz"

Callie se detuvo, y Arizona la sentir que Callie ya no caminaba a su lado igualmente se detuvo –" Arizona… hace tiempo" Arizona puso atención a Callie-" mi papá estaba comprometido con tu mamá pero , mi papá conoce a mamá y ellos… ellos se separaron… y se fue del país"

Arizona no sabia como tomar todo esto.

…

Ciudad. Casa padres de Mark.

"necesito hablar con la señora Barbara… cuando vendrá… ok, por favor dígale que me busque cuando llegue… gracias señorita" dijo el señor Sloan, colgó el teléfono y vio la foto donde estaba el, Carlos y Barbara, las cosas ya habían cambiando mucho para todos ellos.

…

Dia siguiente.

"entoces Callie y Arizona se van acasar" dijo Derek a Meredith.

"si, creo que es bueno… ellas siempre se han querido" dijo Meredith con una sonrisa.

"si, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Mark, el ha sufrido mucho"

"si… pero Callie merece ser feliz… y será mas feliz cuando se case con Arizona"

"si… pero que pasara con Mark… el no tendría que enterarse…"

"enterarme de que?" pregunto Mark

"óyeme… se toca antes de entrar" dijo Meredith.

Mark tenia una sonrisa –" hablaban de la boda de Callie… esta bien, es mas yo quiero ser el primero en felicitarlos" con una sonrisa sincera.

…

Arizona se vuelve a despertar sudando, pero ahora pareció ver bien la fotografía… donde logro ver a su madre con dos jóvenes al lado y ella en el centro.

…

Arizona estaba en la ciudad, mas especifico afuera de la casa esperando a Callie… y esta saliendo corriendo.

"siento que nunca llegaras temprano a algo" dijo Arizona sonriéndole.

"que… me quede dormida… además siempre llego puntal al trabajo"

"si, supongo que si"

"y a donde vamos?"

"a tomarnos una foto… quiero tener una foto de nosotras"

"si, yo también… cuando no estabas siempre quise tener una foto tuya", las dos se subieron al coche para irse a sacar la foto.

…

Las dos se sentaron frente a la cámara.

"pueden acercarse mas?" pregunto la fotografa, ella se acercaron mas –" creo que ustedes son mas que amigas… y es bueno sacarse una foto"

"enserio, como lo sabe?" pregunto Arizona con una gran sonrisa

"bueno, que no parecen ser hermanas y mas cercanas que amigas… aparte que venirse a sacar una foto significa que son dichosamente felices… o que todo el mundo esta encontra de ustedes y quieren demostrarles el amor que se tienen"

"creo que esta persona es muy inteligente" susurro al oído de Callie.

La fotógrafa dio click y salió el flash, Arizona tenia una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se demostraba la preocupación y el dolor que sentía al tener a todo el mundo en contra… y Callie, a ella le rodaba un lagrima y sus ojos llorosos.

"yo me tengo que quedar aquí… tengo una cirugía que hacer" dijo Arizona, entrando a su coche.

"yo me quedo contigo"

"no, te necesitan en el otro hospital"

…

6 de la tarde

Arizona estaba en su oficiana, cuando entro Mark.

"Mark" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa.

"si tienes tiempo… te invito a unas bebidas"

…

Bar.

"yo queria ser el primero en felicitarlas por su compromiso" dijo Mark, bebiendo un poco.

"si… gracias" dijo un poco triste, Arizona

"supongo que por fin Callie, ahora ha dejado de llorar y solo es feliz"

"no… no deja de llorar… Callie llora todavía… es que nuestras madres no aceptan que nos casemos… resulta que el papá de Callie si iba a casar con mi mamá pero… no paso" suspiro Arizona.

", y sobre lo de su papá es una lastima el ya murió… no te preocupes por eso… si Callie te ama estará contigo… huye con ella"

"mmm?" dijo Arizona, no entendiendo lo ultimo, tenia idea de que el padre de Callie murió, asi que no le cayo de sorpresa.

"si ella te ama… dejaría todo por ti hasta las persona que ella quiere"

Arizona no contesto.

Fuera del Bar.

"y ahora somos amigos?" pregunto Mark.

"si… paso muchos años odiándonos… amigos" dijo Arizona estirando la mano, como símbolo de su amistad.

"si… sobre lo que te dije…. No huyan, solo luchen por su felicidad… yo se que lo lograran" Mark se estaba alejando cuando se volteo –" y no te enojes con tu mamá agradecelo, si sus padres se hubiesen casado serian hermanas"

Arizona se quedo ahí parada… recordando lo que su madre dijo _" tu padre esta muerto" " tu mamá y mi papá se iban a casar" " el papá de Callie esta muerto"_

"tengo que hablar con mamá" dijo Arizona a si misma, fue al hotel donde su madre se hospedaba y tomo asiento en la recepción esperando a su mamá… despues de unos minutos Barbara apareció.

…

Parque.

"Extrañare ver la nieve" dijo Addison.

"crees que todo esto se derrita" pregunto Callie.

"si, todo lo hará… pero ya que este es un centro de juegos de invierno, no lo creo"

"me gusta cuando es invierno… creo que después de el invierno todo es triste" Addison no contesto.

Las dos estaban entrando a su hotel, cuando Callie hablo.

" Addison… voy a caminar un rato"

"si… estas bien?"

"si, solo quiero pensar"

"ok… no tardes" Callie asintió y se fue.

…

Callie caminaba por el campo donde Arizona cuando ere Ashley, le dijo que llorara, que nadie la escucharía.

Callie ahora al igual que ese dia estaba llorando, no entendía por que la felicidad se le negaba… lloraba sacando todo el dolor, expresando todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar… segundos mas tarde la figura de Arizona aparecia, ella también se veía triste… se acerco a Callie y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

"todo estará bien Callie… te lo prometo" dijo Arizona, tratando de ocultar el dolor, la frustración, y las lagrimas" Callie solo se aferro mas a Arizona, el abrazo era la demuestra de sus temores y tristeza, ninguna queria alejarse de ese abrazo.

…

Al dia siguiente.

"es bueno poder desayunar juntas" dijo Callie

"si… yo creo que si" Arizona estaba un poco triste.

"crees que nuestros padres acepten?"

Arizona suspiro –" Callie casemonos hoy" dijo Arizona muy seria pero segura.

"que… hablas en serio?"

"si… te amo, me amas… y yo quiero estar cerca de ti para siempre, no importa que nuestros padres no acepten"

"Arizona…." Callie no sabia por que Arizona, ahora estaba tan nerviosa.

…

cuarto de hotel de Addison

" ella quiere casarse hoy Addison" dijo Callie.

"eso es bueno… si se aman por que no hacerlo?"

"es, solo que no se"

"Callie, sus familias lo rechaza… y ustedes se aman, es lógico que Arizona no quiera perderte… Callie la amas?"

"si… yo la amo"

"entonces… casarse hoy" dijo Addison con una gran sonrisa.

…

Arizona estaba sentada en su oficina cuando entro Callie.

"Arizona…"

"Callie… si no te quieres casar…"

"yo quiero… casémonos hoy mismo" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

"gracias Callie"

…

Callie y Arizona estaba viendo el paisaje, antes de su boda.

"y los testigos?" pregunto Callie.

"ninguno"

"entonces como casarnos… si no hay…" Arizona la detuvo con un dedo en los labios de Callie.

"Callie, para casarnos solo necesitamos nuestro amor y como testigo Dios, quien mejor testigo que nosotros y él?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"tienes razón"

…

7 de la noche.

Callie se puso un vestido blanco, tanto ella como Arizona, solo decidieron vestirse con un vestido blanco sencillo, Callie sentia nervios pero estaba feliz.

Arizona se veía en el espejo, esta seria su mejor decisión para tener a Callie siempre con ella.

…

Casa de los padres de Mark.

"si… no tenemos que dejarlos solos… ni que se casen, seria un error… si lo entiendo, hay que buscarlos… si, ellas no deben estar en esa relación" colgó el teléfono, pero Mark habia escuchado todo.

"papá por que no quieres que se casen… es por mi… por que si es por mi yo ya…"

"no tienes nada que ver con esto"

"entonces papá?"

"hijo… si te lo digo tu detendrías la boda"

"dime padre"

…

7: 50 de la noche.

Arizona estaba frente al altar, esperando a Callie.

_Flasback_

_Arizona estaba en el hotel esperando a su madre._

"_hija es bueno verte"_

"_mamá no are esto difícil… Carlos Torres, padre de Callie es mi padre"_

_Barbara se sintió en estado de shock, pero ya no podía callar mas –" lo siento Arizona… tu y Callie no pueden estar en una relación y mucho menos casarse… ustedes son hermanas… lo siento"_

_Arizona salió corriendo._

…

Casa padres de Mark.

"dime!" grito Mark.

El señor tomo aire –" el padre de Callie es el padre de Arizona… Arizona y Callie son hermanas" Mark salio corriendo y se subió a su coche.

…

Iglesia, Callie entro a la iglesia, todo estaba vacio solo Arizona esperándola, Callie camino hasta Arizona, poniéndose frente a frente. Ninguna de las dos hablaba.

" _perdóname mamá, perdone señora Lucia, perdóname Callie… y perdóname Dios" _ dijo Arizona en su mente, ella sabia que esto estaba mal.

…

**Nota: yo se que no parecen hermanas pero bueno, así es la trama… y hay hermanas que no se parecen o hermanos.**

**Nota 2: solo faltan 3 capitulos mas y termino… debo admitir que hay veces que quiero dejar de escribir… pero luego algo me impulsa a escribir y sigo aquí, eso y que no me gusta que se dejen cosas a medias… ya que luego encuentro cosas que no están terminados.**

**Nota 3: creo que este FF junto con el otro los termino a finales o principios del próximo mes. Ya que estoy comenzando a escribir otros.**

**Nota 4: GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	20. Chapter 20

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XX.

**NO LLORES** más mi amor  
Todavía tenemos un largo  
Camino que seguir  
Detengamos un momento  
Para **RECORDAR****  
**Nuestro encariñado abrazo  
Incluís si palabras  
Sabemos **QUE SIEMPRE PERDURAREMOS JUNTOS****  
****Y POR QUE TE AMO **tanto**  
****DEJARE QUE ENCUENTRES****  
****LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD**

Mark llego corriendo al hotel donde se hospedaba Callie, toco la puerta –" Callie, Callie!" grito pero nadie salió, cuando se volteo vio a Teddy y Addison.

"saben donde esta Callie?" pregunto Mark muy exaltado.

"Mark" dijo Addison.

"sabe donde esta Arizona?", Addison y Teddy no contestaban, estaban preocupados por la manera en la que aparecido Mark-" por favor díganme… es importante, es demasiado importante"

…

Iglesia.

"yo Callie…" comenzaba ha hablar cuando le puerta de la iglesia se abrió, tanto Callie como Arizona voltearon a ver a Mark.

Mark camino hasta Callie y la tomo de la mano, jalándola.

"Mark suéltame!" grito Callie, pero Mark no la soltó –" Arizona!"

"Mark!" dijo Arizona. Mark se volteo a ver a Arizona.

"creíste que seria asi de fácil?"

Arizona se quedo ahí, mirando a Mark sin moverse y sin decir palabra alguna.

Mark siguió hablando –" estas muy equivocada, ustedes no se casaran, no pueden… no lo dejare" termino Mark y jalo a Callie, esta seguía gritando el nombre de Arizona, pero esta no se movió.

Al salir de la iglesia, Callie –" Mark, por que haces esto, déjame!" grito. Mark no le hizo caso y la metió al coche a la fuerza, luego el se subió y se fueron de la iglesia.

…

Arizona, se sentó, quería llorar… pero no podía, estaba sentada en el suelo pensando que era mejor que Mark hubiese venido a impedir algo que la hubiese torturado de por vida.

Teddy entro y vio a Arizona –" yo, Mark vino y nos pregunto donde… por que estas vestida así?"

"yo pensé que nadie lo sabia… enserio pensé que nadie lo sabia" dijo Arizona, sin mirar a Teddy.

"Arizona que paso aquí?" dijo sentándose al lado de Arizona, Arizona no contesto –" enserio Arizona que paso aquí?" Arizona se levanto y salió, no quería responder ni saber nada.

…

Departamento de Callie.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, a excepción de Lauren y cloro tampoco Arizona. Estaban fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Callie, esperando respuestas.

Había silencio en el cuarto de Callie, ni ella , ni Mark decían palabra alguna.

"por que Mark?! Por que me hiciste eso?!" grito Callie

"no podía dejar que te casaras Callie… yo pensé que podía pero no puedo dejar que te alejes de mi… además todos están en tu contra Callie… la mamá de Arizona , tu mamá, tus amigos todos"

"no me importa!" grito Callie –" si tengo el amor de Arizona, no importa nada"

"Callie" Mark se acerco, Callie tenia los ojos con lagrimas… el estaba rompiendo su promesa de no volverla a hacer llorar, le partía el corazón ver así a Callie, se arrodillo y le limpio las lagrimas-"no te pido que regreses conmigo ahora, te daré tiempo" dijo Mark levantándose y dejando sola a Callie.

…

Fuera del cuarto de Callie.

"que te pasa Mark, por que le haces esto a Callie" dijo Meredith furiosa.

"cálmate Meredith" dijo Derek.

"enserio Mark que pasa? Tu estabas bien y ahora…" dijo Owen.

"chicos por favor, tengo una razón… créanme esto es lo mejor… así que por favor, por favor no pregunten… por favor" dijo Mark tratando de ser fuerte. Luego salió con la cabeza agachada.

…

Mark sale del edificio y ve a Arizona ahí frente a él. Los dos se sentaron cerca de un parque.

"Así que lo sabes?" pregunto Arizona, no recibió una respuesta por parte de Mark, pero lo tomo como un si –" quien te lo dijo?... tu padre?"

"si"

"al parecer lo sabe todo el mundo" dijo Arizona con tristeza-" lo sabe Callie?"

"no… no, no lo sabe, yo no podría decírselo" Arizona solo asintió –"y ahora que harás?"

"y ahora que are?" se pregunto Arizona, luego se volteo hacia Mark-" que te arias si te digiera que Callie y yo nos iremos lejos"

"Arizona" susurro Mark.

"lo entiendo, no lo dejarías… espero que Callie este bien"

"no, no lo esta Arizona… esta tan mal, triste y no sabe por que?" tanto Mark como Arizona se sentían tan desbastados no sabían como hacer esto.

…

Al día siguiente.

Callie se levanto y salió corriendo en busca de Arizona.

Callie fue al piso de PED, vio a la enfermera que mejor se llevaba con Arizona. –" disculpa" dijo Callie.

"Dr. Torres, que se le ofrece"

"esta Ar… la Dr. Ashley" dijo Callie recordando que, solo sus amigos sabían que ella era Arizona, en el trabajo seguía siendo Ashley.

"no, no ha venido ni llamado… no sabemos donde esta"

"gracias" dijo Callie y salió.

…

Hotel, donde esta Barbará.

Callie estaba esperando a Barbara.

"señora" dijo Callie viendo a Barbara.

"tu eres Callie?"

"si… vengo para saber que sabe de Arizona, la he buscado y no se nada… sabe donde esta?"

"sigues con ella?... bueno al parecer no te ha dicho nada de por que no quiero que estén juntos… vete por favor"

"señora… solamente dígame donde esta Arizona?"

Barbara, miro el dolor en Callie, se sentía tan mal por ella –"es mejor que te vayas… yo no se donde esta Arizona… y será mejor que no la busques" con esto la señora se fue.

…

Callie se sentía mal, bajo por las escaleras y mientras baja alguien choco con ella dejando caer la medallita que Arizona le había regalado, bajo corriendo… su medalla estaba roto.

…

Barbara fue al departamento de Arizona.

"Arizona tienes que decirle" dijo Barbara, sentada al frente de Arizona, Arizona se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana.

"no, no mamá" dijo Arizona, sin mirar a ver a su madre.

"tienes que dejarla Arizona, sabes que solo suyo no debe ser"

"mamá" susurro Arizona, ella sabia que no tenia que ser y como odiaba esa idea.

"Arizona, si tu no le dices yo lo hare, ella tiene que saberlo"

"no, mamá, ya le he hecho tanto daño… eso no lo soportaría Callie" volteo a ver a su mamá por primera vez.

Barbara, vio el dolor y lo culpable que se sentía Arizona-" ella tiene que saber"

Arizona ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos –"yo la dejare" dijo Arizona, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, esta era la decisión mas difícil del mundo para ella.

…

10 de la noche, departamento de Callie.

Arizona estaba afuera, esperando a Callie, esta bajo corriendo hasta llegar a Arizona, cuando la vio, se detuvo… se acerco a ella.

"donde estuviste Arizona?" dijo Callie con lagrimas.

"Callie" solo dijo Arizona.

"no, Arizona donde estuviste?… te busque"

"yo tenia algunas cosas que hacer" dijo Arizona, sonando como una disculpa, Callie se acerco a Arizona y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, Arizona estando cerca de Callie –" Callie disculpa… y vengo a recompensarte… te llevare a la playa"

…

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegaron a la playa. Se bajaron del coche y vieron como salía el sol detrás del mar.

"esta es mi primera vez" dijo Arizona.

"en la playa?"

"contigo es mi primera vez en la playa" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya se podía ver claramente, empezaron a pasar el día juntas. Corrían por la orilla de la arena, sintiendo la brisa del mar. Luego se acostaron viendo el cielo.

"me gusta este lugar" dijo Callie.

"por que?" pregunto Arizona volteando a ver a Callie.

"por el cielo azul, sentir la brisa y por que… tu estas aquí" esto hizo sentir un poco trise a Arizona. Un avión paso -" a veces me gustaría subir a una avión y alejarme de todo esto" dijo Callie.

Eran las 12,y estaban cerca de tiendas de recuerdos.

"espérame un minuto Arizona… ahora vengo" dice Callie, alejándose, Arizona le da una sonrisa y luego saca su celular.

…

Mark estaba en el techo del hospital, ahora solo quería relajarse, dejar de pensar en el daño que le hacia a Callie. Su teléfono sonó.

"si hola" dijo Mark, sin emoción.

"soy yo" dijo Arizona.

"si, ok"

"necesito que vengas a la playa mañana por la noche"

"ahí estaré" dijo Mark, ya sabiendo por que tenia que estar ahí.

"Mark…" dijo casi con un susurro.

"si, que pasa"

"puedes hacerme un favor"

"si, claro"

"hace tiempo Callie y yo nos tomamos una foto… llegara al departamento de Callie" Arizona vio su reloj –" estará llegando mas o menos ahora… podrías ir por el"

"si, estas segura Arizona?"

"si, no quiero que tenga ningún recuerdo mío, no quiero que lastimarla mas"

"Arizona…"

"solo por favor, no quiero que tenga nada mío, nada"

"esta bien lo hare"

"gracias"

"ok… hasta luego" colgó Mark.

….

Arizona guardo su celular y Callie apareció.

"hay… estabas hablando con alguien?"

"si, al hospital" dijo con una sonrisa.

"ok… mira compre esta cámara para tener muchos recuerdos" dijo Callie sonriendo.

Arizona toma la cámara y recuerda lo que le había dicho a Mark de quitar todos lo que le hiciera recordar a Callie algo de ella –" eso suena estupendo"

Arizona comenzó a sacarle fotos a Callie, ya que esta se lo había pedido.

Noche.

Arizona y Callie estaban en un hotel, con dos cismas.

"esta seria nuestra primera noche juntas" dice Callie en broma, pero Arizona no lo tomo asi, viendo a Callie seriamente. –"solo era una broma"

"lo se, es que es hermoso todo esto"

"si, lo se… " Callie va a la ventana y ve a lo lejos un barco, Arizona se acerca y ve lo que esta viendo el barco.

"me gustaría, estar en un barco toda mi vida" dijo Arizona

Callie voltea a ver a Arizona –" seria bueno… solo que en algún momento el barco dejaría de funcionar, el capitán tendría mucha edad… y yo no podría estar ten lejos de mis amigos y familia… seria lago cruel"

"si tienes razón, alejarte de quien quieres seria malo… y también para ellos, es mejor no lastimarlos" , las dos se van a la cama, pero Callie quiere ser abrazada por Arizona, asi que esta se mete a la cama de Callie.

Callie tiene la cabeza en el hombro de Arizona.

"Callie?" Callie, quita la cabeza del hombro de Arizona y la ve, Arizona se voltea y acaricia suavemente el rostro de Callie, era lo mas suave que Arizona había tocado, luego acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja de Callie y siguió acariciando su rostro, Callie se fue acercando mas a Arizona y esta mas a Callie, Callie cerro los ojos… Arizona ve como se ve tan bien Callie, se acerca para darle un beso, pero se detiene a centímetros… acordándose de que es su hermana, se aleja y se va a al otra cama.

"Arizona?" dijo Callie, acercándose e dándole una moneda. –"ten" dijo Callie.

"que es esto?" pregunto Arizona viendo que las dos caras de la moneda era la misma.

"tu me dijiste hace tiempo que en la película que vimos, no fue una moneda normal, la que aventó la protagonista para decidir si seguir juntos o no… si no que eran dos monedas unidas que demostraran la cara que querían al aventarla… y te la doy para que nuestro destino siempre sea estar juntas" dijo Callie, Arizona quería llorar, abrazo a Callie… pidiendo disculpas en su mente.

…

Al dia siguiente Arizona y Callie se levantaron y fueron a caminar.

"quiero pan" dijo Callie.

"pero acabamos de comer"

"si, pero se me antojo"

"ok, voy por el, quédate aquí" Arizona se fue, dejando a Callie.

"disculpe señorita" dijo una anciana.

"si" contesto Callie.

"me podría ayudar con esta bolsa, es que ya no las aguanto… solo hasta tomar el taxi"

Callie dudaba pero –"si" ayudo a la anciana.

Arizona regreso con el pan, pero Callie no estaba, empezó a buscarla por todos lados hasta que Callie la vio. Arizona se acerco corriendo a ella.

"donde fuiste? Cuando digo que te quedes en un lugar lo hace!"grito Arizona.

"es que una anciana me pido ayuda"

"pudiste haberte perdido… que pasara cuando yo no este" lo ultimo casi como un susurro.

"si… pero esto me sirvió para saber que siempre me buscarías" esto Arizona no se lo esperaba.

"no lo vuelvas hacer." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ahora estaban debajo de un árbol, viendo el atardecer.

"Arizona… mi cadena se rompió, creo que la mandare a arreglar"

Arizona vio la cadena –"no, yo la arreglare"

"enserio?"

"si" dijo tomando la cadena, que sabia que no regresaría a Callie.

…

Noche.

Las dos estaban metidas en la misma cama, ninguna hablaba, hasta que Arizona rompió el silencio.

"Callie… " Callie le miro –" nunca digas si a todo, es bueno pero muchas veces te puede afectar, ten cuidado cundo estés en la calle o en lugares desconocidos, no seas tan despistada… recuerda cuando perdiste las llaves del tu departamento y si no fuera por Cristina seguirías viviendo afuera… nunca olvides las cosas importantes"

"Arizona parece que te estas despidiendo… además solo dices las cosas malas, que hay con las cosas buenas"

"yo no las se" Arizona se levanto y se fue a su cama.

Cuando Callie ya estaba dormida, Arizona se acerco a ella.

-" Callie… perdóname" y salió del cuarto.

**PROMÉTEME…****  
**Que regresaras a mi algún día  
**QUE SERÁS FELIZ INCLUSO SIN MÍ,****  
****DUELE **bastante  
**VERTE ATORMENTADA****  
****POR NUESTRO** prolongado **AMOR,**  
Incluso sin palabras,  
Sabemos que siempre perduraremos juntos  
**Y POR QUE TE AMO TANTO****  
****DEJARE QUE ENCUENTRES****  
****LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD**

Era la 1 de la madrugada, Arizona estaba frente al mar, saco la cámara que tenia y la aventó al mar.

"_no quiero que tenga ningún recuerdo que la lastime…" _ saco la cadena que dijo que la arreglaría e igualmente la aventó con todas sus fuerzas al mar y por ultimo la moneda… que ahora quería que todo esto fuera tan fácil como aventar esa moneda y poder seguir juntas, pero no… eso era imposible… la lanzo preguntándose por que el destino no las quería juntas.

Se dejo caer en la arena, grito tan fuerte como pudo y lloro, lloro hasta que ya no podía.

…

Callie despertó a las 8 de la mañana, volteo para ver a Arizona… pero no estaba, salió corriendo de su cuarto y vio a Mark.

"Callie" dijo Mark.

" Arizona?" pregunto muy desesperadamente.

"ella se… fue"

"hablo contigo?... dijo a donde iba?" Mark no contestaba –" dime Mark?"

"Callie" fue lo único que dijo, Callie salió corriendo hasta la playa buscándola por todas partes, pero no estaba su coche… no había rastro de ella, Mark corrió detrás de ella… cuando vio que Callie se quedo ahí parada, viendo el mar… se dejo caer.

Mark se acerco a ella, pero se quedo parado.

"Mark?... por que siempre me deja? Por que siempre que estoy feliz con ella… se va, me deja" Mark no dijo palabra, solo se quedo ahí junto a Callie.

…

Un día después.

Casa de los padres de Mark.

El señor Sloan llegaba a su casa.

"Erick, sabes algo de Mark? No ha llamado… y no se nada de él desde antier"

"ha de estar bien, no te preocupes"

"estará con esa mujer otra vez?"

"no, Silvia… no te preocupes, cuando llegue dile que vaya a verme al estudio", el señor subió por las escaleras y se metió a su estudio, cerro la puerta y se sentó.

_Flashback._

_Restaurante._

"_Barbara, te acuerdas el día que se caso Carlos… es noche que pasamos, pensé que te habías ido por que Arizona era mi hija" dijo Erick._

"_no vale la pena recordar eso Erick… no quiero recordarlo"_

"_por que no dijiste que esperabas una hija?"_

"_Erick… deja de hacer preguntas, yo no quería saber ya nada de este lugar, me lastimo Erick yo lo amaba"_

"_yo igual te amaba" dijo en su mente …" Barbara… yo"_

"_ya es momento de irme Erick, hasta luego" dijo Barbara yéndose._

…

La puerta del estudio se abrió, y Mark se sentó.

"¿todo está bien con Callie?" pregunto Erick.

"yo creo que si, esta bien" dijo Mark.

La señora Silvia pasaba con la puerta cuando escucho algo de lo que estaban hablando su esposo e hijo.

"desde cuando crees que Arizona sabe que Callie es su hermana?"

"creo que desde antes de perder la memoria"

"pobre Callie y pobre de Arizona" dijo Erick, la señora Silvia se fue antes de que fuera descubierta.

"voy a descansar un rato papá" dijo Mark, saliendo del estudio.

…

Departamento de Callie. Noche.

Callie estaba sola, sentada… cuando escucho que alguien llamaba, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

"señora" dijo Callie mirando a Silvia.

Las dos se sentaron, Callie sirvió un poco de te.

"ande tome su te" dijo Callie después de que nadie hablaba.

"escucha Callie… ya no soy tu suegra…"

"perdóneme" interrumpió Callie.

"no, no vengo por eso… eso ya es olvidado, solo que tu y mi hijo ya terminaron, entonces por que lo sigues buscando cuando lo necesitas… estas bien y ni lo quieres ver" Callie se quedo callada-" se que estas pasando por algo difícil pero mi hijo no tiene nada que ver… por favor Callie deja de llamarlo o buscarlo, que tu seas hermana de Arizona no tiene nada que ver con que lo molestes"

Callie levanto la mirada al escuchar lo ultimo –" puede volver a repetirlo? señora" dijo Callie, suplicando que fuese mentira.

"que no importa que tu y Arizona sean hermanas para que…."

"Arizona es mi hermana?" pregunto Callie.

"si… no, no lo sabias?" pregunto Silvia viendo que acababa de decir algo que no le correspondía, ahora se sentia culpable.

"no, yo no…" no termino la frase y salio corriendo de su departamento llorando….

**PROMÉTEME…****  
****QUE REGRESARAS A MI** algún día  
**QUE SERÁ FELIZ INCLUSO SIN MÍ****  
**Duele bastante  
Verte atormentada  
Por nuestro amor  
**PERDÓNAME…****  
****POR SER INCAPAZ DE PROTEGERTE,****  
****TENGO QUE **dejar el pasado atrás  
Entonces puedes **DEJARTE****  
**Tan solo recuerda este momento  
**Y DÉJAME IR****  
**Prométeme…

…

**Nota. Ayer por fin supimos que paso con Callie y Arizona y si, pobre de ambas, dolió ver que Arizona pensaba que esto pasaría rápido y ver que Callie esta mas enojada, triste y en conflicto de lo que se pensaba, por lo menos tienen a Sofía, que al parecer será la que las una…yo apoyo a las dos, es que seria de muchos sin estas dos.**

**Nota 2: espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo y Gracias por leer.**


	21. Chapter XXL

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XXL.

Callie se quedo en un hotel, no quería hablar ni escuchar a nadie.

Al dia siguiente, Callie subió corriendo las escaleras para ir al departamento de Arizona, ella no se sentía bien, quería que todo fuera una mentira, y la única manera de comprobarlo era hablando con Arizona.

Callie llego hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento de Arizona, sin tocar, ella entro al departamento.

"hola Callie" dijo Barbara, que igualmente quería ver a su hija, pero no estaba ahí, ahora la esperaba.

"esta Arizona?"

"puedes pasar Callie" dijo Barbara, las dos estaban en la mesa del comedor.

"Señora?" dijo Callie.

"si"

"es cierto señora, es cierto todo esto de lo de mi papá?" dijo Callie viendo a la señora a los ojos.

Barbara ahora se sentía culpable, veía lagrimas en los ojos de Callie, y esas palabras sonaban casi implorando que todo fuera falso –" Callie yo lo siento" dijo la señora con sinónimo de si. Callie se levanto y se fue.

…

Oficina de Arizona.

"te ves tan mal, que paso contigo y con Callie?" pregunto Teddy, preocupada.

"no quiero hablar de eso" dijo Arizona siguiendo viendo los papeles que tenia en la mano.

"vas a terminar mal si sigues asi..." fue interrumpida por Callie que entro casi corriendo –"Callie?"

Callie no contesto, solo miraba a Arizona con tristeza, pánico –" Teddy podrías dejarnos?" dijo Arizona sin quitar la mirada a Callie.

"yo… ok" dijo Teddy, se levanto y salio de la oficina.

"Callie… que haces en mi oficina? No te dijo Mark que no quiero estar contigo más?" dijo Arizona, de manera muy seria.

"que?" dijo Callie apunto de llorar.

"yo no te amo mas Callie" dijo Arizona tratando de ser fuerte, pero no , no lo era.

"no me amas? Mientes" dijo Callie, seguía ahí cerca de la puerta.

"he?"

"mientes, tu me amas tanto que por eso haces esto, tu sabes que no podemos … pero aun asi preguntare Arizona" Arizona tenia miedo que fuera lo que estaba pensando –" tu y yo tenemos el mismo … padre?"

"si" dijo con un susurro Arizona, Callie camino hacia atrás y se dejo caer de rodillas y su puso contra la pared –" Callie" dijo Arizona levantándose pero Callie la detuvo –"no Arizona quedate ahí, no quiero que te me acerques, no… solo déjame procesar todo esto por favor" dijo Callie se quedo ahí, y Arizona la seguía viendo… pasaron 10 minutos que parecieron horas sin hablar hasta que Callie se levanto y salió de la oficina sin decir ninguna palabra, todo había terminado.

Arizona no dijo nada, pero mentalmente se maldijo por que todo pasara de esta menera.

….

Casa de Lucia.

"mamá odio a mi padre, por él no puedo ser feliz" dijo llorando Callie.

"hija… no lo odies, creeme que el esta sufriendo por todo esto, el te amaba tanto que hubiese dado todo para que no pasaras por este dolor"

…

Arizona llego a su departamento, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su mamá estaba ahí esperándola.

"Arizona" dijo Barbara, pero Arizona se paso de largo, no queria escuchar nada de su mamá.

"Arizona, Callie lo sabe todo" siguió hablando Barbara-" ella vino esta mañana", Arizona se acerco hasta una esquina, se arrodillo. –" Arizona" se acerco Barbara, y le toco la espalda.

"mamá solo vete" dijo lo mas quedito que podía.

"Arizona" dijo Barbara preocupada por su hija, Arizona se veía como si hubiese dejado de luchar, estaba dejando de luchar.

"por favor vete, vete" dijo con un susurro, Barbara se levanto y camino hasta la salida. –" lo siento Arizona" dijo y salió. Arizona se empezó a sentir mal.

…

Erick estaba caminando por un parque, vio a un niño con su padre… él sentia que habia algo de Arizona, que no podía creer que fuera hija de Carlos, no tenia ningún parecido. Se sentia que tenia que saber si realmente era hija de Carlos o… suya.

Convencido en que tenia que saber, fue al departamento de Arizona, toco la puerta.

Arizona estaba durmiendo, al escuchar la puerta se despertó y se levanto, se sentia tan débil, cansada y ahora estaba sudando mucho… abrió la puerta.

"señor" dijo Arizona.

"Arizona puedo hablar contigo"

"si claro… pase", el señor paso y caminaron hasta el sofá. Arizona empezó a sentirse mareada y se desmayo, cayendo en el sofá.

"Arzona" dijo el señor y llamo a la ambulancia.

…

Hospital.

"Doctor estará bien?" dijo Erick, por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba el aire.

"es usted el padre?"

"no" negó Erick, pero por algún momento pensó en decir que si, algo le dicia que tenia que decir que si.

2 horas después, oficina del doctor.

"le aremos un chequeo para ver que no tenga nada malo" dijo el doctor.

"ella tuvo hace años un accidente y por lo que supe todo salio bien"

"si, eso sule pasar… hay ocasiones que las secuelas de los accidentes tardan en aparecer"

Erick se quedo pensando por un rato –"puedo pedirle un favor?" el doctor asintió –" tengo una duda… quisiera que nos hicieran una prueba de paternidad"

…

Oficina de Lauren.

"que te pasa Meredith" dijo viendo que Meredith no habia hablado nada.

"es que Callie se esta muy triste… Callie y Arizona termianron"

"terminaron?"

"si, pero no sabemos por que, todo parecía funcionar entre ellas tan bien"

…

Mark estaba en la radio, cuando apareció Lauren.

"vas a decirme por que viniste?" pregunto Mark, al ver que Lauren no decía ni palabra.

"si, tienes razón… tengo una pregunta"

Mark, ya sabia de que se trataba –"pues, bien adelante"

"Callie y Arizona han tenido problemas… Meredith esta preocupada por Callie" Mark no contesto –" Callie y Arizona terminaron?"

Cuado Mark iba a contestar, sus celular sonó –" papá… Arizona esta internada… si ya voy"

…

Le sacaron sangre tanto a Erick como a Arizona, esta seguía inconciente. Poco rato despues, Mark llego corriendo.

"papá" dijo entrando al cuarto de Arizona, junto con Lauren –" señor"

"papá por que no lo llevaste al hospital donde trabajamos?"

"no creo que le hubiese gustado estar ahí"

"tienes razón"

Mark y su padre salieron del hospital.

"hijo puedes dejarme aquí"

"escucha papá… Arizona y Callie ya terminaron, no estarán juntas mas"

"ya veo, ya terminaron… dime hijo… te llevas bien con Arizona, tienen ustedes una buena relación?"

"papá te ocurre algo?" escuchando que empezó a hablar con preocupación por su relación con Arizona.

"no, estoy bien… ya me voy"

…

Mark entro de nuevo a la habitación de Arizona, donde Lauren lo esperaba, le quitaba el sudor de la frende de Arizona y esta dijo el nombre de Callie tres veces.

"Mark… por que terminaron?" pregunto en el momento en que entro este.

Mark tomo aire –" Arizona dijo que ya no le interesaba, que ya no la amaba mas"

"Arizona te dijo eso?"

"si"

"no te creo… Arizona esta diciendo el nombre de Callie… dime cual es la razón?"

Viendo Mark que no tenia opción, los dos salieron y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, Lauren se sento al lado de Mark.

"ellas no pueden estar juntas… son hermanas" dijo Mark.

"que?"

"las dos tienen el mimo padre…ellas dos son hermanas"

Al dia siguiente.

Una enfermara estaba checando sus signos vitales y Arizona despertó.

"que bueno que despertó" dijo la enfermera.

"si… no hubiese querido despertar… nunca" dijo Arizona

…

Dos dias despues.

"esta lista para irnos?" dijo Lauren, Arizona se sorprendió pero acepto.

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Arizona.

"bien… es hora de irme" dijo Lauren, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

"Gracias Lauren" dijo Arizona, sentándose en el sofá.

Lauren, no pudo irse, tenia que decir lo que sentía, asi que se regreso-" creo que deberías decirle todo a Callie… luego irse, las dos no sabían nada… si las dos se enamoraron sin darse cuenta"

"desde cuando sabias?"

"hace poco me entere" dijo Lauren.

"te lo dijo Mark?"

Lauren ignoro la pregunta-" el que hayan terminado asi no significa que la dejes de amar y si la sigues amando ¿Cómo podre pedirte que regreses conmigo?" Lauren guardo silencio para ver si respondía Arizona –" no vas a decir nada Arizona?... no vas a decir nada?" ya estaba llorando.

Arizona se volteo a ver a Lauren."ya no me llamas mas Ashley… ya soy Arizona?"

"ya no mas… Arizona", Arizona por primera vez pudo ver cuanto amor Lauren le tenia a ella, la hacia feliz pero a la vez triste por lastimarla tanto sin darse cuenta.

…

Al dia siguiente. Radio. Restaurante.

"renunciaste al trabajo en el hospital?" dijo Mark a Callie, sorprendido.

"si… ya no podía concentrarme y todos se preocupan por mi"

"que haras ahora?"

"no se que are… no quiero pensar en eso"

"claro… ahora comamos" dijo Mark, no queriendo seguir hablando, empezó a comer su sopa cuando Callie volvió hablar.

"Mark podrías hacer que vea a Arizona… no la he visto en dias y necesito verla" dijo Callie.

Paso un largo rato hasta que Mark le contesto –"no… no lo hare… si la ves te dolerá Callie… yo puedo hacer que te olvides de ella… ella ya no debe existir en tu vida" dijo Mark con tono de tristeza.

"Mark… no debes preocuparte… estare bien, tengo algo que decirle, necesito hablar con ella…asi que podrías decirle que debo verla… por ultima vez"

…

Arizona estaba en su oficina firmando papeles, cuando sono su teléfono.

"bueno?... Mark… si dile que ahí estare" dijo Arizona y colgó.

…

Callie estaba limpiando su oficina cuando apareció Addison.

"tan pronto?" dijo Addison viendo que recogía sus cosas.

"si… entre mas pronto mejor" mientras tomaba una maqueta de una casa grande de dos pisos.

"que es eso?" señalando la maqueta, Addison.

"oh… esta era la casa de mis sueños, es muy costosa… pero tengo el dinero para hacerla… solo que es muy grande y yo no quiero una casa asi de grande"

"entonces por que era de tus sueños?"

"por que significaba que ahí estaría mi familia… una persona con quien estar, mis hijos… perros y muchas flores, pero eso al parecer eso nunca ha sido para mi… bueno ya me voy tengo al que hacer"

"cuidate" dijo Addison abrazandola.

"tu igual… pero nos mantendremos en contacto" dijo Callie con una sonrisa mientras salía.

…

Parque.

Callie tenia la maqueta en sus manos, mientras estaba sentada en una banca cerca donde estaban los juegos para niños… ella queria tener hijos, pero ahora ese era un sueño bastante lejano.

"hola Callie" dijo Arizona al ver a Callie.

Ahora las dos estaban sentadas frente a frente. Arizona tenia la maqueta que Callie se la regalo al momento de verla.

"perdóname Callie… hubiese querido que nunca te enteraras… no pude protegerte de eso"

"piensas que si no me enterara… estará mejor? Hasta el punto de odiarte por no saber por que me dejaste?"

"Callie estas bien?" pregunto Arizona.

"tu estas bien?" pregunto Callie. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna –" Arizona… yo te amo… y nunca dejare de hacerlo" Arizona levanto la vista –" Arizona eso es malo?"

"no, no es malo Callie" dijo Arizona.

Callie sonrió –" Gracias asi no pensare que estoy cometiendo un pecado… nunca me avergonzare del amor que te tengo Arizona… nunca… al principio estaba muy mal, enojada mas que nada por que no puedo tenerte… lo de ahora y lo de antes todo ese dolor que siento no se compara con la felicidad que pase contigo cada instante" Arizona no quería llorar y dejo de verla a los ojos –" y si tuviera que pasar por todo esto para estar cerca de ti, lo volvería hacer… y todo lo que pasamos juntas, serán mis recuerdos mas atesorados… nunca te olvidare, ni el amor que te tengo y tu?" Arizona no contesto –" yo no te olvidare Arizona, nada cada segundo lo recordare… y necesito que recuerdes esto Arizona hazlo por mi… nunca me olvidaras? Siempre me recordaras como yo a ti?" dijo llorando Callie.

"si, siempre te recodare Callie… pase lo que pase, nunca, nunca te olvidare Callie… te lo prometo" también Arizona estaba llorando.

…

Las dos estaban caminado por un pasillito del parque que terminaba en "T" ahí se separarían, al llegar al final, Callie volvió hablar.

"quiero pedirte un ultimo favor"

"claro" dijo Arizona.

"no volteemos, cuando empecemos a caminar… no quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo de ti sea ver como te vas… ver tu espalda"

"claro Callie, no volteare" dijo Arizona sin soltar la maqueta, ahora lo mas preciado para ella.

"gracias"

"gracias" también dijo Arizona, luego las dos se voltearon para caminar, las dos por rumbos separados, las dos una vez mas alejándose.

…

Hospital, donde estuvo internada Arizona.

"aquí están los resultados" dijo el docto a Erick.

Erick los tomo y los leyó –"esta seguro que esta prueba es convincente?"

"estas pruebas nunca darán un cien porciento… y en esta caso tengo que decir que esta prueba no ha fallado, ahí dice la verdad… se siente bien" dijo el doctor, Erick se desmayo al ver el resultado.

…

Arizona estaba viendo la maqueta, pensando en como esto era la casa de los sueños de Callie, un lugar donde lo llamaron hogar, pero ahora que se la dio a ella, era claro que Callie ya había dejado sus sueños. Arizona solo lloraba.

…

Lugar de ensayo de Barbara.

Erick entro interrumpiendo a Barbara.

"es cierto Barbara… es cierto que Arizona es mi hija?"

Barbara estaba sorprendida, pero ya no podía seguir mintiendo –"si… si es cierto… Arizoa… es tu hija"

Erick salió como un zombi del lugar donde estaba Barbara, esta solo se sentó no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba.

…

Arizona estaba caminando por la calle cuando sintió un mero cayendo de espaldas, una señora que pasaba cerca llamo a al ambulancia.

…

Arizona despues de poder levantarse, estaba en la oficina del Doctor.

"aquí tiene une hematoma" dijo señalando una parte de la radiografia del cerebro de Arizona –" este hematoma se origina por que la sangre se va estancando ahí… como va pasando poco a poco es tardado en aparecer los síntomas… tiene que intervenirse pronto… ya que esta en una parte muy peligrosa… usted que es doctora sabe… que en ese lugar pude quedar ciega y hasta perder la vida"

"necesito pensar"

"tiene que ser rápido no hay tiempo, si fuera usted me internaría hoy mismo… asi que decida lo mas pronto que pueda"

…

Erick toco el timbre del departamento de Arizona, al no haber respuesta salió del edificio, él tenia decidió hablar con el. Después de unos segundos vio a Arizona caminando hasta su edificio.

"señor" dijo Arizona muy sorprendida.

Los dos subieron hasta el apartamento de Arizona y se sentaron frente a frente. Erick no sabia como decir esto.

"profesor que es lo que ocurre?" viendo que parecía un poco mal.

"como no darme cuenta… te pareces tanto a tu abuela, soy un tonto por no darme cuenta Arizona, perdóname"

"Profesor de que esta hablando?"

"Arizona yo soy tu padre… perdóname, perdóname Arizona" dijo el señor llorando, y Arizona estaba en estado de shock.

…

Al dia siguiente, Arizona fue al lugar de ensayo de su madre.

"como pudiste haberme engañado madre!" grito Arizona-" ahora dime por que? No quiero mas mentiras"

"perdóname Arizona… yo enserio queria que fueras hija de Carlos, yo pense que era hija de él, lo desee tanto que me hice a la idea de que eras, perdón"

"no, no puedo creer que le hiceras tanto daño a tu hija, madre… no puedo creer que me lastimaras y me negaras la felicidad"

"perdóname Arizona, perdóname" estaba llorando Barbara.

"no, mamá , no se si puedo… no se si puedo" dijo saliendo Arizona.

…

Callie fue a ver a Mark. Radio.

"Mark?" dijo Callie.

"Callie" dijo con una sonrisa.

" ya tome una decisión de que hacer"

"y bien?"

"voy a dejar todo atrás y serrar esta parte de mi vida, voy a salir adelante y solo preocuparme por mi presente… y voy a seguir estudiando mas sobre la medicina, me ire a Japon, e oído que hay un buen avance ahí y quiero ver"

"eso es bueno me alegro por ti" dijo Mark, aunque en el fondo el queria estar cerca de Callie.

"si bueno… ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer… hasta leugo Mark y gracias por todo" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

"no hay de que" Mark se quedo ahí viendo como se iba, cuando apareció Ricardo.

"y bien?"

"ella se va del país"

"oye no se por que termino su relación pero se que todavía la amas y ella necesita a alguien que este con ella en estos momentos… deberías ir y lograr que regrese contigo"

"si tienes razón" dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

…

Derpartamento de Callie.

"te vas por que me quieres dejar verdad?" dijo Cristina.

"que, no claro que no… te puedes quedar con el departamento y estarías mas cerca de Owen"

"oye que te pasa Owen, por Dios"

"claro que te gusta, a leguas se ve que se aman mas de lo que piensan"

"no, no lo es"

Callie iba a hablar cuando recibió un mensaje, bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a Mark.

"que haces aquí?" pregunto Callie.

"yo voy a ir contigo a Japon"

…

**Nota: nada mas me falta un capitulo y lo he acabado, genial… por que enserio esto es mas pesado de lo que parece. Y espero publicar el ultimo capitulo este fin de semana y espero publicar mi nuevo FF igualmente en el fin de semana.**

**Nota 2: Gracias por leer. **


	22. Chapter 22

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

_TITULO. __**Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro es estar juntos. **_

Resumen: Callie y Arizona se conocieron en Preparatoria, pero Arizona muere, tiempo después Callie encuentra a alguien idéntica a Arizona.

Basada en un dorama.

Capitulo XXll.

_Callie iba a hablar cuando recibió un mensaje, bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a Mark._

"_que haces aquí?" pregunto Callie._

"_yo voy a ir contigo a Japon"_

…

Coche de Mark.

"yo quiero estar contigo Callie… se que amas a Arizona, pero lo suyo no puede ser y yo no quiero dejarte sola, no, no podría Callie, también se que nunca olvidaras a Arizona…solo te pido que si te sientes mal por Arizona me lo digas… no quiero que me ocultes nada, regresa conmigo Callie"

"Mark… yo no voy a regresar contigo"

"no te pido que regreses conmigo ahora se que necesitas tiempo y yo te lo daré, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites"

Callie tomo aire y miro a Mark –" lo siento Mark, pero el amor que tengo por Arizona es tan grande que siento que estallara en cualquier momento, así de grande es y yo no grasaría contigo por esa razón Mark, nunca dejare de amarla" Callie estaba siendo sincera, y Mark lo sabia, se quedaron en silencio.

Arizona esta frente al departamento de Callie y vio que estaba con Mark, ella pensó que era lo mejor para Callie… después de todo tenia una enfermedad y no sabia como iba a terminar eso. No quería lastimar mas a Callie, así se marcho.

…

Mark llego a la casa de sus padres.

Erick estaba leyendo una y otra vez el papel donde decía que Arizona era su hija, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, escondió el papel.

"papá"

"Mark… que necesitas?"

"quiero volver con Callie… se que mi mamá no lo aceptara, necesito tu ayuda papá… no quiero que este sola"

"y Callie lo ha aceptado?"

"no, ella ama demasiado a Arizona, y es probable que nunca la olvide"

"y Arizona la sigue amando?"

"ella también lo hace"

"deja a Callie… Callie y Arizona deben estar juntas"

Mark se sorprendió –"que?... ellas no pueden estar juntas tu lo sabes"

"ella pueden estar juntas… pueden estar juntas, nada se los impide"

"papá de que hablas?"

Erick, lo pensó por un instante –"Arizona no es hermana de Callie… Arizona es mi… hija"

Mark sintió una gran ira recorrer todo su cuerpo, se levanto corriendo y salio. Silvia le grito –" Mark que te pasa, Mark!"

Silvia entro a la oficina de su esposo –" Erick que tiene Mark?", Erick no le hizo coso y salió corriendo de igual manera, -" Mark!" grito, pero ya era tarde Mark se había ido, el entro de nuevo a su casa derrotado, no pensaba que todo podía ser peor hasta que vio a su esposa con la hoja de resultados de Arizona y el.

"como pudiste?!" Silvia comenzó a llorar y pegarle en el pecho a su esposo –" Como pudiste?"

Mark se estaciono en la orilla de la carretera, lo mas lejos que pudo antes de llorar.

…

Al día siguiente.

Arizona estaba con su madre, afuera del coche de esta última.

"hija, vendrás a Inglaterra?"

"iré, mamá"

"siento algo extraño hijo, estas bien? Estas segura que regresaras a Inglaterra, hija" Barbara hablaba con miedo y tanta ternura, quería remediar todo el dolor que le causo a su hija.

"yo iré pronto a Inglaterra mamá… ahora vete, perderás tu vuelo"

"esta bien… nos vemos Arizona" Babara, subió a su coche rumbo al aeropuerto. Arizona se quedo parada viendo el coche de su mamá irse.

Mark desde lo lejos contemplo toda la escena.

…

Mark fue al departamento de Callie, toco la puerta y Callie abrió a los pocos golpes.

"Mark… que haces aquí, tan temprano?... pasa"

"tengo que decirte algo" dijo Mark, sin moverse –"yo voy a ir contigo, no me despegare de ti Callie, no te dejare sola.

"Mark, ya hablamos de eso… no quiero que vengas conmigo"

"que no entiendes… yo iré contigo quieras o no, no te dejare sola" con eso Mark se fue, sin dejar que Callie respondiera algo.

…

Arizona estaba en su oficina arreglando sus últimas cosas para irse del lugar, cuando entro Mark.

"Mark" dijo al ver a Mark, esto se sentó.

"como has estado?" continuo hablando Arizona al no haber hablado nadie.

"bien" dijo un poco molesto Mark.

"y tu papá?"

"bien"

Arizona se tomo de las manos, esto era incomodó, estar con su hermano y sentir el odio que este sentía por ella –" eso es bueno… y dime a que has venido?"

"quiero que le diga a Callie que me deje ir con ella a su viaje"

"así que ella se va?... Mark eso yo no puedo hacerlo, no podría"

"por que no, es por que quieres regresar con ella?"

Arizona no respondí inmediatamente –" Mark… ni siquiera puedo verla, mucho menos decirle algo así" dijo tan serenamente como pudo y con la cabeza agachada.

"por que no? Solo por que no son hermanos…" Arziona vio a Mark a la cara –"no te basta con el daño que has hecho, a mi, a mi familia Arizona"

"ya lo sabes?" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Arizona.

"si… ya lo se"

"que quieres que haga Mark, que quieres que haga por ti?, are cualquier cosa" recordando el daño que había ocasionado sin querer.

"desde el día que apareciste en mi vida, ha sido un caos y he ido perdiendo todo poco a poco… regrésame todo eso ahora, regresa mi vida como era antes de que aparecieras…" lo dijo con tanto odio, se levanto Mark y salió.

…

Casa de los padres de Mark.

La señora Silvia estaba en su cama, y Erick esta ahí a su lado, hasta que esta despertó.

"vete de aquí Erick… vete de aquí" despues de eso volvió a quedar dormida, Erick sentia todo el enojo que tenia su esposa, luego bajo y vio a Mark llegando.

"Mark… podemos hablar?"

Mark no contesto pero se sento, y su padre hizo lo mismo .-" Mark… disculpa"

"disculpa… crees que con eso lo arreglaras?... piensas que mamá y yo estamos asi por nada?"

"no, Mark… solo que Arizona, ella esta sufriendo mucho Mark, por favor entiéndeme"

"papá… Callie y yo nos iremos y luego nos casaremos" dijo con tanto enojo, Mark.

"que… no puedes hacer eso, Mark. Arizona debe estar con Callie"

"por que… por que ella, yo también soy tu hijo!" levanto la voz.

"ella ama a Callie"

"y que, yo también la amo, por que Arizona y yo no… crees que yo no soy tan capaz!?"

"Mark" dijo viendo el odio que este tenia a Arizona –" Arizona es la única vicitma aquí Mark… yo no le e dado nada en cambio contigo estuve desde que naciste"

"Arizona la única victima y que somos mamá y yo?!" salio Mark, no podía seguir hablando con su padre.

…

Hospital, oficina del doctor de Arizona.

"aquí están los papeles, he escuchado que en Inglaterra son muy buenos en este tipo de cosas, buena elección, es probable que le saquen mas análisis alla?"

"doctor… cuantas posibilidades hay de que yo me recupere en totalidad?"

"no lo se"

"últimamente he empezado a ver un poco borroso, esto es grave?"

"si, por eso tiene que internarse lo mas rápido que pueda… o podría perder la vista"

…

Arizona estaba en su oficina, viendo la maqueta que Callie le había dado, y por unos segundos se vio algo borroso, recordando lo que el doctor le dijo. Entonces decido llamar a alguien.

"bueno?... ya se Joanne cuanto tiempo sin hablar… si tenecito que me hagas un favor… si es eso… exactamente, te dejare lo que me pides con Teddy, vendrías la próxima semana… no, yo me regresare pronto a Inglaterra… si, gracias, por favor haz esto por mi, lo necesito… gracias, adiós" Arizona colgó su teléfono y saco una hojas y empezó a dibujar parte de la maqueta de Callie, y como seria por dentro, hace tiempo que Arizona no hacia esto, pero ella necesitaba eso ahora.

Al dia siguiente.

"hey Arizona, que haces aquí tan temprano?" pregunto Teddy, viendo los dibujos de Arizona.

"tenia que hacer esto?"

"no sabia que dibujabas tan bien"

"es uno de mi secretos, además puede ser la ultima vez que dibuje… Teddy quiero que alces esto y se lo des a Joanne, viene la próxima semana"

"ok" solamente dijo Teddy.

…

Arizona estaba en su coche, cuando marco a Callie.

"bueno?" escucho Arizona la voz de Callie en la otra línea.

"Callie… podemos hablar"

…

Departamento de Callie.

"te gusta mi vestido?" pregunto Callie a Cristina que estaba con ella.

"por que te arreglas tanto?"

"quiero que verme bonita para que asi me recuerde"

"tu siempre te ves bonita Callie, uses lo que uses"

"gracias" dijo con una sonrisa Callie.

…

Restaurante.

"te ves bien Callie"

"gracias… pero tu te vez como si estuvieses enferma" dijo preocupada.

"ha de ser la presión del trabajo… Mark, me dijo que te ibas"

"si, me voy a Japón y luego dos o un año a China he leído que ahí hay mas avances médicos y quiero compararlos con los de aquí"

"ya veo… Callie podrías hacerme un favor?"

"lo que sea"

"iras con Mark a esos viajes?"

Callie le sorprendió esto-"no, no lo puedo hacer Arizona "

"por favor Callie, asi me sentiré mas tranquila te lo ruego"

"no, Arizona, no por favor, yo no podría… simplemente no"

"no lo harías por mi?" Callie no contesto, solo se quedo viendo a Arizona.

…

Arizona se estación frente al edificio donde vive Callie, ellas dos bajaron del coche.

"Callie… no vayas al aeropuerto, por favor" dijo Arizona con tono de suplica.

"no lo hare"

"Callie… yo creo que la vez que fuimos a la playa debería ser el recuerdo de nuestra despedida… cosas felices, creo que seria un error volver a vernos"

"tienes razón"

"claro… bien… Adiós Callie"

"Adiós Arizona" las dos su fueron, ni un abrazo por que si se abrazaban ya no se dejarían ir. Arizona subió a su coche y Callie a su departamento, se metió a su cuarto y se arrodillor llorando, en la la puerta, lloro con tanto dolor.

…

Al dia siguiente, Arizona y Teddy estaban hablando.

"si, yo puedo terminar tus ultimas cirugías"

"gracias Ted"

"no hay de que, tu salud es primero"

"no se que haría sin ti"

"no quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu vuelo? Sale a las diez no?"

"si pero yo puedo sola"

"ok, yo solo decía… entoces nos veremos en Inglaterra"

"nos vemos ahí"

"cuídate, Arizona"

"tu también y gracias por todo"

…

Arizona fue al techo del hospital, donde Mark estaba.

"Mark"

"Arizona que haces aquí?"

"viene a despedirme y para decirte que cuides a Callie, ella es lo mejor que a cualquiera puede pasar"

"que a donde vas?" pregunto Mark, con curiosidad.

"a Inglaterra, ahí es donde voy… pero vengo a hablar de Callie… cuida de ella, sabes tiene un gran corazón y no me hubiese gustado lastimarla nunca en mi vida, Mark, nunca fue mi intensión hacerle daño"

"lo se"

"ella es como la luz, por donde pasa la sombras se van y solo esta ella, hazla reír y que deje de llorar, odio cuando llora y tu por favor no la dejes en ningún momento, siempre quédate con ella, te va a necesitar"

"Arizona yo…"

Arizona lo interrumpió –" el atardecer es muy bonito desde aquí, Callie era mi atardecer, mi anochecer mi crespúsculo … ella es como un tesoro… Mark por favor cuida de ella… yo no volver nunca Mark, por favor cuídala" dijo mientras se iba.

"Arizona!" grito Mark y esta se detuvo y volteo a verlo –" quédate, si ustedes dos no son hermanas por que irte? Lo haces por mi? Por que soy tu hermano? Arizona ella te ama demasiado y yo solo te he tratado mal por mi odio y enojo hacia ti, quédate"

"no Mark, yo me tengo que ir y tu eres la única persona ama a Callie tanto para nunca dejarla, ella merece ser feliz, Adios Mark" dijo sin voltear.

…

Mark llego en la noche a la casa de sus padres, pero esta estaba sola, estaba dispuesto a descansar cuando el teléfono sono.

"bueno?"

"esta Erick?"

"no, no se encuentra, departe de quien?"

"del hospital, el doctor que sigue el caso de Arizona, llamo para decir que se le olvido un papel para su intervención quirúrgica "

"por que?"

"la señorita Arizona, tiene un hematoma que necesita cirugía, pero puede no salir bien de esta… es algo muy grave, puede perder la vista o la vida"

Mark salio corriendo al departamento de Callie.

…

Departamento de Callie.

"Callie!" llego Mar gritando –"vámonos, Arizona s va, tenemos que irnos"

"ya lo se Mark, ella no quiere que vaya a despedirme de ella"

"no importa… Callie perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, mi papá es papá de Arizona y yo no queria decírtelo para no pederte" Callie se le quedo viendo –" Arizona es mi hermana no tuya y ella esta enferma, puede perder la vista hasta la vida Callie, tienes que luchar por ella, vámonos, no hay tiempo"

Los dos su fueron a aeropuerto.

…

Arizona camino tranquila hasta el avión, y Callie y Mark llegaron tarde, el avión ya se había ido al pesar de haber corrido y del amor que se tenia Callie y Arizona.

…

Al día siguiente, departamento de Callie. Noche.

"mamá no te da gusto de que siguiere estudiando en otro país?"

"siento que estas huyendo Callie" dijo llorando la señora.

"no estoy huyendo mamá, solo quiero aprender mas para curar a las personas y ser la mejor doctora en mi ramo" dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Callie… quédate aquí, y trabaja para al empresa que nos dejo tu padre, ahí viajarías y no sola, además tenemos un avión privado"

"mamá esto lo voy a ser sola tengo que? No quiero dinero, solo quiero aprender mas"

"es que estoy preocupada"

Callie tomo un poco de sopa-" mamá comeré bien, y también dormiré bien… te llamare todos los días " estaba llorando como su mamá, pero seguía comiendo –"ves no puedo ya ni masticar por tu culpa" dijo en tono de broma, pero ahí estaba las lagrimas en las dos.

"lo siento hija come"

"tu igual" la señora intento comer, pero no podía, solo lloraba.

…

Al dia siguiente, Callie ya tenia todas sus maletas y los boletos para su destino, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

"Mark?", Mark saco unos boletos para Inglaterra.

"ten, es para que la alcances Callie" Callie se acordó de que Arizona dijo que volverse a ver seria un error.

…

Callie se fue de E. U, pero no para donde fue Arizona, ella se fue a Japón, sola.

…

Cuatro años despues.

"ven Sofia" grito Mark y Callie al mismo tiempo, ya que la niña estaba corriendo y llorando, Mark levanto a la pequeña niña –" ya, ya por que lloras?... me pregunto a quien habar salido?" dijo Mark a Callie.

"como que a quien? Es muy lógico a quien se parece, es a su padre" dijo Callie con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar a Sofia.

"hay no?" dijo Mark.

"que pasa?

"creo que esta humedad" dijo Mark.

"Callie!" grito Meredith que venia corriendo junto con Derek. Luego tomo a Sofia.

"creo que su hija se acaba de hacer del baño en mi" dijo Mark a Meredith y Derek.

"y como estas Callie? Tanto te gusto Japon y China para no llamar ni una vez?"

Callie, ahora tenia el pelo mas largo, y se veía mas hermosa y mas feliz –"si, me gusto mucho" dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego llegaron Cristina con Owen, y Karev solo, se juntaron por primera vez en 4 años.

"hey, los he estado esperando, desde hace horas" dijo Lauren gritando desde el tercer piso de un edificio donde antes viva Callie. Todos entraron y Callie se quedo unos segundos afuera, como si esperara a Arizona, pero sabia que esta no aparecería.

Todos ellos se divirtieron como cuando eran todos amigos, todos se veían tan feliz.

…

Callie estaba de regreso al hospital, y fue a su oficina, con los nuevos avances que vio en estos dos países estaba viendo como hacer cartílago de la nada. Estaba tan entretenida cuando entro Addison a su oficina.

"gracias a Dios que estas aquí" dijo Addison con una revista.

"si, que pasa"

"mira esto"

"que…"

"bueno, yo estaba viendo las casas mas bonitas y lujosas y encontré esta que me recordó a tu maqueta" Callie miro la casa y en efecto era la casa que ella quería para su familia, que ahora no pensaba tenerla, tenia muchas plantas y era blanca, grande era lo que pedía.

"sabes donde se encuentra?"

…

Casa.

Arizona estaba viendo… mas bien reconociendo la casa con sus sentidos, ya que la vista la había perdido, tocaba la casa y sonreía, había echo la casa de Callie realidad, tomo tres años en terminarla.

Arizona se acerco a una pared y sintio un rompecabezas, recordó que su amiga Teddy lo habia puesto para ella, lo toco y sintió que una pieza se cayo… trato de encontrarlo pero no pudo, luego se sentó a tomar te.

Mas tarde salió para conocer la casa por fuera. Luego de un rato se sentó.-"espero que te guste la casa Callie, aunque se que tu ya tienes una perfecta en tu corazón" esto era para Callie técnicamente, era por el amor que le tenia.

…

Callie llego a una isla, donde se situaba la casa, la isla era pequeña, pero grande a la vez, ella camino y todo era hermoso, todo estaba verde, habia plantas y arboles por todos lados, entro a la casa y vio cada lugar, era perfecta, le gustaba tanto.

Llego a donde estaba el rompecabezas, se acerco a este y vio que le faltaba una pieza, se acordó cuando vio a Arizona después de diez años, cuando puso la pieza faltante a su rompecabezas pero en ese entonces no sabia que era Arizona, era Ashley.

Callie busco la pieza y la encontró tirada, la coloco y luego vio el mar se acerco mas a la terraza para verlo.

Arizona había olvidado algo y tuvo que regresar a la casa, un señor la llevo hasta la casa –"señorita quiere que le ayude"

"no, aquí si puedo estar bien" dijo con una sonrisa, entro y fue a la terraza, tentaba para saber que iba bien, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un golpe, que era Callie que golpeo accidentalmente la mesa.

"quien anda ahí?" pregunto Arizona, Callie se volteo a ver quien era, y al ver quien era se quedo en shock, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía.-"quien anda ahí?" volvió a preguntar Arizona, no recibió respuesta pero sintió algo familiar –" Callie?" pregunto

"Arizona?" le cayo una lagrima, se sentia tan feliz de ver a Arizona, la puesta de sol se ponía y ellas dos se acercaron mas, frente a frente, se dieron y beso y luego se abrazaron, esta vez nadie les podía impedir estar juntas, esta vez todo seria mejor.

…

Un año y medio mas tarde. Boda de Callie y Arizona. La boda se hacia en la casa de la isla, donde se escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Karev estaba sacando el video de la boda, se acerco a Mark primero –" que les deseas Mark?"

"que sean felices para siempre y que nunca se separen" dijo con una sonrisa, luego se acerco a Meredith y Derek.

"nosotros les decimos que tengan una vida llena de bendiciones" dijeron ambos.

Luego se acerco a Owen y Cristina –"que son una hermosa pareja y que no tengan tantos niños por que yo no los voy a cuidar" dijo Cristina –" no le hagan caso tengan muchos hijos" dijo Owen.

Luego Lauren –"como ven estoy aquí para presenciar toda la felicidad que tendrán… y tu que Karev?" Karev volteo la cámara y sonrió –"yo les voy hacer el video, no pidan mas"

Callie apareció con su vestido blanco, estaba apunto de dar un paso mas cuando apareció Mark –" señorita tardanza" dijo con una sonrisa, el dio la mano para llevarla hasta Arizona.

Arizona volteo para ver a Callie, ya había recuperado la vista e igual vestida con un vestido blanco.

Una persona hizo el ritual, era del registro civil.

Empezaron a decir sus votos.

"yo Arizona Robbins, acepto a Callie Torres como mi esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, la salud y la enfermedad, horrarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe"

"yo Callie Torres, acepto a Arizona Robbins como mi esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, la salud y la enfermedad, horrarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe", firmaron y ya estaban casadas. Mark fue el primero en aplaudir, le aventaron pétalos de rosa blancos como la flor favorita de Callie.

Era la hora de la foto, Callie y Arizona al centro y todos los demás que estaban en la boda alrededor, sus padre, sus amigos y algunos otros del hospital, esta foto era la primera como pareja casa y esperaban que asi fuera para siempre, el camarógrafo saco la foto, donde todos sonreían.

"_Callie dime, tu cometes el error dos veces? ,mmm tu buscarías a alguien o te aguantarías aunque lo quisieras? es lo que intento decir"_

"_Tal vez lo intentaría y lo buscaría"_

"_por que?"_

"_siempre hay una razón para buscar a alguien"_

Fin.

…

Hay ocasiones que sin buscar a alguien físicamente, tu corazón lo sigue buscando y no para hasta encontrarl .

Le puse el titulo asi por que con todas la adversidades se encontraron en cada etapa y ya esta predestinado, bueno yo creo que todo esta predestinado y aunque no se encuentre un porque en ese instante lo tiene y lo ves tarde o temprano.

Este FF que lo hice idéntico a al Dorama, no fue con fines de lucro, simplemente era algo que quería compartir ya que me dejo un gran aprendizaje, que fue de nunca hacer lo que otros quieran, que yo tome mis decisiones, y que tengo que luchar por lo que amo aunque este todo el mundo en contra, y esto fue cuando tenia 12 años creo, no me acuerdo bien, pero era mas joven, mucho mas joven.

…

**Nota: espero que ley halla gustado, si se animan a ver el Dorama quienes no lo han hecho, es idéntico… claro el original te hace llorar y tiene hermosos paisajes, aunque creo que parece que el final es diferente, el que sacaron hace años y también esta en anime.**

**Nota 2: mañana subo mi nuevo FF, no se si el de Derek y Merdith o el de Calzona, como sea solo tengo que checar algunas cosas pero ya están, por lo menos el primer capitulo, y los títulos son para DM es "déjame estar a tu lado" y para Calzona –" una vez mas, una oportunidad mas".**

**Nota 3: el otro FF, mejor no digo nada, no se cuantos capítulos faltan y solo hasta que lo termine publicare el siguiente.**

**Nota 4: gracias por leer.**


End file.
